Last Minute Change of Heart
by RegalChromaggia69
Summary: What if Nathan Wallace thought twice about throwing Blind Mag out of his house? What if he had fallen in love with her and she the same? Humor/Drama/Romance Rated M for later chapters
1. I Suppose You Can Stay

**A/N: This is my first series fan fic. Note: I'm a writer that starts out weak but eventually finds her place a little later in the story. So please, take a chance and if you still don't like it, well, thank you for clicking. Good Day and enjoy!**

Mag let the hologram of Marni finish the last notes. The image flickered away, leaving Shilo with wide eyes. Mag turned around to leave but stopped when she saw a form behind her. "Hi Nathan," Mag finally said after she realized who it was. He was barely recognizable. Marni's death must have hit him hard.

"Mag, how did you get in here?" His reply was impatient.

It seemed she wasn't too welcome here. "I climbed through the window." She joked, stifling a laugh.

"Please, Mag."

"Shilo let me in. Why did you tell me she died? Nathan, I promised your late wife that I would be present in Shilo's life!" He ignored her, walking by Mag as he shooed his daughter up the stairs.

"Dad! Let her stay in here!" Shilo pleaded.

Mag stood there uncertain of what she should do. "No Shi, you're ill. Mag, please, leave." Mag was surprised when Nathan grabbed her arms and started to drag her to the door.

"She might die!" Shilo continued. She looked pleadingly into her father's eyes.

Mag saw his eyes soften for a moment. "She can't stay…" He stated, pushing Mag out the door.

"Nathan you are hurting me." Mag tried to break from his grasp. He had her outside the door, still holding her arms. Nathan remembered the past. Their friendship had blossomed after they met Marni but after her death, they went their own ways. Perhaps this was the chance he needed to make things right with the singer. He sighed and yanked her back in, slamming the door behind them.

Shilo smiled and ran to hug her god mother. Mag greeted her with open arms. "Shilo, you should get to bed." Nathan interrupted. "I'm sure Mag will be here in the morning." He looked over to the soprano and smiled.

Shilo's grin widened as she bounded up the steps. "Goodnight!"

Mag turned to Nathan. "Are you really letting me stay overnight?"

He nodded. "Mag, I've really missed you and I feel that we should make things right."

"Then why didn't you tell me Shilo was still alive?"

He let out a long sigh, "Over drinks?" He suggested, pulling Mag to the kitchen. Grabbing out two glasses and a bottle of liquor out of the cabinet, he noticed Mag looking at him oddly. "What?" He set all three items on the kitchen counter.

"Nathan, you know I don't drink." She said, pushing the glass away.

"Oh come on Mag, just for old time's sake?" He poured the liquid into both glasses.

She chuckled and grabbed the drink. "Now, tell me why you would keep my goddaughter hidden from me, breaking my promise to Marni." She said taking a sip from her drink. Mag wrinkled her nose in disgust, nearly choking as the bitter fluid traveled down her throat. "And this is why I don't drink." She choked.

"Rotti didn't want me to tell you and if I did he would have killed me." He downed his glass and poured another.

Mag played with her glass before taking another drink. "He must still be jealous of you taking Marni away from him."

Nathan sighed and nodded. "He probably thought you didn't deserve to know or something."

"Or he didn't like the fact that she's your and Marni's daughter and I am technically his." Mag explained while finishing off the glass. "This stuff is so disgusting, yet so addictive." She picked up the glass and handed it to Nathan to pour more. "Why is it?"

"I would have told you, Mag. You deserve something good in your life." Mag grabbed the glass from Nathan's hands. "I seriously don't know. But don't drink too much, trust me."

"Thank you, Nathan." She gratefully nodded.

"Well you're the one who handed me your glass."

She laughed. "No, I mean thank you for saying that."

"I should quit drinking. At my age, it's not too good for me." He rinsed out his cup and put it back in the cabinet.

"Thank you for making me a lone drinker now." Mag enthused, drinking what was left in her glass. "I'm joking, Nate. I know, forty is so old, isn't it?" She said after he scoffed at her comment.

"Do you want-" She grabbed the bottle out of his hand before he could finish his sentence.

"I might as well get rat-ass drunk tonight. I could never do it again." Nathan laughed and sat at the table, motioning for her to join him.

"So, Mag how have you been alone from the singing and GeneCo? Do you any new friends or boyfriends?"

Mag shook her head. "I haven't had time to make friends and still haven't even kissed a man yet." She giggled.

"Really?" He cocked his head to the side in disbelief.

"What? I was blind for the first nineteen years of my life and a slave for GeneCo for the past seventeen."

He shrugged. "I can give you your first kiss if you want me to."

"Nice way of being subtle, Nate." She said taking a drink out of the bottle."If you wanted to kiss me before, you could have just asked."

He chuckled. "Before you get plastered, I'd figure it'd be something you could remember." He ran his fingers over Mag's hand. She blushed as he leaned in slowly, giving her enough time to pull away. Their lips met, sending a new sensation throughout Mag's body. He grunted, pressing his tongue against her lips for permission to enter. She awkwardly opened her mouth, moaning as his tongue collided with hers. He pulled away leaving Mag breathless. "How was that?"

"That was amazing." Mag whispered. "I love the feel of it. I've never been touched by another person in such a way before." She confessed, taking a swig from her bottle.

Nathan smiled, "There's better things than just a kiss." He sat back in his chair, staring at the gorgeous woman beside him.

Hours later Nathan started to get drowsy. He'd been listening to Mag get drunk as she gulped down another bottle of liquor. Now she was standing on the table singing. "Chase the moooooooooooorning!" She held the empty bottle up to her mouth as a pseudo microphone.

"Mag, honey, get off the table before you hurt yourself." Nathan pleaded as he stood up.

She laughed crazily. "Oh Nate deeeeeeeeear, I won't get huuuuuurt." Her slurred words angered Nathan. He knew she was sometimes clumsy.

Shilo walked in the room after getting woken up by Mag's 'singing'. "Mag? What is she doing dad?"

"Wazuuuuuuuuuuuup?" Mag slurred as she got down from the table and hung onto Shilo.

"You're drunk Mag. Dad… what did you do to her?" She said, pushing Mag off of her.

"I thought it'd be fun to watch." Nathan joked getting up from the table.

"Daaaaad." Shilo groaned, not amused.

"She was the one that wanted to keep drinking, Shi. Come on Mag, you need to get to bed."

Mag looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "But I don'twannaaa."

He sighed, "I didn't want to have to do this." He scooped her up bridal style earning a gasp from Mag.

Nathan took her out to the sitting room and laid her on the couch. "Now, Maggie, you need to sleep here. There will be coffee for you in the morning." He kissed the top of her head and turned off the light. "Goodnight, Mag."

"G'night!" She called out after him, falling off the couch. She didn't bother getting up and fell asleep.

…..

Mag opened her eyes to find herself staring at a leg from a coffee table. "What the hell?"

Nathan walked into the living room. "Oh, so the princess is up." She looked up at him, her long dark brown hair now cascading wildly down her face. "Looks like you had some party last night." He continued a smirk upon his face.

"Nathan… I feel funny." She held her head trying to get the room to stop spinning.

"Here," Nathan walked over to her and extended an arm.

"Thank you." She reached for his hand, but before they could make contact he pulled away. "Nathan!" She playfully hit his leg and stood up enough to sit on the couch just beside her.

"Do you have any headaches that you need medicine for?"

She shook her head. "I'm good." She shifted uncomfortably in her spot. "Aren't you going to sit or something? You're making me nervous just standing there like that." He let out a small chuckle and sat next to Mag.

"Mag," Nathan began, facing Mag.

Her mechanical blue eyes met his green stare. "What is it Nathan?"

"Mag, I-I…" He trailed off, regretting saying anything in the first place.

Mag touched his hand reassuringly. "Nate, you can tell me anything."

Nathan sighed. "I'm planning on moving away, far away. I want Shi to be safe and… I need to get away from Rotti…"

A single tear slid down Mag's cheek. "I guess retiring was a great plan after all." Mag turned away trying to fight back the other tears from escaping her eyes.

"Mag, I want you to come with me. I know you're in danger." His grip tightened on Mag's hand. She turned back to face him.

"It'll be dangerous. The Repo Man will find me and Rotti will…" She choked back tears. "He will find me too and won't let me live. Nathan, leave me here, I'll only cause more danger for you and Shilo."

He kissed Mag's tear stained cheek. "Rotti will be dying soon. We can get away, Mag. We can wait until Rotti dies."

She shook her head. "No, Nate."

Nathan grabbed Mag's arms, startling her. "Damn it Mag, I love you too much to let you die!"

Shilo walked into the room. "Daddy?' Nathan's grasp loosened as he turned to his daughter. "We don't have to leave or worry. Don't be mad, but Rotti told me he was leaving GeneCo to me."

Nathan let out an irritated sigh. "No precious, you cannot accept anything from him."

"But dad, if I inherit GeneCo, Mag could live and we could stay here." She wasn't going down without a fight and Mag could tell. She was just like Marni.

Mag smiled at the thought. "Nathan, I read Rotti's death form things. He doesn't have a great amount of time to live. It said two weeks and that was about a week or so ago." Mag jumped up in excitement. "If Shilo plays along with his petty games, we could all be safe!" She continued, looking happily into Nathan's eyes.

"See, dad?" Shilo said, the same amount of joy filling her spirit. "And next week is the Opera." Nathan sighed he had clearly lost this war.

Shilo left the room leaving Mag and Nathan alone again. "I guess I lost." Nathan said, sitting back down.

Mag smiled and joined him, "Don't worry dear," She said, touching his hand. "Shilo is a smart girl, she knows how to get around any little plan Rotti might have for her. Hey, if he pops off pretty soon, we won't have to worry."

Nathan took off his glasses and rubbed his temples. "Oh Mag, Shilo is growing up so fast. Sh-she's-" He cut off.

Mag wrapped her arms around Nathan, trying to comfort him. "Nathan, it's alright…"

He readjusted himself on the couch and put his glasses back on. "I miss holding that little girl in my arms. I miss her needing me every minute, now she can just take care of herself." He gave a sorrowful laugh. "Marni always said she wanted a big family because she wanted the little ones running around." He sat back and stared at the ceiling. "Instead she's dead and all I have is Shi. But I'm proud of her, she's my little girl."

Mag just stared blankly into space. "Oh Nathan, I wish I would have been there to hold little Shilo." She turned to smile at Nathan, but it quickly disappeared when she saw him tearing up. "Nathan… I'm sorry."

She started to get up but Nathan grabbed her arm. "No Mag, it's not- it's not your fault. I wish you were there too. I'm sorry that you- you never got a family." He let go of her arm.

Mag started to laugh. "Do you see us Nathan? It's so crazy." She stood in front of him.

"What? What're you talking about?"

"You wanting little ones and I- I want a baby before I die. It's uncanny!" She sat back down beside Nathan.

"Woah, I never said I wanted another baby." He said throwing his hands in front of him. Then he looked at Mag with a sly smile, "You wanted a baby. Hmph, you don't seem to be that type."

"Just because I sing for a living?"

He shook his head. "When we were younger you always turned away from them."

"I was _young_ then. But as I got older I wanted to become a mother and I was sure Rotti would never let since I'm his little 'song bird.'"

Nathan took Mag's soft hands into his. "Maggie, I do love you and maybe we can-" He took a deep breath. "Maybe we can start a family of our own."

Mag smiled hugely. "Oh Nathan, are you crazy or am I just dreaming?"

Nathan shook his head. "Magdalene,"

The words seemed foreign to Mag's ears. "I haven't heard that name in a long while." She touched Nathan's cheek.

"Magdalene Defoe, will you marry me?"

Mag gasped and jumped into Nathan's lap. "Nathan we have only reunited in one night and you're asking me to marry you? But the answer is most definitely yes!" Nathan held Mag in his arms, caressing her tangled hair.

"Hey, what's the shouting out here?" Shilo asked running into the room.

"I just asked Mag to marry me and she said yes." Nathan explained.

Shilo squealed and ran to hop on top of the two. "That's fantastic!"

"Ow… someone's elbow is in my ribs." Mag squirmed out of the pile and flung herself onto the floor.

"Sorry 'bout that" Shilo said, scooting next to her father. "So, what's with the sudden marriage thing?" Shilo asked, turning to Nathan.

"Well, I love Mag and she loves me." He said simply.

"And we can start our own little family." Mag said while getting into a comfortable position on the floor.

"A family?" Shilo laughed. "You're like a hundred or something."

Mag scoffed. "I'm thirty six and a half."

Shilo laughed. "I know, Mag. It's just that us kids have to make a big deal of our parent's age. So, when're you guys getting hitched?" Nathan shrugged. "How about now, we have nothing better to do." Shilo suggested.

Nathan and Mag both laughed. "Shilo, this takes time, you know."

"Oh come on, we barely know anybody and you might as well do it in secret."

Nathan looked down to Mag, "Maybe she's right."

Mag shrugged, "Perhaps."

…

"Okay, you look gorgeous!" Shilo shrieked while putting the last bow in Mag's hair.

"I didn't really have to get so dolled up for a private wedding." She stood up from the small seat Shilo had in her bedroom.

Nathan knocked on the door, "Are you two ready, yet?" He impatiently asked. He had been waiting for them for almost two hours now.

"Yes." Mag opened the door. Nathan's jaw dropped. She had on a long, white, ruffled wedding dress and a lace veil that hung in front of her face.

"You look beautiful, Mag." She blushed at his compliment.

"Let's go!" Shilo said, shuffling past the two.

…..

"Do you, Nathan Wallace, take Magdalene Defoe to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Nathan smiled.

"And do you, Magdalene Defoe, take Nathan Wallace to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Mag concluded.

"Then if there are no objections you may kiss the bride."

Nathan leaned in and brushed the veil away from Mag's face to kiss her.

"You are now officially Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Wallace."

Nathan and Mag both smiled and entwined their hands with each other. "Shall we?" Mag nodded. They then proceeded to the car parked right outside, Shilo following close behind.

…

"That was the craziest thing I've ever done!" Mag said throwing the heavy dress on the ground. "I just hope Rotti doesn't find out." She threw on the clothes she was wearing before.

"When's the honeymoon?" Nathan winked.

Mag rolled her eyes. "Is that all you care about?"

"I want to take away that white dress and we can start our family."

Mag walked out of the bedroom. "Is that all it's about, Nathan, taking away my virginity?" She just continued out the door.

Shilo walked in passing Mag. "Got denied so quickly there, dad?" She joked picking Mag's dress up off the floor. "Maybe one day I'll be lucky enough to wear this." She smiled placing it on the bed.

Nathan smiled sweetly at his daughter. "Someday you will Shilo. You're just growing up so quickly."

Shilo sat on the bed patting beside her for her father to join. "Oh daddy, I'm not meaning to but that's how life is." She wrapped her arms around her father."I will always love you."

Nathan returned her hug. "I love you too, Shi."

"I can always go visit mom's grave if you two want some alone time." Shilo said pulling away. Nathan gave a sad smile. "I'm sure mom would approve of you two, dad. Don't worry." Shilo reassured when she saw the sorrow in Nathan's eyes.

He nodded and stood up. "You can go pay your respects if you want Shi."

She stood up and hugged her father again, "Have fun." She winked while walking out.

…..

Mag pouted on the sofa. She couldn't believe Nathan; she at least thought he was half way descent. He's no better than the other guys that she was around, they all wanted one thing. Hell, she barely knew t he man anymore. Maybe getting married to him was a bad idea now that she thought of it. Why was she so blinded by this? Was it truly love? Her thoughts were interrupted by Shilo's voice. "I'm going out for a bit to leave you two alone."

Mag shook her head. "There's no use."

Shilo stopped in her tracks and joined Mag on the couch. "What's wrong?"

Mag shook her head again, tears forming in her eyes, "Nothing dear."

"Mag, dad wasn't trying to be pushy about the whole, eh-hem, 'honeymoon.'"

"You don't understand, Shilo. All men are the same. They all want only one thing from a woman."

"That's not true!" Shilo argued, trying to defend her father. "My dad loves you for you. I'm sure he can wait as long as you want him to."

Mag smiled half-heartedly, "Sure."

"Alright, Mag, I know my father. He isn't like those creeps. He's a loving man and wants nothing better for you. He _loves_ you."

Mag sighed. "I'm sorry, Shilo, I know he's a good man. I'm just scared and I'm holding myself back."

Shilo hugged Mag. "It's alright. Now, I have to go. There's plenty more bugs out there to catch." She sat up and started to walk out the door. "See you later."

Mag hoisted herself up off the couch and headed back into Nathan's bedroom. He was sitting on the bed, face in hands. She silently walked in and sat herself next to him. "Nathan, what's wrong?"

He looked at Mag with sorry eyes. "Oh Mag, I didn't hear you come in." He shifted on the bed, embarrassed. "I'm sorry I just forced myself like that."

"It's okay, Nate. I think I'm ready now." Nathan looked at her and smiled. He leaned forward, placing a hand on her cheek. "Are you sure, honey?" She nodded without a word. She could feel her heartbeat in her throat. "Okay, sweetie," he let his lips find hers, dragging her into ecstasy.

**A/N: **I WILL continue this. Well, maybe… depends. Hope you enjoyed! ****


	2. I Wish I Was There

Mag opened her eyes to find herself lying in Nathan's arms. He had a smile plastered on her face and Mag could tell she looked just as stupid. She laid there for a few more minutes until she felt something stir underneath her. Nathan's eyes opened into tired slits. "Good morning, Love." He said, petting her hair. "Good morning, _husband_." His smile grew.

A light rapping sounded at the door. "Daddy, are you up yet?" Shilo's voice asked.

"Yes, Shi, hold on a minute."

They heard footsteps fading down the hall. Nathan threw the blankets off of him and sat up. "Shall we venture downstairs," He said, grabbing his robe. Mag did the same, except the other robe was Nathan's since she had no other clothing there. They laced their hands together and walked out of the room. Shilo come running back up the stairs to greet them.

"You're finally up!" She squealed as she hugged them. "I've been so lonely."

"God, what time is it?" Mag asked, worried that she overslept.

"Oh, it's just about ten in the morning or so."

Mag playfully pushed her. "You had me worrying for a minute there."

Shilo's face shown confusion, "Why were you worried?"

Mag sighed, "I have a rehearsal and if I miss it then Rotti will never let me live it down." Shilo nodded in acknowledgement.

"Wait, I thought the show was-" Nathan was cut off by Mag's hand. "Yes, but we rehearse a lot. It's a painful process. For the first day or two of rehearsal I have to figure out which 'costume suits me better for the show'. I get poked and prodded all day and some of the costumes are ridiculous." She ran her fingers through her hair. "And don't get me started about my hair. They put so many products in it; I swear it'll fall out one day."

Shilo gasped, "But why would they ruin that gorgeous hair!" Nathan nodded. He smoothed out Mag's messy hair. "And what would I be able to run my hands through?" Mag smirked and backed away.

"I need to brush my hair now. I can feel that it's so messy!" Nathan looked at her with an 'I know what happened' smile. "Right…" She walked back into the bedroom and came out heartbeats later with a black brush. "Now, pardon me." She walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"I hope that someday my hair will grow out and be as beautifully long as hers." Shilo stated with a smile on her face. "You will, my dear." Nathan walked down the stairs. Shilo waited by the bathroom door for Mag to be finished. About ten minutes later she came out, her hair flowing smoothly down her shoulders. "Oh, Mag, your hair is so… lovely!"

"Thank you!" Mag smiled, playing with the hair that fell in her face.

"Mag, I want to show you my room!" Shilo grabbed Mag's hand and dragged her into Shilo's room.

Mag stopped when they reached the room and drank up her surroundings. There was what seemed like hundreds of insects spread throughout the room. She noticed the medical equipment beeping by the plastic draped bed. Mag looked upon the walls to stare back at herself. At least two or three of her posters were plastered on the walls.

"So, what do you think?" Shilo said, breaking Mag's observations.

"I- uh… what's with the plastic?"

Shilo sighed, her cheeks flushing red. "My dad is a little overprotective."

Mag nodded and gestured toward the medical equipment, "And so that explains the…"

Shilo nodded. "Oh!" She said, jumping up and down, "I have something to show you!" Shilo raced over to her desk and opened the top left drawer. She pulled out a few plastic CD cases. "What type of music do you listen to?" Shilo asked, handing the cases to Mag.

"Wow, I'm surprised people still use these," Mag grabbed them and looked at the covers. "Oh, I love her!" She exclaimed, holding up a Sarah Brightman CD.

Shilo nodded vigorously, "She's one of my favorite!"

Mag flipped through the rest. "You also like Evanescence and Celine Dion?"

"So, what music do you like?" Shilo asked again.

"Pretty much the same thing, except…" She held up a CD that was her own.

"Oh," Shilo blushed and quickly grabbed the CD from Mag's grip. "I love your music." She held the CD admiringly.

Mag smiled, "It's alright, millions of people do."

Mag swiftly moved over to Shilo's CD player and stuck in one of the compact disks. Shilo squealed in delight as the music started to play. "So, Mag, what else do you like?" It wasn't every day that you were able to talk to your favorite celebrity.

"I really don't have much time to do anything."

Shilo sighed, "What about your favorite food?"

"Chicken-if it's prepared right." Mag walked over to the fake skeleton Shilo had in the far corner of her room. She ran her fingers along the ribs, examining the stuffed animals on the small couch that was placed next to it.

"My dad bought that and taught me about the human body." Shilo explained as she walked over by Mag. "And that stuffed animals are from when I was a child." She blushed in embarrassment.

Mag embraced Shilo. "Don't be embarrassed by those. I wish I would have been able to give you some stuffed animals. I wish I would have been there for you." Shilo looked up at her and smiled sweetly.

"You're here for me now, Mag." Mag's eyes lit up as she remembered something. She let go of Shilo and ran out of the room. Shilo looked at the empty doorway and sighed.

Mag walked back in, her arms behind her back. "I just remembered this." She walked over to Shilo's bed and sat down, pulling the bag from behind her back sitting it on her lap. She patted beside her, summoning for Shilo to join.

"As soon as your mother told me she was pregnant with you, I ran out and got a little gift for you. I was going to give it to your mother to give to you the day you were born. It would have been your first little gift, and from your god mom." She grabbed Shilo's hand. "Oh, Shi, I'm still mad that I wasn't here to be your mother figure and talk to you about girl problems and… having your 'friend' since your father has no experience in that department."

Shilo laughed in embarrassment. "I was freaked out when it happened. I screamed for my dad and said I was bleeding to death. Then he told me about it and that it was natural."

Mag smiled, "I'm sure he was a bit embarrassed telling you about that. And it's a symbol of his little baby girl growing up."

Mag picked up the bag off her lap. "Well, you're a little old for this, but, here." She handed it to Shilo.

Shilo took it without hesitation saying a little thank you while opening it. She pulled out a small, fluffy white teddy bear that had a small pink heart sewn onto its hands. "It's so…"

Mag sighed, "So stupid and childish. I knew I should have never given it to you since you're almost an adult…" She said regretfully.

Shilo shook her head, "I love it Mag! Thank you, it's special to me." She wrapped her arms around Mag and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

Mag was taken aback. "Well, then…"

Mag patted Shilo's leg and stood up. "Well, I guess I should go and see where your father is." Shilo nodded and watched as Mag left the room with an elegant step. She looked down at the little bear and hugged it close to her chest. She smiled when she smelled Mag's faded perfume on the bear. It smelled so familiar. Mag must have just worn it the other day at the Opera. Shilo drank in the beautiful smell, for some reason, it comforted her.

Mag slowly crept down the stairs as she watched Nathan pace back and forth. "Nathan, what are you doing?" Nathan stopped in his tracks and looked up to where Mag was standing. "I finally gave her that little white bear that I- bought her." She choked back a few tears. All of the memories flooded back into her mind.

Nathan smiled and opened his arms to give her an embrace. "Honey, don't cry." It was too late. Tears were already streaming down her face.

"Oh Nathan, I wish I was there for, to be able to hug that little girl and hear that innocent voice." She buried her face in Nathan's shoulder.

He rubbed her back soothingly and pressed a few kisses against her neck. "It's alright, Mag. Maybe soon we'll have a little one of our own." She looked at Nathan and gave a sad smile.

Shilo walked downstairs, interrupting their little moment alone. "So I see that you take a liking to that little bear." Nathan pointed out when he saw the white object in Shilo's hand.

"Mag, do you still have this perfume?" She asked, not acknowledging her father's comment.

"What perfume?"

Shilo walked all the way down the stairs and extended her arm out with the bear in it. Mag gently took the bear from Shilo's hand and brought it up to her nose. "Oh, I loved this perfume. I had a giant bottle of it about seventeen to eighteen years ago. I lost it around the time I got that bear and I could never find it since. Why might you ask?"

Shilo sighed. "I swear I've smelled this before somewhere. I thought it was the other day when you came."

Mag shook her head, "Like I said I've never found it in the stores after I lost it." She looked at Nathan who turned away. "Nathan…?" Nathan looked sheepishly at Mag.

"Alright, I stole it from you before you left me… forever, until now, that is." He looked down at his feet. "Honey, I did love you in a way and I never wanted to forget you and what better way to remember the most beautiful woman by taking her favorite perfume?" He gave a toothy grin.

Mag sighed, "Do you still have that perfume?" He nodded.

"So is that why I smelled it all the time, because you sprayed it once in a while?" Shilo asked relieved that they had possibly the last bottle of that perfume. He nodded again.

Mag gasped, "I tore my house apart looking for that perfume and went to every single store in Sanitarium Island!"

Nathan walked over to an end table by the stairs and retrieved a rather large bottle of perfume from inside its drawer. He walked back over to Mag and handed it to her.

"God, how much did you use?" She held it eye level. It was a little under half full.

He looked away, "Sorry, but you know I loved that scent too."

"I didn't think you did, you always wrinkled your nose at it."

"No, that was for that crazy lipstick you wore. I mean, what kind of color is that?" He had his hands on his hips.

"I don't even remember what lipstick you're talking about! That was over seventeen years ago." She retorted while crossing her arms.

"Would you two please stop fighting?" Shilo squeaked with tears forming in her eyes. "I don't like it when people fight."

Mag took a deep breath and handed the bottle to Shilo, "Here, as an adult gift to you since you are growing older." She then brushed past Shilo to go up the stairs.

Nathan hugged his daughter, "I'm sorry Shi," Then followed up the stairs to find Mag.

Mag was sitting on the bed looking at an old photograph with tears in her bionic eyes. "Mag?" Nathan called making Mag look up from the picture.

"Oh, hi Nathan, I was just looking at an old photo of Marni, you and I."

Nathan walked over to the bed and sat next to her, peering at the paper in her hands. "I remember that day." He said tilting his head over to get a better look.

"It was the best day ever, even if I was blind." She sat it beside her. "Nathan, I miss Marni."

Nathan nodded his head in agreement. "I do too, Mag," He wrapped his arms around her as she leaned into him.

"Nathan," She looked into his deep green eyes, "Would you change time and Marni's death if you could?"

Nathan sighed and pondered for a moment. He grabbed her hands and massaged them lightly with his thumbs. "Mag, I love you and I wouldn't change anything for the world. I did love Marni, yes, but I like the way life is right now." She smiled and kissed his hand. "Now if you asked me all those years ago before we reunited, well, I would have changed time."

Mag frowned, "I would have done the same thing. But what's done is done and we can't change anything, that's just how life works."

"I love you Maggie!" He leaned in and gave her a kiss. "I love everything about you." He kissed her again. "You're intellectual, deep, passionate, gorgeous…" And again.

"I wouldn't say gorgeous, Nathan. I'm just like any other female." She never liked to be complimented on her looks because she knew that's what most people cared about with her.

He gave a long sigh, "Gorgeous on the inside, natural beauty on the outside. I would love you no matter what, Mag. You have a great, loving and caring personality."

Mag smiled again and stood up, "I think we should get downstairs again, I'm sure Shilo is wondering if we made up."

"It was just a little tiff, all lovers have them." Nathan got up and walked over to the open door and looked outside of it, "Looks like Shi's asleep again. She must be taking a nap."

"What time is it?" Mag looked around the room for a source of time.

"About twelve or so, why?" He said looking at the watch on his wrist.

"I need to get to rehearsal, it's at one." She said grabbing her clothes from the chair she was standing by. "That's one thing I don't want to be, late to a rehearsal."

Nathan swore he saw a hint of fear in the singer's expression but shrugged it off thinking he was imagining things. "Need a lift to the Opera House?"

Mag shook her head as she threw her cloak on, "No, I have to take the limousine." She faced Nathan and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "Love you and see you when I am finished."

He gave her a hug and let her escape out the door. "I might as well sleep while I'm waiting." He yawned as he climbed onto the large bed.

Mag was greeted by her driver outside of the Wallace residence. She walked down the path to the house and out of the large spiked gate. Her driver opened the door greeting her as she neared. "Hello." She replied back as soon as she got into the limo. He closed the door and rounded the vehicle getting in on the other side.

Mag was startled when she heard a deep voice come from beside her. "So this is where you have disappeared to."

She looked over to see Rotti Largo sitting next to her with a cold, hard stare. "Am I not allowed to visit whomever I please-"

"Oh and I suppose you're free to marry whomever you please as well." Rotti retorted.

Mag was taken aback, how did he know about that? "What are you talking about?" She asked dumbly trying not to sound surprised.

"I know everything, Blind Mag. You cannot do anything in secret and try to keep it from me." He looked at her, his voice filled with harshness.

"It doesn't say I cannot be married in my contract, Rotti. I should at least have somewhat of a normal life."

"You are not allowed to go back to the Wallace residence again, Ms. Defoe." He ignored her comment with no emotions shown in his eyes. They were just blank and cold piercing Mag's body sending shivers down her spine.

"Rotti, that is uncanny-"

"No arguments, Mag!" He said giving her a hard slap on the cheek. "Rotti Largo does not like being talked back to!"

She closed her mouth and turned away to look out the window putting her hand on her now stinging cheek. Tears welled in her eyes. She tried to not let them escape but failed. She heard Rotti give a little satisfied grunt. She couldn't live without Nathan, he was her life and so was Shilo. She smiled slightly as she remembered running into the young girl before she left.

"_Oh, I thought you were asleep, Shilo." Mag said when she literally ran into her god daughter._

"_No, I couldn't fall back asleep." She looked Mag up and down noticing that she was heading somewhere. "You're not leaving us are you? I'm sure Daddy didn't mean to make you upset. He really loves you."_

"_No, dear, we made up. I just have to go to a rehearsal. I'll be back later, I promise."_

_Shilo smiled and handed Mag something that was behind her back, "Here, I want you to take my favorite stuffed animal for luck." It was a small pink teddy bear that was slightly worn._

"_Thank you, Shilo. I'll see you later, my driver is waiting." She kissed the top of Shilo's head and walked out the door, stuffing the bear in her cloak._

Mag felt around in her cloak and felt the small plush object. Tears were now streaming faster down her face, how was she going to live without those two?

Rotti cleared his throat in an act to get attention from Mag, "We're here."

Mag nodded and waited for her driver to open the door. She got out quickly and power walked to her dressing room. Opening the door, she flung the cloak onto the couch and looked around for the costume Rotti had waiting for her. There was none. The small bear fell out of the cloak and was midway between her and the couch. She walked over and carefully picked it up.

It was the bear that Marni had gotten Shilo before she was born. She saw the faded "It's a girl!" sticker on the belly of the bear. How was she going to tell them- if she even could- that she wasn't coming back? It all just wasn't fair! Mag plopped herself on the couch with the bear in her hands.

Thoughts flooded her mind. She had to argue with Rotti to let her at least see the two. She couldn't live on without them, even though they were together for only a few days.

Rotti came barging through the door with a dress bag in hand. "Here is your costume, Mag."

Mag looked up at Rotti solemnly, "Can you just let me see them at least once a day?" She asked. It was a big risk to argue with Rotti after he disclosed the argument.

"Why are you so persistent on wasting time with those vermin?"

"They are not vermin!" Mag argued in a steady tone, she didn't want to lose it.

"Why do you want to waste time on them, Mag? You are the Voice of GeneCo! What more could you want?" He pressed, pushing every button but one of Mag's.

"I'm not wasting my time on them. I want family, something real to cling to." She squeezed the little pink animal.

"Family! Families are worthless! Have you seen my children, what kind of family is that? Brats!" His nostrils flared as he mentioned his children.

Mag jumped to her feet, clearly ticked off. Rotti had pushed her last button and she was going to lose it. "Family is not worthless! Your kids are just spoiled little brats that were raised by nannies rather than a loving parent." She wasn't so sure if they were raised by a nanny or not, "You gave them everything they wanted and never punished them for their bad deeds."

Rotti glared at Mag, "Oh please, Mag," He growled sarcastically, "Why do you want them as a family anyways?"

"I'm pregnant!" She blurted out without thinking. She didn't even think she was but she said it out of desperation. She didn't even know what Rotti would say.


	3. A New Agreement

A/N: Continuing where we left off last time. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer, I do NOT own Repo! Except for a copy of the DVD (don't we all?)

He staggered back like he had just been struck by something. "You're what…" He breathed.

Mag could barely hear what he said. She was sure he was shocked and she was too. She didn't mean to say that. She tightened her grip on the stuffed bear.

"So that's why you married him." He scoffed.

Mag shook her head. She just got herself into one hell of a mess. "What are you gonna do to me?" She said trying to keep her voice steady.

He let out a long sigh, "I guess I never stated anything in the contract about situations like this, so you're free to continue your little parade, with one exception."

Mag's head shot up and she looked him in the eyes fearfully, "What is it?"

"You can't move in with Nathan Wallace. You have to continue living at GeneCo manor."

Mag dipped her head in acknowledgement.

"Alright, put this on, we're starting the rehearsal." He threw the dress bag at Mag and walked out the door.

Mag then realized that she was retiring and that a Repo man would probably come for her eyes. He probably didn't really care what she was doing because he knew she'd be dead before anything serious could happen.

Mag walked back into her dressing room struggling to get out of the skin tight costume. What was Rotti thinking? She could barely fit into the dress and almost everything was exposed. She eventually found the zipper and pulled it down relieving her body from containment. She carefully peeled the costume off then threw it on the floor grabbing what she was previously wearing.

A knock sounded at the door while she put on her cloak. "Mag, are you descent?" Rotti's gruff voice sounded.

Wow, he actually asked this time, "Yes." She said wrapping the garment completely around her, stuffing the bear in.

"You disappoint me," He started as soon as he opened the door. He closed it softly and walked in further. "How could you let this happen?"

Why was he talking about this again, he already showed his disappointment and disproval. Mag sighed, she blurted out something that wasn't true, that's how she could let it happen, but she wasn't telling him that.

"And right when you are retiring." He continued without a response. "Shameful."

A shiver ran down her spine when he stared at her with a malicious smile. "Then what do you expect me to do?" She asked, knowing he was right.

"What do you want to do then?"

Mag looked at him, was he really giving her an option or just pulling her leg? He _rarely_ ever gave anyone a second option without sarcasm.

"I could allow you to live and keep your eyes if you continue working here as the Voice of GeneCo." His eyes ran up her body and landed to her worried face staring into her mechanical eyes.

Mag breathed rapidly, was it worth it staying at GeneCo? Of course! She now had Nathan and Shilo in her life. But she would have to continue what she hated doing the most, sing for GeneCo and be Rotti's little rag doll. She took a deep breath, "I will if that's what it takes." She mentally slapped herself, why did she say that? She then thought of Nathan and Shilo.

His smiled widened. "Alright then," He took out a random piece of paper and handed it to Mag. "Here's the new contract, sign your name to keep your eyes…and life." He added 'life' with a creepy growl.

Mag grabbed the contract and looked it over. It was the same exact thing except for two lines, 'I will continue living at GeneCo Manor and spend every night there. I cannot move into my partner's home and they cannot move into mine.' "Will I be able to visit Nathan and Shilo, at least?"

Rotti nodded.

Mag sighed and signed the contract. At least she was able to continue to see Nathan and Shilo without getting in trouble, as long as she ended up staying the night at home.

Rotti grabbed the contract from Mag and ripped up the old one that had the mark 'Repossession' on it. "Okay, you now live by _this_ contract. Remember, you have to stay the nights at GeneCo Manor. I also expect you to be home by nine or ten on workdays."

Mag sighed and shifted onto her right leg. "Okay, it's all clear…Nine o'clock on workdays. What about weekends?"

"Be home by midnight."

She took a deep breath and exhaled, "Thank you." Was her vacant reply.

He snapped his fingers and his two henchwomen came in. "See you at rehearsal tomorrow, Blind Mag." And with that he turned around and left out the door, his two bodyguards leaving behind him.

Mag walked out of the room and down the hall. She couldn't believe her little argument worked, even though she_ lied_ to him. She was going to have to get herself pregnant if she wasn't already, because she was sure Rotti would notice. She ducked her head as she went to sit in the limo to go to Nathan's house. Thoughts swarmed in her mind, how was she going to tell Nathan since they already had a plan? At least she was safe, for now, it all should get better once Rotti dies.

She walked through the front door to be greeted by a warm smile from Nathan. "Shilo's asleep now. She was too tired to stay awake any longer."

Mag smiled, "Well, I don't have to worry about the Repo man coming and taking my eyes after the Opera."

"Why?" He asked, stretching out the word.

"I blurted out that I was pregnant and I signed a new contract with him saying everything it said before except that I cannot move in with you and I have to stay the night at my house."

"Mag, I thought we had a plan." His smile had now faded, "And you're pregnant?"

Mag slapped his arm, "No, I just blurted it out in desperation. But now he thinks I am so we might have to try to get our baby sooner than we wanted."

Nathan's smile returned, "Awesome."

"Oh and don't forget, Nathan, that at this very moment I could be. It was only the other day, so , we might not know until a little while." She hung up her cloak on the coat hanger and walked closer to Nathan until they were standing a few inches away from each other. "I almost wasn't able to come back here at all."

"What are you talking about?" Nathan looked into Mag's eyes with concern.

"Rotti was in the limo when it came here and he argued with me about our getting married. After I argued back he slapped me and I was about to give up. When I got to my dressing room I decided to grow some balls and fight back to keep my rights. Luckily, at first, he would allow me to see you guys. Then it got a bit better after I signed the second contract keeping my eyes and life." She took a deep breath after blurting everything out.

Nathan grabbed a hold of her arms, "He slapped you?"

Mag laughed, "Far worse things have happened to me, dear." She didn't know exactly why she was laughing at getting slapped. It wasn't humorous to Nathan because she never told him everything that has happened to her, yet.

Nathan put his hand on both of Mag's cheeks, "Oh Maggie dear, you always took everything so lightly." Then his face got serious, "But he shouldn't be abusing you, that's not right."

"He doesn't care and it doesn't matter! Just leave it be." She brushed his hands away from her face and gave him a hard stare. "Just forget about it."

"So you grew some balls, can I see?"

Mag looked at him, "Are you not telling me something, Nathan? The perfume… wanting to see my 'balls'… not to mention I saw some ladies panties in your dresser drawer." Her eyes showed mischief trying to keep the mood from becoming awkward.

"Why were you looking through my dresser?" He asked, alarmed.

Fail, the mood had just become awkward. "Oh my god. Nathan are you gay?" She saw the alarm fade from his face.

"No no, oh god no, I was just wondering why you were looking through my drawers."

"Okay okay, can't I just joke around with you?" She gave him a swift kiss on the lips.

"So you still up to showing me your new lady balls there?" His face was flushed red from the conversation. Mag nodded.

"Hold on, what time is it?" She looked at her wrist communicator trying to figure out how to get to the clock on it.

"It's almost seven." Nathan interrupted, looking at the clock in the foyer.

Mag followed his gaze, "Oh, now don't I feel stupid. We have time, so I guess I don't have to worry." They started to walk up the stairs.

Mag threw her clothes on as fast as she could, it was almost ten. She never meant to fall asleep. She kissed Nathan's forehead and walked quietly out the door. She literally ran to the limo when it came.

She sighed. She had walked into the door at 10:01. She hoped that Rotti wouldn't mind or even notice. She wouldn't have to see him in another week and she doubted that he would come barging through her door at this time of night or any other day.

She walked up to her room, removing her clothes on the way up. After putting on a night shirt, she crawled into bed. She hugged Nathan's shirt that she had stolen from him tight to her chest. Peace and serenity has finally greeted her, she was happy for once in her miserable life. With that, she fell asleep, a smile plastered on her face.

~One week later~

"Okay, so in about twenty or so minutes it should be ready." Nathan said, reading the box of a pregnancy test.

Mag smiled, "Oh I hope it's positive. But I can't be here when it's ready. I have to go to the final rehearsal."

"I can call you or leave you a message."

"Okay, see you later Nate." She gave him a tender kiss on his cheek and walked out the door.

"Mag, I've been meaning to talk to you." Rotti's greeting surprised Mag as she walked into her dressing room.

"What about?"

"You were late the other night last week, I said between nine and ten, not _after_ ten." His cold glare landed on Mag's shaking hands.

Mag mentally slapped herself, she was showing fear. She shouldn't be letting her guard down. "I tried to get there as fast as I could, Rotti."

"Not fast enough! Anyways, _Magdalene_, you could have left before nine." He closed in on Mag, a menacing laughter coming from deep within his throat. "How many times do I have to teach you what's right from wrong?"

"No, Rotti…" Mag cowered in the corner that Rotti had blocked her in.

"You must learn!" Rotti growled.

Mag looked fearfully at Rotti, her big bionic eyes were huge with fear. Rotti pulled her up to her feet so they could be eye to eye with each other. He couldn't bear stare into the face of this ingrate. He rose his fist ignoring the pitiful pleads from Blind Mag. His fist hit her face, sending her to the floor.

Overwhelming pain surged over Mag's face. She lightly touched her jaw feeling a warm liquid starting to seep out of the corners of her mouth. Tears strolled down her pale cheeks, trailing down them and onto her chin. She could feel her body give convulsions from the tears, her sobbing growing harder and harder as Rotti placed a hand on her.

"Shut up you stupid slut!" He plucked her up off the ground, forcing her face to meet his. He grabbed her throat and slammed her against the wall.

Mag gasped for breath, her hands flying up in instinct trying to loosen Rotti's grasp. She could feel herself fading away into the darkness. Her wrist communicator that was on her vanity started to ring before the world around her went completely black.

A/N: Aren't I just mean? Good day! *walks away from screen*


	4. What Will Become Of It?

A/N: Here we are, starting back from the cliffhanger of the last chapter. I seem to enjoy doing that now, lol

I do NOT own Repo! The Genetic Opera except for a copy of the DVD (don't we all?)  
>~~~<p>

Mag was awoken by a sharp pain on her side and Rotti glaring down at her. "Get up!" Mag held her side where Rotti had just kicked her. She lay on the floor, ignoring Rotti's demand. She could barely move because she was in pain, he had to of broken something. Rotti growled and roughly grabbed Mag's arm, jerking her up to her feet. "Do you not listen to what I say?"

Mag squeezed her eyes shut wishing that he would disappear. His beatings kept getting worse and worse, she couldn't take so much pain. (Every encounter they have, he's not 'beating' her at that moment. Thought I'd make things clear, sorry.) "Stop…" Her voice came out as a small, painful squeak.

Rotti grabbed her jaw to make her face him again, "What did you say?" His voice so menacing it could shatter glass. Mag tried to move her head away from Rotti's view; she couldn't stand being handled like this. "Fine then, don't answer me." He sent his fist to punch Mag's stomach.

Mag's body instinctively tried to drop to the ground but Rotti's hand still gripped her jaw. She lifted her arms up to hold onto her stomach, the pain was unbearable. All she wanted to do was lie in Nathan's comforting arms and cry out her anger and pain.

Rotti let go of Mag and watched as she crumpled to the ground. "Oh, did I hurt something?" He laughed.

Mag looked up at Rotti, hate and fear in her eyes, "Why do you get your enjoyment out of beating people, women, _pregnant_ women." She didn't even know if she was and wouldn't find put until she was able to leave since Rotti broke her communicator.

"Oh my, she speaks. Now shut the fuck up and don't talk to me like that."

Mag sneered at him, she wasn't too afraid anymore. The worst he could do is kill her and she would be glad to get out of the pain. "Oh please, Rotti-" She started sarcastically.

He picked her up by the neck again, laughing in satisfaction as she choked. Slamming her against the wall, she pleaded for him to let her go. He didn't care to hear her voice again, he was sick of her talking back to him.

Mag used the little strength she had left and kneed him in his manhood. Rotti released his grip and fell to his knees. Mag gasped for air, taking in all of the sweet oxygen that she could. She stood there against the wall watching Rotti groan in pain. She dare not run he would send a Repo man or his henchwomen after her.

Rotti finally stood up and looked at Mag, his harsh angry stare sent shivers through Mag's body. He punched her jaw one last time before walking out the door. Mag fell to the floor after losing consciousness.

Mag woke up not too long afterwards. Pain surged throughout her body, she could barely move because it was too painful. She crawled over to her badly damaged wrist communicator. Picking it up, she saw that it still worked, so she clicked the small button on the side showing her the messages. "You have one message from Nathan Wallace," The small machine chirped. "Play it." Mag demanded.

"Mag, you better sit down if you aren't already. This news is going to hit you so hard you'll go flying out the window and into next year! It was a positive, we're having a baby!" Nathan's excited voice sang out through the tiny speakers.

Mag's eyes lit up and tears of joy filled her eyes. But they soon darkened as soon as she remembered that Rotti had punched her in the stomach. She felt like throwing up, Rotti was such a prick. He didn't care what he did or who he hurt, just as long as he had things his way.

Mag slowly limped up to the Wallace's door, knocking on it painfully. Nathan came to the door in such a hurry that he ran into it with a loud thump. Mag suppressed a laugh. It was nice that she could laugh after what had happened. She wanted to hug Nathan for entertaining her and bringing up her pummeled spirits.

Nathan straightened himself out and opened the door to be greeted by a bruised and slightly bloody Blind Mag. "What happened to you?" He lightly touched Mag's jaw. Her once pale, milky white skin had turned purple around that area.

Mag shied away and brushed past Nathan. "Nothing," She said numbly. Her body still ached from the beating, but she tried to conceal it as much as she could.

"Now Mag, don't lie to me. Tell me what happened." He walked behind her, wrapping his arms around Mag's waist.

She winced in pain and turned out of his grasp. "Please, don't touch me…"

Nathan's eyes burned with anger, "Who did this to you Mag?"

She looked into his eyes, tears formed in hers. They broke through the wall and started to stream down her cheeks. Mag sought solace in Nathan's open arms. Her face pressed against his shoulder and her arms hooked under Nathan's.

Nathan lightly petted her head, "There, there, my angel."

Mag held on more tightly to him, she was glad she had someone to comfort her after a tragic night such as this. "Nathan…" Mag said, her voice muffled by Nathan's jacket. Nathan loosened his grip and looked into Mag's glassy eyes. "It was Rotti," her voice cracked.

Nathan growled, "Rotti…" He looked at Mag's bruised face, "He did this to you for what?"

"Being a minute late…" Mag choked, "And he punched my- he punched my stomach." She placed a hand on her stomach.

Nathan's eyes widened, "No…"

Mag slipped off her cloak, "Let's go upstairs to see the damage." She said, grabbing Nathan's hand leading him to his room.

Nathan shut the door softly behind him, "Alright, where did he all hurt you?"

Mag sighed as she flung off her dress leaving her in her undergarments. "He kicked me on my side, I know…"

Nathan ran his fingers softly across Mag's abdomen, examining the wounds. She had a big bruise in the middle of her stomach and another, along with a cut, on her left side. "I'll get a wash cloth," Nathan said softly while walking off to the bathroom.

Mag looked down to examine herself. She was shocked to see how the bruises contrasted against her pale skin. She put her hand on her stomach hoping that the small life inside of her was okay.

Nathan walked back out with a damp wash cloth in his hand, "This should help clean that nasty wound," He gently wiped away the blood showing a not-too-bad looking cut. "I can't believe he did this to you."

Mag shook her head, "He does these types of things all the time, except tonight was the worst…"

Nathan stopped what he was doing and looked her in the eyes, "He's done this before? My god, he _is _a monster."

Mag just shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it anymore, it-it hurts too much." She grabbed Nathan's hand that had the washcloth and placed it on her stomach, "We have to worry about the present now, and not _that_ present."

Nathan nodded not wanting to argue with her, "We should get to the hospital."

Fear flooded Mag's visage, "No…"

"Mag, what's wrong?" She started to cry again. He stroked her arm in an attempt to comfort her.

"They will ask questions…. Rotti will find out…" She choked between sobs.

Nathan cupped Mag's face which was hot from the tears, "Rotti will find out about what?"

Mag shook her head and backed up to sit on the bed. She looked at the ground trying to calm herself. "I'm sure he wouldn't want to get noticed for beating the Voice of GeneCo." She felt the bed shift next to her.

"We can lie about that Mag. All I care about is getting you medical attention." He wrapped his left arm around her. "And we need to know about the baby."

"Fine," Mag stood up and threw her dress on. "Let's go."

Nathan grabbed Mag's arm before she could get farther away from him, "Mag, honey, please tell me, have you _ever_ gone to the hospital after these, shall we say, 'punishments'?"

She looked at him. No one has ever cared about her well-being before. No one else knew what Rotti had done to her. Nathan wouldn't even know if she hadn't gone straight to the Wallace's house after rehearsal. She was always good at concealing the bruises and sometimes cuts. "No." She mumbled.

"What?" Nathan knew she said no, but wanted to hear her say it.

"No." She said louder for him to hear. "I never did, okay. No one ever cared if I was hurt and no one knew that he hurt me. All my life no one cared except for you and Marni. But seventeen years ago I lost you both and I lost a big part of myself too. I didn't know who I was anymore. I was no longer Magdalene Defoe, I was Blind Mag, and Rotti made sure of it. Seventeen years I have been abused, both physically and mentally, by GeneCo and the Largos. I was left a hollow shell of the woman I used to be. Who am I now? If you touch me, ever so slightly, I will shatter into a million pieces. They left me broken and bedraggled. I scream and no one hears my calls. I feel so lost, so lost in the shadows of hell. Rotti is the devil and he shuns me from the outside world. What would happen to me now if I lost you two? How I thank God everyday that I found you two again. You were the glue that mended my heart back together."

All Nathan could do was applaud. Mag had just poured her heart out to him and created this beautiful speech. "No words could explain how beautiful that was. I'm sorry that you had no one in your life. But I'm here for you, now." He gave her a light hug, careful not to hurt her.

She clung tight to him, never wanting to let go of the comforting warmth that he held. It was true; she had no one to care for her for the past seventeen years. So many years have gone by. "Nathan, I'm sorry that I never talked about everything that happened. After we go to the hospital I will."

Nathan smiled and let go of Mag, "We should really go now."

They walked into the small white room that the GENtern took them to. "The doctor should be in soon." She said before walking out and closing the door behind her.

Mag looked anxiously at Nathan, "Let's just hope he doesn't ask about how I got the bruises."

Nathan nodded just as the doctor entered the room, "Good evening, I'm Dr. Thompson." He said in a high voice. He looked like he was freshly out of medical school. "It's not every day someone can meet Blind Mag." He said, gawking at the singer. "Now, you have bruises I need to look at? Tell me where."

Mag mentally rolled her eyes, she didn't like this kid. He said it with such disdain like she was a burden on him. "I have a cut on my side and I think my rib is broke. I also have a huge bruise on my stomach, I don't know if anything is damaged."

"Okay, I'll check that out."

"She's pregnant, doctor, we want to know if the baby is okay." Nathan added quickly before the doctor could leave to get materials.

"Oh," He turned around and looked at Mag, "I guess I should get you prepped for an ultrasound." With that, he left the room.

"I don't like him."

"Mag!" Nathan gave a hard stare at her, "Bad, bad girl! That's not nice."

"Oh wah, did you see the way he talked to us like we were a waste of time?" She closed her mouth and stood up as Dr. Thompson walked back in.

"Alright, I need you to put this on and then follow me." He handed Mag a hospital gown. "I'll be right outside." He said as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Mag took off her dress and flung the gown over her head. She threw her dress at Nathan and opened the door to find Dr. Thompson right outside, "I'm ready," She said, tapping him on the shoulder.

He turned around, "Perfect, let's go."

Mag and Nathan followed behind him, up and down long hallways staring back at pictures of her saying to get cornea replacements. Not only was she the Voice of GeneCo but she was also the poster child for new cornea replacements. She hated it. She hated everything about GeneCo, wasn't there a normal place without a single GeneCo advertisement?

"Alright, if you would lie down on the bed, please." The doctor motioned toward a small examining bed next to a large screen.

Nathan stood by the bedside, holding Mag's hand tightly. "It's alright, Maggie." He whispered soothingly into her ear. "I love you no matter what."

Mag smiled at him and held his hand tighter. She always loved him, from the minute she ran into him. She may have been blind, but he treated her like any other human being. Everything was fine until Marni came along and started to fall for him. Mag acted like she didn't care, but deep down inside she was screaming for Nathan to come to his senses and say he loved her, not Marni. But all was too late and Marni and Nathan got married, while expecting a little one of their own.

"Who would have thought the Voice of GeneCo starting a family?" The doctor said, breaking the long, awkward silence. He pulled up her gown revealing the massive bruise, "Oh my…"

Nathan gawked at the purple patch of skin, "Honey, it got _bigger_! Oh god, why would he do that-"

Mag slapped him on the arm and gave him a quiet shush.

Dr. Thompson turned around with gel on his hands. He started to rub the cool liquid on Mag's stomach, making her shiver. He then grabbed a small device and placed it on her stomach softly. "Okay, now look on that big screen." He pointed over to the screen that was on the right of the bed. He moved the device around her stomach trying to determine where the baby was.

"Woah, wait, what's that?" Nathan interrupted, pointing to the screen.

The doctor turned around and looked where Nathan was pointing, "Oh, there it is. There's your little fetus."

Mag looked over, "Is- is it okay?"

The doctor examined it more, keeping his eyes glued to the screen. His eyes flicked to a small movement on the screen, "Look, it's moving, I think…" He let out a long sigh, "I need to get the more high-tech machine, it's better for looking at smaller objects inside of the body. Sorry about that, you'll have to follow me again. Here," He threw a small towel on top of Mag, "You can wipe yourself off with this."

Mag rubbed the towel around her stomach painfully then sat up, throwing the now dirty towel at Nathan.

"Alrighty then, let's go." The doctor said, opening the door. "It's just down that hall," He said, pointing down the long corridor.

They once again journeyed down the bright hallways, this time stopping at a large, very high-tech, room. "If you would so kindly step into the machine over there," Dr. Thompson pointed to a large machine with clear glass and lights.

Mag reluctantly stepped into the scary shower-looking thing. What kind of technology do they make anymore? "Ok, now what?"

"Just stand there, I'll close the door and turn it on." He walked over, closing Mag inside, and then pushed a button that was next to the latch on the door. Lights lit up in all directions like a picture was being taken. The wall to the left of the machine lit up, showing an x-ray of Mag. "Now all I have to do is click this button and it will be like an ultrasound- except better."

Mag looked at Nathan who was looking at her with a wierded out expression. "Enjoying yourself in there?" She glared at him and turned her attention to the screen.

"There it is!" The doctor exclaimed looking in the same direction she was looking in. "Let me zoom in here…" He pressed another button on the difficult control panel.

"How- how is it? Is it okay?" Mag asked, her voice trembling.

**A/N:** Well, I'm gonna end it right here. It feels like I'm rushing it, maybe it's just me. I hope you enjoyed and chapter five will be out soon!


	5. Risky Retorts

A/N: Well here we are… again… So were you wondering what happened? Lol. It makes me happy when someone leaves a good review on something of mine, I just wanted to say thank you!

Mag stared at Dr. Thompson anxiously. She was nervous from being so close to find out what happened, if anything did. "Why aren't you saying anything?" Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Just let me get a better look." He snapped.

Nathan narrowed his eyes at him, how dare he talk to one of his patients like that, let alone someone in Mag's condition? "Excuse me." He sneered, "What makes you think you can talk like that to her?"

The doctor looked up, "I'm sorry; I'm just irritated with this machine. I can't seem to figure it out. I've never used this before." He pushed a few more buttons until a high-res photo came up, showing a very small fetus. "There it is and it is just fine."

"How do you know?" Nathan asked, squinting his eyes at the screen.

"This machine has some type of life monitoring system and there's life in here- besides you, Mag." The doctor said happily, "Now let's get you treated for that rib, it was knocked out of place, not broken."

"I feel a bit better now that my rib is back in place." Mag said as she walked through the Wallace's door.

"And I feel better knowing our little one is safe." Nathan added, kissing Mag on the forehead. "I'm surprised he didn't end up breaking your jaw."

Mag smiled, "I'm just so lucky with that then, aren't I?" She walked into the sitting room and carefully sat on the couch, letting out a pained groan in the process. "I just ache so much. I wish I didn't have to be back by nine."

"Nine? I thought it was ten."

"No, he changed it to just nine now because I was…" She trailed off, hoping Nathan would fill in the sentence himself. For just being a minute late to her house, this happened. It was ridiculous. This must have been how he really felt about everything that was going on.

"Oh… so, are you going to tell me more things? You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm completely fine with it." Nathan sat next to Mag and grabbed her hand.

She shook her head, "I want to tell you, you need to know more about me." She took a deep breath then exhaled it, "Alright, let's start off with the day I had to leave you two. You were married, yes, and expecting Shilo. Marni had just told me I was Shilo's god mom. I couldn't be any happier and nothing could ruin that day. Wrong. That was the first day Rotti claimed me, taking me away from you two-as you know I already had my eyes."

Nathan squeezed Mag's hand as tears welled in her eyes. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry that he did that."

"It's not your fault, it was the eyes' fault. So from there on I never heard from you until you told me both Marni and Shilo died. It was hell though, living out the life as the Voice of GeneCo. I couldn't believe I liked this guy for giving me the gift of sight. It's just a burden now and I hate it every day of my life."

"So all the ads and interviews, you lied through gritted teeth?"

Mag nodded, "Yes. I was Blind Mag, I was the property of GeneCo, and everything I said weren't my own words. I- I was like his puppet, he controlled my every movement. It felt like I wasn't a person anymore. I barely had any free will at all." She looked at her hands, "'Blind Mag, do this. No, say that. Mag let him do that to you.'" She mocked, deepening her voice.

"What do you mean by 'let him do that to you'?" Nathan gently turned her head towards his, "Honey, who else did… things… to you?"

She stared at him blankly, no emotions in her eyes. She couldn't express anything anymore, she was dead inside. All the things that Largos have done to her can never be forgotten. She was lucky they didn't rape her in any way; it was all fist-to-face-and-rest-of-body contact. "Luigi… Pavi… Amber… everyone that would love to take all their anger and hate out on me," Mag finally choked.

"That is just ridiculous! Rotti has no remorse for his actions. Hell, he doesn't think when he does those actions. He doesn't care who he hurts." Nathan flexed his fists, he really would love to hit Rotti, and he even had the ability to kill him if he wanted.

"So life moves on, Nate. I'm glad I saw Shilo at that stupid mock Italian fare or else I would have never come here to tell her I was her god mom and never would have married the most wonderful man in the world." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "I always loved you, and unfortunately you didn't know that."

Nathan looked down at Mag, "You always loved me? I loved you too but I thought you just wanted to be friends so I started to date Marni."

Mag sighed "I always wished you'd come to your senses and say you loved me, but apparently you already did. Oh well, the past is behind us now."

"Is there anything else you wanted to tell me or is that all?"

"I wrote a dumb poem one night while I locked myself in my dressing room after Marni's death." She looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"Oh," Nathan said, interested, shifting in his seat. "Are you going to recite it to me, if you remember it?"

"Sure," Mag smiled and sat up, her eyes whirling, remembering of that sorrowful night so long ago. "Life is too short, only to live our lives as dust in the wind. We want so much more, but are so powerless. Close your eyes and think of the present, not the past, nor the future. They say one person can change the world. All you have to do is try. Don't give up and chase the morning." She closed her eyes, "I don't remember how it exactly went, so I'm sorry if it didn't make sense… Maybe someday it will come to me."

She opened her mysterious blue eyes to find Nathan staring at her in awe. "That was beautiful, dear, even if you couldn't remember parts of it."

Mag shifted in her seat, letting out a groan of pain. "Thanks…"

"Do you want to rest, I think you need it."

"Oh, no, I would have to go home to do that." She looked sorrowfully at Nathan, "And I know you'll make me go."

"You _are_ my wife and I want the best for you, honey. You need to rest and get healed up, I love you." He smiled sweetly and kissed her forehead. Standing up, he grabbed Mag's hand to help her up as well.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, then." She walked down the hall and out into the foyer, grabbing her cloak that was on the rack. Nathan followed shortly behind her.

He stopped in the doorway, "Goodnight, Mag."

"I love you goodnight, Nate." She walked up and lightly hugged him.

"Oh, Mag, I didn't know you were here." Shilo walked down the steps, "We're already saying our goodnights?"

Mag nodded and headed towards Shilo's direction to give her a goodnight hug. "Goodnight, Shi, I hope you have sweet dreams."

"Thanks Mag!" Shilo returned the hug, "I wish you sweet dreams too."

Mag smiled and walked to the door, stopping short and turned around, "Goodnight and I will miss you until tomorrow." She then proceeded out the door and into the cool night's air.

She was surprised to see her limo parked outside. She hadn't called him yet and he didn't wait there, she knew, because he wasn't out there when she left to the hospital. "Rotti…" She growled under her breath, he must have figured out that she went to the hospital. She walked down the sidewalk and opened the door to the limo.

Getting in, she heard the familiar voice that sent shivers down her spine and dread throughout her body, "Why were you at the hospital?"

Mag looked at him, his eyes were cold, "I needed to see if my baby was okay." She simply replied before looking away.

He scoffed, "And raise suspicions, Mag, do you think I can't figure out what you are doing?" He grabbed her arm, jerking Mag towards him, "I have people _everywhere_ that tell me things."

Mag looked at him, "I wasn't trying to do it in secret. I know that you have people everywhere, I'm not stupid."

He grabbed her jaw and squeezed it threateningly, "You better not have told anyone about this."

Mag let out a squeaked of pain, "No- No I haven't told- told anyone about this." Her jaw was still so tender and he was so rough with her, she hated him. She hated everything he did. What would he do if this happened to him? Like it ever would…

"Tell me you didn't. Say it to my face." His eyes pierced Mag's, threatening and emotionless.

"I told Nathan…" Mag mumbled. Her pain heightened as well as her fear.

Rotti let go of her, "Big mistake," He growled just as they pulled up to GeneCo Manor (Where Mag lives). "Why would you tell him?"

"He's my husband and he wanted to know what happened to me." Mag retorted.

"I told you to never tell anyone, Mag. Ever since you married him you have gone haywire!" He bit right back.

"It's because I have someone who actually cares about me." She took too many risks in her life and most of them ended badly.

"I would shut up now if I were you, Mag." Rotti said with suppressed anger.

"No, I'm sick of you bossing me around, beating me up, telling me what to say! I'm your damn puppet and I'm fucking sick of it!" She screamed.

His face turned red and his fists clenched. "Looks like I'll be needing new windows…" He whispered under his breath.

Mag looked at him, trying to detect what he just said. Before she could put the words together completely, he smashed her head hard against the window behind her, making it shatter. Mag heard another limo pull up. He slammed her head against the frame of the door before opening his door.

He got out slamming the door behind him. Mag heard the driver get out too and the second limo pull away. She held the back of her head, feeling the gash. She brought her hand up to her view to see it covered in blood. She feebly opened the door, falling out. She was too weak to stand.

Hope flooded over her when she saw that she was home. She tried to get on all fours but collapsed as soon as she did. This was it. She was going to bleed out on the sidewalk. Die a lonely death, no friends or family around her. Die like all of those poor people that get repossessed or mugged.

She then remembered that she had her new wrist communicator that Nathan had bought her. Mag used all of her strength and dialed in Nathan's number. It rang. Rang. Rang.

"Hello? Mag?"

"Na… Nathan…" She could barely keep her eyes open. Every breath was shallow and seemed like her last. She wanted to tell Nathan everything, she wanted to be held by him, lie in his comforting arms. No. Instead, she's out on the sidewalk- merely feet away from her house- dying.

"Mag? Mag, are you all right? Mag, answer me! Please, Mag!" Nathan's voice had become worried. She could hear as his voice shake, terrified that there was something wrong: And there was.

"He- help…" She couldn't hold on any longer. The darkness beckoned for her to leave the face of the Earth. She tried to hold on, but so much blood was lost. The last thing she could hear was the pleading cries coming from Nathan.

A/N: Okay… hate me… or not… Don't worry, chapter six will be out with all of your answers. I will make the beginning of it in Nathan's POV.


	6. Too Much

**A/N:** *Wearily walks up to screen* *Puts story up* *Runs away*

Nathan got startled when he heard his communicator blaring through the small room, "Incoming call from Blind Mag. Would you like to accept?"

"Of course I would, dumbass thing." Why would she be calling at this time of night anyways? It was almost ten, surely Rotti wouldn't allow her. "Hello? Mag?"

"Na… Nathan…" He heard Mag's desperate reply from the other side of the communicator.

Dear God, she sounded like she was hurt, and badly. "Mag? Mag, are you all right? Mag, answer me! Please, Mag!" Nathan shouted into the phone, his throat tightening. Something happened. Fucking Rotti did something to her and this time he tried to finish her off.

"He-Help…" Was the last thing he heard from his beloved wife. He desperately shouted into the communicator but no answer was heard.

He jumped up from his chair, throwing the small device on the ground, and flew out the door leaving a panicked Shilo behind him. He stuck his keys into the ignition and pulled out of the driveway. But wait, where was Mag? Where would Rotti encounter her… and where would he dump her body when he was finished?

Out of sheer curiosity, he sped down to Mag's house, GeneCo Manor. Like luck was washing over him, he found her right outside the gates. He stumbled out of his car to be met with a puddle of blood and an unconscious Mag. He knelt down and picked up her wrist, looking for a pulse. It was very faint, but there was one. He took off his jacket and ripped off his shirt, wrapping around Mag's head.

Nathan then got a good look at her. She was pale and felt very cold. There were shards of glass sticking out at all ends, deep and non-deep cuts covered her body. She lost quite a bit of blood. He picked out most of the pieces of glass. He had gotten there just in time. Opening the door to the backseat of his car and he gently scooped Mag up and put her in the backseat, jacket under her head.

Nathan hopped into the front seat and sped off to the hospital. He dodged traffic left and right. He turned white when he heard police sirens wailing behind him. He sighed and slowed down, pulling over to a nearby curb.

The police officer walked up, hat flashing in the window, "Sir, I do believe you were speeding. This is a city we live in, not a racetrack."

"I need to get to the hospital." Nathan spat, "My wife's hurt, she's dying. There's no time!" He gestured towards the backseat where Mag lay.

The police officer looked taken aback, "Oh- I- here, I'll give you an escort." The police officer ran back to his vehicle and drove ahead of Nathan, lights flashing.

Nathan didn't hesitate and sped off after the police car as fast as he could. He saw a tall building that lit up the whole street. It marked Sanitarium Hospital. Finally, they made it. He slammed on his brakes in front of the entrance and flew out of the car. He carefully grabbed Mag and ran into the hospital, shouting at the GENtern at the reception desk to get Mag to the ER.

As they wheeled Mag off, Nathan slumped down into a chair in the waiting room. The police officer joined him, "What happened to her, if you don't mind my asking, and was that Blind Mag?"

Nathan looked fearfully into the police officer's eyes, "Y-yes and it's a long story that she doesn't want anyone talking about."

"Why do you look so fearful all of a sudden, are you not telling me something?"

"Um- she's pregnant and I hope the baby's okay…" He didn't want to get into deeper conversation that led to the revelation of Rotti and his joy beatings on Mag. Although Nathan would enjoy it too much if Rotti got arrested and Mag got to live free from him.

He looked at Nathan with astonishment, "Oh my really? Who would be twisted enough to do that to her?"

_Rotti,_ Nathan shouted in his head, _it was fucking Rotti; arrest that son of a bitch! _"Ju-just please don't bring anything up like that. Mag would kill me if I told anyone…" He held himself back from screaming the very words that were swarming in his mind. He hated Rotti so much. He never thought he could hate someone that much in his life. Rotti has done things to Mag that no one should ever do to a woman. He's a sick sadistic bastard that deserves to die and Nathan will be happy when he finally croaks. Now, how long was it until then…?

"You know someone who did this to her, I could have him arrested."

Nathan looked at the officer in disbelief, "Sure, sure just arrest the savior of the world!" He growled under his breath.

"What?" The officer looked at Nathan like he was wearing a tutu and doing the hula.

"You heard me. Rottissimo Largo beats the Voice of GeneCo. You know how I know? Mag comes home every night and cries in my arms. Just last night she came home beaten and bloody… and now- and now look at what happened… My beautiful Magdalene… hurt… because of him." Tears leaked from Nathan's eyes. He flung his head in his hands and started to sob. He hasn't broken down like this since Marni's death. Why do these women make him cry like this?

The police officer was still gawking at him. "Rotti Largo… Rotti… I knew he was a bad man… but…"

"He's dying soon so I don't care. All I want is my Magdalene to be healthy. That's all I ask for…" Nathan pleaded.

A SurGEN in a long white coat came out with a clip board in hand, "Who is the one that brought Magdalene Defoe?"

Nathan shot out of his seat and literally ran to him, "Nathan Wallace, I brought her. I-is she okay?" He looked pleadingly into the SurGEN's eyes, this, hopefully, was the moment of truth.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you that she…"

Nathan stared wide eyed in horror at the doctor that stood in front of him. Was he really telling him that Mag was dead? "No…" He mumbled under his breath.

**A/N:** I know this one was short…. **Sorry**… I promise the next one will be better… if you don't kill me first. *Slowly creeps away from screen*


	7. Life's Unfair

**A/N:** **Well, here's Chapter 7, I hope you enjoy. And thank you for reviewing, please tell me what your opinion is on this story. Yes, I will probably be writing a Chapter 8, so don't get all teary eyed just yet. I DO NOT OWN Repo! The Genetic Opera!**

It has been an hour, no, over an hour. Hell, who knows, Nathan lost track of time. The doctor had said that Mag needed some type of surgery or else she could die. Nathan didn't know what that meant… and where the surgery was taking place.

His leg muscles protested against him as he stood up to walk around the room. Surprisingly he hasn't paced in anticipation the entire time. Just as perfect timing would have it, a doctor came out of the big doors that kept Nathan and Mag apart. Except this time, it was a different doctor.

"Nathan Wallace?"

"Yes?" Nathan asked, more of wanting to know what happened rather than answering him.

"Magdalene's surgery was successful. She should be free to go home in a few days." The doctor smiled.

Relief flooded over Nathan, "Thank you!" He held himself back from jumping for joy and hugging the doctor. He was glad Mag was okay, now the big problem was, was Rotti. What will happen when he finds out that Mag is alive? Or was this his sick little plan all along, nearly kill, or threaten, her so she would be too scared to tell anyone about who did this.

The doctor nodded and turned to leave the room, "Doctor… uh… When can I see her?" Nathan stopped him before he could leave.

"Visiting hours are over and she needs to rest. I'm sorry to say, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow."

Nathan let out a growl of irritation deep within his throat. "Thank you…"

The doctor nodded and walked back through the metal doors, leaving Nathan standing in the waiting room alone.

It was gone. The pain was gone. Was she dead? Mag opened her eyes to be greeted by bright white lights filling her view. Her head buzzed like someone had just hit her head. "Where am I?" The room around her was still a blur since her eyes hadn't adjusted yet. The thought had just hit her, "I still have my eyes!"

She tried to shift where she was but her body didn't move. _Shit, I'm paralyzed…_ Mag's breath quickened, no, she couldn't be. Not now… not ever. There was a little one on the way… or was there? She panicked, what happened? Is the baby alright? Or did she lose too much blood, or something bad happened. She knew, she just _knew_ it, there was something wrong. Something had happened.

Mag ran her fingers along the side of the hospital bed looking for the button to call in a nurse. With the little luck, she tried the other side, this time finding a small remote. She picked it up and brought it to her view.

Mag squinted, trying to figure out which button was which. She finally pressed a big red button. She jumped when the television turned on, full blast, dropping the remote. "Shit." She dangled her feet off the edge of the bed and looked on the floor for the remote.

Finding it, she picked up the small black object and turned the TV off, chucking the remote across the room. "Bitch!" Hey, she was alone, she always cursed under her breath when she was. She let out a long sigh, where was that button? Mag wondered if she could walk or not. Apparently she wasn't paralyzed since she had just moved, thank god!

Finally, she spotted a button with a nurse's hat on the side of the bed that she never put her fingers across when she was feeling over there. She pressed the button and a woman's voice was heard asking, "What may I help you with?"

"Can you come to my room, please?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a few seconds."

Mag nodded and released the button, lifting her legs back up onto the bed. Seconds later the GENtern walked into the room, clipboard in hand. "You're finally awake!" She walked closer to the bed, examining Mag's head. There was a bandage wrapped around it to help heal the wound on her head.

Mag's eyes widened, "Wait, how long have I been asleep?"

"For almost two weeks. You were in a coma." The GENtern answered, writing something down on the paper on her clipboard. "You have someone in the waiting room; he's been here the entire time."

Mag smiled, it had to of been Nathan. It was just like him to wait and never give up. "Can you send him in here, please?"

The GENtern nodded and walked out of the room. A minute or two later, Nathan walked through the door. Well, more like ran. His smile spread from ear to ear as he neared the bed, "Oh Maggie, you're alright! You were out for a week, almost two!"

Mag smiled and extended her arms for him to hug her. He gladly accepted, stepping into the embrace. Mag clung onto him, burying her face in Nathan's shoulder. She's waited for this for so long, to be in Nathan's warm, loving arms. Tears formed in her eyes, everything was too much. All that has happened just killed Mag. Why, oh why, would Rotti do such things to her? What has she done that had been so bad to receive such terrible treatment? Tears escaped her eyes, soaking Nathan's shirt.

Nathan rubbed Mag's back soothingly, pressing kisses against the top of her bandaged head. "Honey, it's alright. You're alright…" His voice cracked as he was on the verge of tears as well. It was very painful seeing his love on the sidewalk in a puddle of blood. It scared him to death that he could have possibly lost her. But all was better now.

"Nathan," Mag started her voice was muffled by Nathan's shirt. He let out a grunt to let her know he was listening, "Nathan, is- is the baby alright?" Her grip tightened when he didn't reply.

He separated the two of them and looked her in the eyes, "I seriously don't know, sweetie, the doctor never told me. I guess I never asked. I was more concerned about you."

Mag took a deep breath and exhaled, placing a hand on her stomach, "Oh god…" She whimpered, "I hope its okay."

"Maybe the GENtern will send in the doctor since you woke up. I'm sure he'd like to check and see how you're doing." Nathan tried to reassure her.

She shook her head in confusion, "Oh, I don't know… any news about Rotti?"

Nathan's eyes lit up, "Oh yeah! He's dead!"

Mag looked at him, her eyes slit, "What?"

He tilted his head to the side, "I thought you wanted him dead… I mean, I didn't kill him, I'm just saying. He died a few days ago, living longer than expected."

She nodded and smiled, "I know, it's just the way you said it. Thank god I'm away from him now."

Nathan smiled and grabbed Mag's free hand, rubbing his thumb over the top of it. She looked at him, smiling her own self. "I'll go look for the doctor," Nathan finally spoke, interrupting the silence. Mag nodded and pulled her hand away from his. "I'll be right back!"

Mag pushed a button on the handle of the hospital bed, making the upper half rise. She leaned back and watched the door, waiting for Nathan's return. It felt like hours until he returned, but was merely minutes. "D-did you find him?"

Nathan nodded, "He said he'll be in soon. He was ecstatic that you were awake."

Mag smiled and gestured for Nathan to stand by her side, "I want you here, next to me, all the way." He looked down at her and grabbed her hand, lacing their hands together.

A knock sounded by the door before the doctor came in, "Good morning, it's good to see you well, Mag!" He walked in further and stood in front of the bed.

"Tell me, how's my baby?" Mag looked pleadingly into the doctor's eyes.

The doctor looked instantly to the floor after she asked him the question. He looked back into Mag's anxious eyes, "I'm sorry, Magdalene…" He took a deep breath before continuing, "Your baby did not make it."

Mag looked at that doctor in horror, "Did-didn't make it? No…"Her grip on Nathan's hand tightened. She shook her head in disbelief. How could this happen? Just as light was shining in the dark cave of life, a rain cloud rolled in. Why do things like this have to happen to her? Why couldn't she just live a normal life?

The doctor looked at the clipboard he had in his hand, "You are able to go home in about two days. Again, I am terribly sorry. I know how hard this can be. I will leave you two alone and if you need me," He fumbled around in his jacket and pulled out a card, "Call this number." He dipped his head before walking out in utter silence.

Mag let out a single sob, her body trembling. Nathan looked at his wife, his hand still squeezed tight in her grip. "Honey…" He caressed her cheek softly, and then cupped her chin. "I- I didn't know… that must have been-" A single tear strolled down his face, landing on the bed sheet.

Mag's eyes shot out of focus as tears leaked from them. She was sobbing hard making her body give several convulsions. She wrapped her arms around Nathan's abdomen, hiding her face in his shirt around his stomach.

He hugged her, setting his head on top of hers. "Hush, Magdalene…" He rubbed circles on Mag's back, trying his best to calm her down, "Don't get too worked up, honey."

"I… can't… believe… it…" She cried, "Why… do these… bad things… always happen to me?" She let go of Nathan and looked deep into his glassy eyes, "Don't I deserve something good in my life?" Mag asked after a few deep breaths.

He nodded and cupped Mag's face, "It was Rotti's fault, but he's gone. Mag, we are safe."

Mag looked up at Nathan, now calmed, "Nate, what do you mean by 'that must have been'?" She touched his tears stained cheek.

"They told me that you had to go in for surgery. But I didn't know what kind…" He trailed off, leaving Mag to fill in the blanks.

She looked down at her stomach and then at Nathan, "They took away our little one… I- I can feel that it's not in there anymore. I knew something was wrong…" More tears leaked from her bionic eyes, streaming down her cheeks and reaching to her neck. She didn't know how many tears these eyes could take.

"Oh, God…" All Nathan could do was helplessly watch as she cried. He was blank. There was nothing he could do. Even though the baby wasn't even born, he already loved it to death and he could tell Mag did as well. But he ripped it from them… Rotti took their child away. Nathan's eyes burned with hatred for the deceased man, he was glad Rotti was dead. He should have gone straight to Hell for what he had done to Mag.

Tearful hours had gone by, the two still in the same positions. They had cried until no more tears could come. Sorrow has taken them into the darkness, beaten them until they were bloody pulps, and threw them down a dark well. Why do such things happen to good people? No one ever knows. Once you think the worst is over and healing process has come, well, you better think again. Sorrow, hate, misfortune, it's still just waiting around the corner to grab you out of utter surprise. It'll choke you until you cannot breathe. It will rip what innocence you have left. When can one be truly happy? Is there a certain amount of pain one can go through before happiness finally comes?

These thoughts swarmed Mag's mind as she stared at the wall. If there was, she hoped it would come soon. She squeezed Nathan's hand, "Honey, you should get home to Shilo."

He looked sorrowfully into Mag's eyes, "I guess…" He kissed the top of her head, "Will you be alright without me?"

Mag nodded and released his hand, "See you tomorrow, Nathan." He walked out the door leaving Mag alone. Everything felt like a dream. Maybe she was still in her coma and none of this happened. But why would something so fortunate like that happen to her? She fought to keep her eyes open, all the tears made her tired. Even though she was 'asleep' for over a week, she was dead tired.

Mag pushed the down button on the railing of the bed, making the upper part lower. She closed her eyes, hoping sleep will come to her quickly, putting her out of the misery for a few hours. The last thing she could hear before slipping off into the darkness was a GENtern coming in to check on her IV bags.

**A/N: Please. Don't. Kill. Me. I had a plan, a mighty fine plan. Actually, I **_**was**_** going to have her lose the baby in chapter five, then I thought, "No, I don't want to have to write about a **_**very**_** depressed Mag… yadda yadda ya…" I didn't even think I was going to in this one… But I did… oh well… let's see where Chapter 8 takes us!**


	8. Home

**A/N: ****DON'T KILL ME!**** Here we are… Good ol' chapter 8! I'll see if I can make this one longer than Chapter 7, I know it was kind of short… (The story-not just this chapter- **_**will**_** start getting progressively better, so don't worry.)**

…..

Mag opened her eyes suddenly. She stared at the ceiling blankly. The silence was welcomed by her ears. Moments like this were rare nowadays. She inhaled deeply, holding it for several seconds before exhaling. _Where was Nathan?_ She thought to herself. She was supposed to go home today.

Yesterday, they took off her bandages. The wound was healing up nicely. She was able to look at her stomach too; the bruises were going away, thankfully. She was happy that she was healing up nicely. Mag just wanted to get home and take a long, warm bath. _Where was Nathan?_

"Maggie, dear, are you ready?" Nathan walked in, a dress draped on his arm.

Mag sighed and sat up, dangling her feet off the bed, "I suppose." She scooted to the edge of the bed and set her feet on the floor to stand up.

"I brought one of your dresses that you left at my house." He held up a black dress that was low cut in the front and had silver and gold sequins lining the color.

"Of course you brought your favorite dress." She sighed as she snatched it out of his hand. She stared at him, "Aren't you going to close the door?"

Nathan stared at her dumbly, "Excuse me?"

She let out an irritated sigh and walked over to the door closing them in the room, "So I can bloody change, idiot." She pulled the hospital gown off over her head, throwing it on the floor. "You didn't by chance bring any underwear with you?"

Nathan nodded and reached in his jacket, "I figured you'd want some since… yeah…" He walked over to Mag, arm extended.

She nodded in gratitude and grabbed them, slipping her legs into the holes. Mag looked at him again, "Bra?"

He laughed, "What do you think I am a dresser for undergarments?" Then he stopped and reached in the other side of his jacket, "Of course I did."

Mag smiled and put her arms through the straps, turning around, "Would you mind hooking me please?"

Nathan didn't try to argue and hooked her bra. "There you go, baby."

Mag flinched, "Thank you…" She whimpered softly as she picked her dress up off the floor.

Nathan placed a hand gently on Mag's arm, "I'm sorry, honey, I didn't mean…"

She stopped moving and looked into his eyes, hers teary, "It's alright Nate, I know you didn't mean to. We both lost _our_ baby."

Those words broke through Nathan's shield like a rock through glass. It still pained him that this had happened. A part of him was dead now… a part that could never be revived. He stared into her eyes for a few more moments before looking away.

Mag lifted up her hand and placed it on his cheek, "I know, dear…" She then continued to put on her dress. "Boots. Boots. Where are my boots?" She looked around the room, spotting them on a chair in a shady corner.

"I brought some of my slippers in case you didn't feel like wearing those things." Nathan suggested, holding Mag's arm before she could make it to her black, thigh high leather boots.

"No thank you, Nathan." She shook her head and proceeded onward. "I'm fine wearing these."

Nathan grunted in acknowledgment."Do you have everything ready?"

"Yeah, I did that last night." Mag answered while putting on one of her boots. "You know what makes me uneasy and kind of creeped out?"

"What is that, dear?"

"That they had to of undressed me, _all the way,_ to put me into one of those gowns." She shuddered at the thought.

"I know, right!" He agreed.

"I know left." Mag mumbled under her breath.

"What'd you say, dear?"

"I said, I know, left! God, it's so annoying when people say I know, right. So, that's my comeback." She finished putting on her second boot then stood up. "Wait, where's my cloak?"

Nathan sighed, "I'm sorry, Maggie, but it go ruined…" He looked away for but a moment before he turned quickly back to Mag, "But I _did_ buy you a new one."

"Thank you, Nathan, but it just won't be the same…" She grabbed the new black cloak from the bag Nathan had brought.

"Why is that?" Nathan tilted his head slightly to the side.

"I had that cloak for over seventeen years. Remember when you and Marni chipped in and bought it for me for my eighteenth birthday?"

"God, you had that thing for almost twenty years!" He exclaimed in astonishment. "I do have it at home, though, Mag. All we have to do is… clean it and… sew it, I think."

"I love you." She kissed him on the cheek and walked over to the door, "Alright, let's go."

They both walked down the bright, white corridors, twisting around several corners, going through various doorways until finally they came out through a large metal door. They were met by a darker room with several plushy chairs.

Nathan grabbed Mag's arm before she walked out the door, "We have to check out first." He dragged her over to the reception desk.

"Checking in or out?"

"Checking out Magdalene Defoe," he stated, letting go of Mag's arm.

The receptionist smiled and tapped at her keyboard, "Okay, you are free to go."

Nathan nodded and turned around to walk out the door, "Come along now, child." He chuckled under his breath, calling after Mag whom was eyeing the candy bowl.

Mag looked at him with puppy dog eyes, "I want just one, is that alright with you?" Nathan moaned in irritation and nodded. She grabbed a piece of hard butterscotch candy and walked up to Nathan, "Here, I got one for you too."

They walked out the automatic sliding doors to be greeted by bright sunlight and a slight breeze. "Oh, it's so gorgeous out here!" Mag walked farther away from the door, looking at her surroundings, "I haven't been able to enjoy the outdoors in such a long time."

Nathan pulled keys out of his front left jacket pocket as he examined the very happy Mag. "Okay, we have to get home. There will be plenty more days where you can enjoy the outdoors."

Mag nodded and followed as Nathan crossed the street to the parking lot of a thousand cars. Nathan walked up to the passenger's door and opened it for Mag, closing it after she got in. Then he walked around the front of the vehicle to get in himself. He put the key in the ignition and started the car.

Nathan looked at Mag as they drove down the street, "When are we going to get your belongings from GeneCo Manor?"

She let out an audible sigh, "Uh, in a few weeks, I want to rest and stay home for a while. It'll still be there…" Mag shifted in her seat and looked out the window, watching several cars and people go by. She just realized she called the Wallace Residence her home. She smiled. Life _was_ getting a little better. She looked over to Nathan to see him smiling too.

"Here we are," Nathan announced, stopping the car in front of the large gates. He popped out of the car and ran over to let Mag out. Before he could open the door, she locked it. "Mag, I think you need the door _unlocked_ in order to get out." He put his hands on his hips.

"I would like to do things myself, Nathan. Please, step away…" She looked at him pleadingly.

Nathan nodded and stepped away to allow Mag to get out on her own. She unlocked the door and pulled the handle. Pushing the door open, she grabbed the bag on her lap and stood up to get out. "Thank you." She said as she passed Nathan.

Shilo came bursting through the door and up to Mag, "Are you feeling better?" She asked looking Mag up and down.

Mag smiled and brushed by Shilo, "In the house, please."

Shilo shrugged and raced into the house after Mag, Nathan following slowly behind. Mag sat the bag down on the stairs and held out her arms to hug Shilo. She walked into Mag's arms, folding hers around the singer. "Are you _really_ alright, Mag?"

Mag shook her head, "I don' think I'll ever be… I'll never be okay… I lost my…" Her throat tightened and tears welled in her eyes. Mag's grasp tightened around Shilo, "My little one is gone now… I feel so empty… so empty…"

Shilo started to cry with her, "Oh Mag, I'm so sorry... I wish there was something that I could do." She released Mag, "Hold on a minute," Then ran up the stairs.

Nathan came up behind Mag, taking off her cloak and hanging it up. He then stood next to her, "Shilo's a good kid. She's just trying her best to comfort you." He started to rub circles on her back.

Mag turned to look at Nathan, her bionic blue eyes glowed in the darkness of the room, "I know, Nathan, I know she's trying…"

Nathan looked sorrowfully at his wife, running his fingers through her thick, brown hair. She closed her eyes, clutching the sides of her dress as he traced her jaw lightly with his fingertips, wiping away stray tears.

Shilo came rushing back down the stairs, something now in her hand, "I got this for you, Mag!" Nathan removed his hand from Mag's face and backed away so the two could be together.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Mag complained. Shilo ignored her and held out the small bag. Mag reluctantly grabbed it from Shilo's hand and brought it close to her.

"I hope you like it," Shilo squeaked as Mag started to open the bag.

To Mag's surprise, it was a bottle of her favorite perfume. Full and brand new. "W-where did you find this?" She asked as she took out the bottle, bringing it up to her nose to take a whiff of it.

"It was the last bottle, so you won't be able to find any others." Shilo explained a smile plastered on her face.

Mag hugged Shilo, "Thank you, Shi." She whispered in her ear before she pulled away.

"You should go to bed, Shi. I know you haven't been yet." Nathan suggested, lightly touching Shilo's arm.

She turned to him and nodded, not wanting to argue. He was right, and she was able to rest now knowing that Mag was okay… well, better than before. "Goodnight daddy. Goodnight Mag." She gave them both pecks on the cheeks and walked up the steps.

"I need a bath." Mag mumbled before she started to walk up the stairs too.

"Might I join you?" Nathan smiled, grabbing Mag's arm.

"I just wanted to soak in the tub, not make love in it." Nathan looked at her with big, pleading eyes. She sighed, "But you can sit on the toilet and keep me company if you want… you have to be _dressed_."

"Okay." He entwined his hand with Mag's as they journeyed up the stairs.

Mag went straight to the bathroom, instinctively closing the door behind her, closing Nathan out. She started to get undressed when she heard him knocking, "Hey, now, you promised."

She laughed and opened the door, "Sorry, Nate…" She gestured for him to come in, and then closed the door after he had entered. "Alright, I need you to do one thing," She turned around, making her back face Nathan, "Unhook my bra, will you?"

Nathan clapped excitedly and unclasped the hooks, the material loosened and snapped forward. "There you go, my dear." He brushed a few kisses to the back of her neck before taking his place on the toilet.

"So," Mag began as she drew the bath, "I heard you stayed at the hospital waiting for me to wake up." She looked into his loving eyes, "Eyes are up here, Nathan." She pointed out, taking her fingers from her bare chest to her eyes.

Nathan shook his head like he was snapped out of a trance, "Yeah… sorry," He straightened himself out, "They said you had a slim chance of waking up earlier than a month, but I knew you would pull through."

Mag laughed, "Of course, I'm the toughest one of the group." She kissed his cheek playfully before getting into the tub, letting out a moan of pleasure. "Ah, this is so relaxing…" She closed her eyes for a few moments before looking back up to Nathan, "Okay, let's keep this conversation going, what did you do when they told you I awoke?"

"I literally jumped for joy and hugged the doctor that told me. I'm sure that everyone that was in the waiting room thought I was high off something." He chuckled, "You don't know how happy I was… I waited for days, hoping you'd wake up. You know, if I would have lost you, I wouldn't know what I would do. I can't lose- I just couldn't let you slip through my fingers… Seeing you laying on that sidewalk- all that blood… there was so much…" He may have been a Repo Man and saw blood every day, but seeing it come from a loved one is much more difficult to look at. Anyways, it was like he had two personalities, the Repo Man could stand looking at blood and tearing into innocent flesh, but Nathan Wallace would faint at the very sight of it.

Mag sat in silence. It was horrible for Nathan to have seen her like that. She was glad that she had him, though, to save her from dying. She looked up at him. He had his face buried in his hands. Mag reached over to touch Nathan's leg.

"I'm all right, don't worry." He straightened himself out and smiled, looking down at Mag who shrugged it off. "Do you need a sponge or wash cloth or something?" He stood up and looked around the room until he spotted the wash cloths. He grabbed one and handed it to Mag.

"Thanks!" She replied, taking it from him and dipping it in the water, "I guess I should get clean now, I'll be a prune before I get out if I stay in any longer." She grabbed the bottle of soap on the small ledge next to her.

"Someday, I'll wash you." Nathan murmured under his breath as he sat back onto the toilet.

"What did you just say? Did you just say that you'll _wash_ me one day?" She looked at him dumbfounded.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Nathan teased.

"Eh, here, you can wash my back…" She handed him the wet, soapy wash cloth.

Nathan smiled wildly and grabbed the wash cloth as he got up, "Yay!" He bent down and gently placed the cloth on Mag's back, gently moving it up and down until her back was covered in white suds.

"Thanks… I washed the rest of my body already, sorry babe." She shrugged Nathan's hand off her back. "Dammit, I forgot to grab clean clothes. Wait… I don't have any nightwear here…" She scoffed at herself, "I hate to ask you this, but can you get me some fresh undergarments? I guess I'll just have to sleep in that…"

"Don't worry. I can let you borrow a shirt of mine." He said, opening the bathroom door. "Oh, towels are right there." He pointed to a metal towel rack with several bath sheets. "And they're extra big." He finished as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Mag pulled the plug and stood up, lifting her legs over the sides to get out. She shivered as the cold air hit her wet skin. She quickly picked up a bath sheet, wrapping it around her body. After she got warmed up she unwrapped the towel from her body and dried her hair off with it. She dried off the rest of her body and wrapped herself back up again just before Nathan walked back in.

"Here, I hope this suits your needs." He threw a black nightshirt at Mag along with her undergarments. "I'll let you get dressed while I wait in the room." He nodded his goodbye before walking out the door again.

…..

"Hello, dear," Mag greeted as she walked into the bedroom, "Ah, I feel so refreshed and clean…" She walked over to the bed and got on. She climbed up to Nathan on all fours then collapsed on top of him, resting her head on his chest. "I've wanted to lie in your arms for so long."

Nathan smiled as he held Mag in his arms, "It feels so right…" He kissed the top of her head.

Mag let out a long, content sigh, "You feel so warm and comfortable." She snuggled closer to him, "And I can feel that you want me…" She laughed, looking into his eyes.

He looked sheepishly away, "I can't stop myself, sorry." Looking back, he pressed his lips against hers.

Mag pulled away, "I just want to sleep." She rolled off of Nathan and onto the other side of the bed, pulling the blankets over her. "Goodnight, Natey." She turned and gave him a peck on the lips then lay on her side, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, Maggie." Nathan petted the back of her head and turned off the lamp.

Mag stayed awake a while longer, her eyes still closed, and was still facing away from Nathan. Rotti was gone. She was safe. Shilo probably inherited GeneCo… wait, does that mean she could still sing? Her body tensed up in thought. Maybe she could sing what she wants to sing and not what someone else does. Blind Mag would no longer wear those revealing dresses or those ones that were so tight she was falling out of them. Would she even be Blind Mag anymore? Mag had grown onto the name and everyone recognized her under it… Maybe she would keep it. But it _was_ just another memory of Rotti and his claim on her life… She relaxed, trying to forget about everything for just that night. She tossed onto her other side to be face to face with Nathan, luckily he was asleep. Mag let out one last sigh before erasing everything from her mind so she could concentrate on the peaceful slumber.

….

Mag opened her eyes as the world around her rushed into her senses. She sat up, yawning, to see what time it was. It was about noon. She couldn't believe she slept that long! Nathan walked into the room, a tray in his hands, "Lunch in bed." He walked over to Mag and sat the tray on her lap.

"Wait, what?" She rubbed her eyes in confusion, "Why did you bring this to me?" She looked at the tray. It had a peculiar looking sandwich on it along with a glass of _something_ and chips.

"It _was_ going to be a breakfast in bed, but… you got up a little late today." He kissed her on the forehead, "You deserve it."

"Thank you, but from now on I would like to make my own food." She picked up the sandwich, "What kind is this?"

"Your favorite," Nathan smiled his hands behind his back.

"Oh…" Mag gasped, looking at Nathan then at the sandwich then back to Nathan. "I love you!" She took swift bites of the sandwich, devouring it quickly. "I haven't had this is such a long time. Now, if I remember right, that should be sweet tea…"

Nathan nodded, "And I made it just how you like it."

Mag's smile spread as she picked it up and took the first drink. It cooled her mouth, moistening the dryness that had taken over. "Thank you so much! God, I remember when you, Marni, and I always had this for lunch. You were always the better cook."

"Don't forget the chips, now. You have to finish off the meal."

Mag shrugged and stuffed them hungrily into her mouth, "And I'm still hungry. That hospital food isn't worth mice pellets." She patted her half empty stomach, "Seems to think they made my stomach bigger or something." She put the tray off to the side so she could stand up, "I want to make lunch this time." She said, getting up.

"Good, I haven't eaten yet." He laughed, doing the same thing.

"This time, it'll be _your_ favorite." Mag walked out of the room leaving Nathan to clean up.

Shilo came out of her room to greet Mag, "So, Mag, what are you going to do about the singing? Should I keep you on, or do you want to quit?"

Mag stared at Shilo. That was just odd. She was just thinking about that last night and was on her way to tell Shilo. Maybe it was bombarding the young girl's mind as well. "I was planning on staying, but I would like to pick out my songs and outfits. I want some free will, you know."

"Of course! I would never tell you what to say or do."Shilo hugged Mag and walked away.

"She's a very peculiar girl…" Mag whispered under her breath before marching down to the kitchen.

…..

**A/N: I was going to continue on after this, but god, this chapter was getting long and I still had a lot more that I wanted to put on it. So here is this chapter and chapter 9 will be out sometime after I finish it!**


	9. Memories Are Harsh

**A/N: And here we are, chapter 9. Holy Sh*t, We Started This Op'ra Sh*t, sorry… it's chapter nine already. Okay… I hope you enjoy. This picks up two and a half weeks after chapter 8. (It was supposed to be a part of chap 8, but too long, too long…)**

Nathan grabbed the bag he had sitting on the bed and headed downstairs to Mag. He had finally finished it and he knew she'd absolutely love it. He spotted her curled up on the couch with a cup of hot coffee cupped in her hands. "Maggie, I think you might want to see what I have for you…"

Mag looked up at him, taking a sip of coffee before she asked, "What is it?" He held the bag out so she could take it. Mag let out an irritated sigh while she sat her cup down on the coffee table in front of her. She yanked the bag out of Nathan's hand, tearing it along the side.

"Be careful with the bag, Mag." Nathan scolded as he took a seat next to her.

She ignored him and reached her hand inside, throwing all of the tissue paper out, making it flutter to the ground like snow. Mag let out a grunt of triumph when her hand brushed up against cloth. She pulled it out to find out it was her old cloak. She stood up so it could unfold itself, "Honey, you fixed it!" She looked excitedly at Nathan, "I just want to- I – SQUEE!" She jumped up and down then threw herself on top of Nathan, hugging him tightly.

He laughed, "Squee, really?"

"I'm just so happy that you fixed it. I love you, I love you, I love you so!" She jumped off of him and put on the cloak. She ran her fingers along the sides and on the arms noticing several stitches, "Oh, my, this must have been really torn up…" Mag wrapped her arms around herself, "It feels so good to be in you again, my friend."

"That- that sounds so _wrong_…" Nathan looked up at Mag who furrowed her eyebrows. "What? You're the one who said it!"

"But it's so comfortable and familiar. I love this cloak. It's very special to me. Oh, if we would have had a little girl, I would give it to her… after I would have grown old and died, of course." She smiled while she continued to hug the garment around her. Mag twirled around the room in joy, humming one of her favorite songs, "You just made my day, Nathan."

"Good, now," He stood up and patted Mag on the back, "Tell me, how much coffee have you had?"

"Um," She looked at her cup and then at the empty doorway, "Possibly three or four cups. It's dark roast, so there isn't as much caffeine. I'm just high off happiness."

"Well then, let's just get the rest of your stuff before you scare me any further…" Nathan slowly walked away from Mag and out into the foyer.

Mag shrugged it off and followed him. "I think I have luggage bags there." She started to open the front door, "Everything I own is pretty much in my- the room." Mag walked down the sidewalk and up to the gate before stopping, "Can I drive?"

Nathan stopped a few inches in front of her, "Have you ever driven before?"

"No," She shook her head eyeing the shining keys in Nathan's hands, "But I can learn." She rocked on her feet forward and backward waiting for Nathan's reply, her arms crossed.

"Fine, since it's not that far away…"

"Thank you!" She grabbed the keys from his hand and sprinted towards the car. Mag opened the door and got in, quickly closing it behind her. She waited until Nathan got into the passenger's seat before she started the engine, "Are you nervous?" She asked him.

Nathan looked at her, "Only a little…" He nervously laughed, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants.

Mag laughed wickedly, "I know I could always scare you." She then sat straight forward, foot pressing the brake pedal, the other lightly touching the gas, "Are you ready?" Nathan shook his head. Mag ignored his head gesture and let go of the break, pushing hard on the gas. They zoomed down the road until they had to stop. She pushed as hard as she could on the break, jerking them forward.

Mag looked over to see Nathan clinging onto the seat for dear life, "HOLY FUCK MAG ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?" He looked at her, his eyes wild with fear.

Mag smiled and took her foot off the brake again to move, but before she could, a police car pulled up behind them. "Great, Mag, you got us pulled over! And we didn't even make it a block from the house."

A police officer walked up to the driver's side of the vehicle and tapped on the window. Mag rolled it down and stared him in the eyes. "Ma'am, you were speeding. Hell, I wouldn't think that would be called speeding…" He looked back down the road in astonishment, "I would have to ask-"

"Wait," Nathan put his hand up that was clinging onto the seat, "She doesn't have her license yet, I was just teaching her how to drive."

"She doesn't look like a teenager to me… a little late for that?" He put his hands on his hips.

"Hell-o, I'm Blind Mag. I was blind for the first nineteen years of my life and worked for GeneCo for the past seventeen!" She sat back in the seat, "I just wanted to get the rest of my stuff…"

"Wait a minute, I recognize this car…" He looked at the back seat and then at Nathan, "You were taking your wife to the hospital that day, you were speeding."

Nathan nodded, "Yes… and she's better now. That was over a month ago." He reached up and grabbed Mag's hand.

"Oh, well, congratulations." The policeman looked at Mag, his arm extended to shake her hand.

She looked at him, confusion shown in her eyes, "What for?"

"For your pregnancy, Nathan told me that you were expecting." He smiled as he remembered that moment.

Mag looked at him vacantly, frozen in place. She hadn't completely forgotten about it, naturally, but she never tried to remember it either. Two and a half weeks she lived without it being mentioned and in just one day, her world was shattered. Her day was ruined. She was no longer high off joy, now she drowned in sorrow. A few tears escaped from her eyes as she turned and threw her face into Nathan, clinging on to him. Mag couldn't help it. She knew that every time that it would be mentioned, she would cry just as hard as she did when she first received the news.

The police officer must have known as he tipped his hat and walked silently away. "We can go back home, if you want." Nathan cooed, smoothing her hair down.

Mag pulled away from him and shook her head, "No, I want to get the rest of my stuff and I need to learn how to cope with this. Honey, I can't just go curl up somewhere, crying my eyes out every single time it is mentioned." She lifted herself completely up and sat back in her seat, "Now, let us go." She gently pressed the gas, continuing the journey to GeneCo Manor.

They pulled up to the front of the manor. Mag took a deep breath before turning the car off, "We're here." She said in a monotone voice. She opened the door and got out, walking up to the front door of her former house.

Nathan followed behind her, "Are you sure you can do it?"

Mag looked at him like he was crazy, "Of course I can! I'm just trying to soak everything in…" She snapped. Nathan flinched at the harshness that had entered his love's voice. Mag saw the hurt in his eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm just not in a good mood right now." She pressed a button on the wall next to the door which brought out a small holographic keypad.

"What the…" Nathan looked at the odd technology in amazement. He hadn't seen anything like this come with houses before. But of course, it was Rotti's for Mag, the Voice of GeneCo. Naturally Rotti didn't want anything happening to her.

Mag typed on the little keyboard, unlocking the door. She pushed it open to reveal a beautifully decorated house. Actually, it seemed more gaudy than beautiful. Nathan could tell that Mag didn't decorate it herself. She walked in, turning around to watch as Nathan closed the door. "Well, here it is."

He looked around, "This place is huge!" Nathan chuckled when he heard his voice echo.

"Yes, yes… I don't care how glamorous it is… Rotti has bugs planted almost _everywhere_ in this house. I couldn't have guests over even if I wanted to." Mag growled as she gestured for Nathan to follow her. "And the stairs… we shall journey up them to my former room." She walked up the stairs, looking around. There wasn't anything she wanted or needed.

Nathan followed her gaze when it landed on a golden vase with silver flowers that were dotted with diamonds, "Are you going to take any of this with you?" He walked over to the vase and brushed his finger tips across the surface.

"No, none of this is mine. All of my stuff is in my room." She continued to walk down the hall, and turned right into her room.

Nathan followed behind her again, stopping when he reached the room, "Oh my…" The room was twice, no three times the size of his. There was a large marble vanity with makeup items covering the top of it. A rounded bed stared across from him, taking up a third of the space. The walls were painted light gray with a darker gray spiraling pattern. In the middle of the wall on the left was a rather large bay window, painted black. "Wow… I mean… just…"

Nathan's mouth was still agape when Mag turned around to look at him, "What?"

"It's so big…"

"Ugh, just let that be…" She walked over to a door. She opened it, revealing a rather large walk in closet. Mag walked in and grabbed a black leather luggage bag. "Okay, there are only a few things I actually want to take. I want most of my clothes, the pictures… and I want my blanket that's on the bed." She drug the bag over to the bed and plopped it on its back, unzipping it. She pulled out random articles of clothing that had inhabited it and threw them on the floor in front of Nathan, "These were from my last tour… I don't think I want any of it."

Nathan picked up a black and red lace corset that fell on his foot, "This is cute." He held it up to show Mag, she sighed and grabbed it from his hands, "Fine… I'll keep it," then threw it back into the bag. She walked over to her dresser and rummaged through the drawers, "Okay, all of my undergarments are going with me… and these shirts… definitely these pants…" She took out what she wanted and tossed them over to the luggage bag to be packed later.

"How about all of this makeup?" Nathan asked, trying to be of some use.

She looked at him, pondering for a moment before answering, "Eh, throw it all in the bag next to the vanity." She stood up and followed Nathan to her vanity, "Because I'll freak out when I can't find the certain piece of makeup I'm looking for when I put my face on." Mag picked up a bottle of purple perfume, "Hey, that's where that went." She sniffed trying to act unsuspicious and stuck it in the pocket of her cloak.

Nathan looked at her, one of his eyebrows lifted, "Um… okay…" He picked up the bag and threw all of the makeup in it, ignoring the protests Mag was screaming for throwing everything in there without organization. "We can organize it when we get home," Nathan growled, looking at Mag's face which was red with anger.

"Whatever… last thing is my blanket…" She walked over to her bed and sat on the edge, "I'm gonna have to say goodbye to one of the most comfortable beds ever." She lay on her back, arms and legs sprawled out.

Nathan walked over to the bed and looked at the mess of clothes scattered all over the floor, "And we also have to pack these clothes up." He sat on the bed next to Mag, looking down at her laying form.

"Ugh…" She sat up, "Bloody clothes… I hate packing." She looked at the large pile of clothes next to her luggage bag. "Feel my blanket, though, isn't it gorgeous?" Mag picked up a corner and dragged it to where Nathan could feel it.

Nathan picked it up and rubbed his fingers against the soft, plush fabric. "Soft… it's the best kind of blanket to make love on." He smiled at Mag.

She looked him, "You still want me, I know it and not just from the bulge in your pants." Mag laughed, kissing Nathan on the cheek.

"Over a month… I've been waiting for over a month… But I can wait longer, I am a patient man." He sat up straight on the bed.

Mag shrugged, "Aw, what the hell, let's go for it." She put a hand on Nathan's cheek, bringing his face towards hers. She pressed her soft lips against Nathan's, shivers ran through her body. Every time, she felt those same shivers enter her body. She liked the touch of another upon her skin.

Nathan kissed her back, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Mag moaned as their tongues touched. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They parted for breath, "Are you sure? I can wait…" He looked into her eyes, his showed sincerity.

"This room needs excitement before we leave." Mag shrugged. She unzipped her boots and took them both off, then took her socks off. Nathan did the same. Pressing another kiss against his lips, she lay down onto her side, taking Nathan with her.

Nathan withdrew his kiss and trailed it down to Mag's chin, continuing towards her collarbone. Mag let a moan escape from her lips as Nathan's soft kisses left her collarbone and onto her neck. "Oh, Nathan, take me here, take me now!"

Nathan stopped and looked at her, an eyebrow raised, "What?"

Mag shook her head and guided her hands from Nathan's shoulders down to his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. She slid her hands back up to Nathan's shoulders, taking his shirt off, and threw it on the floor.

Nathan sat up, and brought Mag with him. He did the honor of taking off Mag's cloak and threw it on the floor next to his shirt. "Why do you have to wear dresses?" He complained while putting his hands on Mag's hips.

"What? They make me feel free. Of course, I love the occasional t-shirt and jeans composure…" Mag kissed Nathan again, her arms wrapped around his neck.

Nathan got into the motion of things, kissing her back, hard with passion. He moved his hand farther up Mag's thigh, slipping his hand up her dress. Mag squeaked in surprise when Nathan got closer to her most intimate part. He massaged her inner thigh as he left a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Nathan," Mag cried when he slipped one of his fingers into her. He smiled and slipped out, pulling her dress up. Mag's breath quickened as he pulled the dress over her head, leaving her in only her underwear.

"God, Mag, you're so gorgeous." He licked in between her breasts and up her neck before unzipping his pants. He stood up, ripping his pants off, and then his boxers, "Hey, they're comfortable." Nathan quickly defended before Mag could say anything to him.

Mag grabbed his arms and yanked him down onto the bed. "I wasn't going to say anything… but okay!" She leaned in to nibble on his ear, earning a slight giggle from Nathan.

Mag then bit down, making Nathan growl and throw her onto her back. He climbed on top of her and gently kissed her forehead before he made his way to her lips. He opened his mouth, just above hers, "Let the party begin." Nathan pulled her panties off, throwing them onto the mess of clothes on the floor. He spread her legs apart, looking between them hungrily.

Mag looked at Nathan whom was on his knees, both on either side of her. She let out a moan when Nathan softly caressed her stomach, leading downward. He stopped and pressed a few kisses against the areas he had just touched, stopping at her entrance.

"Now you're just teasing!" Mag complained when he looked at her.

Nathan smiled, lowering his head back down, this time, slipping his tongue into her. She let out loud gasps, clutching onto the blanket as he explored her inner walls. "Right there, oh, Nathan, I love you…"

Nathan pulled out and climbed up to be face to face with Mag. He tenderly kissed her lips, brushing stray hairs away from her deep red face. She put her hands on his back, lightly scoring her nails across his skin. He was encouraged and thrust into her.

Mag howled in pleasure, digging her nails into Nathan's back. He smiled, pulling out and thrusting into her again. Nathan planted a light kiss on her lips before guiding them to her neck. He nipped at her soft flesh, careful not to break skin. Mag's breath quickened, light moans escaping along with her breath.

Nathan pulled out again and thrusting back in and out, meanwhile Mag was whispering sweet nothings into his hear. He kept pulling in and out, his pace quickening until finally he came to his climax, Mag following shortly after. He collapsed on top of her, his face pressed between her breasts. She ran her fingers through his hair before he rolled off of her.

Mag cuddled up to Nathan, her head lying on his chest, and his arm wrapped around her. "Maybe we can get our little one soon…" Nathan grunted in agreement, holding on tighter to her. He grabbed the blanket and covered their bodies with it. Mag closed her eyes, drifting off into a deep slumber, a smile plastered on her face.

*Some time later*

Nathan opened his eyes, looking around the room sleepily. The faint glow of light that streaked the floor red told him it was sunset. How long had he fallen asleep? He looked over to see Mag still cuddled up to him. He gently shook her, "We need to get up… it's almost sundown."

Mag opened her eyes and looked at Nathan. They flickered, memories stirring, as she smiled, "That was amazing." She leaned up to kiss him, "So were you." She pulled the edge of the blanket farther up, "And this blanket is amazing. You were right."

Nathan chuckled, "I know, ri-" Mag glared at him, making him stop. "Sorry!" He apologized, hands up in surrender. "What was that thing you just did with your eyes?"

"What did my eyes do?" She looked at him. She guessed they involuntarily moved at times, people always asked questions. It seemed they did that every time she was thinking about something.

"They flickered, whirled, lit up, whatever! It was creepy…"

"I think it's when I have memories or something." Mag explained, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

He threw the blanket off of them and sat up, grabbing his boxers from the floor. "Bionic eyes are just weird…" Nathan said while putting them on.

Mag shivered, "Thanks, now I'm cold." She hit his back, an audible skin on skin sounded, making Mag flinch, "Sorry… I guess I'm stronger than I thought."

He turned around, throwing her purple panties at her, "Ow."

Mag fell to her side in a fit of giggles, "I love it when I hit you."

"Well, thank you… I guess you like hurting me and my feelings." He sniffed in an act to cry.

She sat up, a few chuckles escaping, and patted Nathan on the back, "It's alright, I'm sorry." She reassured, sarcastically, throwing her underwear at him.

Nathan sighed in irritation, "Just get dressed… meanie…" He picked up the purple fabric again and threw it at her face.

Mag gasped, "How dare you? You're the meanie, meanie." She crossed her arms in a child-like manner.

Nathan eyed her, "Please get dressed… we still have to pack your clothes and your eyes are eying me…"

She squinted, "My eyes are eying you? What the hell does that mean?" She tilted her head to the side.

"You aren't covering your girls over there." He prodded one of her breasts.

Mag quickly slapped him on the hand and covered herself, "How dare you!" She grabbed her underwear, and slipped them on. She then lay on her stomach and rummaged through the pile of clothing on the floor, pulling out a bra that matched. She sat back up, pulling the bra over her head. "Happy?"

Nathan shook his head, "I wasn't _really_ complaining… but I guess we _should_ hurry and get home." He picked up his clothes and put them on.

Mag sighed and got up too, picking up her dress, and pulling it down over her head. "I think my bag's big enough to stuff the clothes in, unfolded." She said, picking up a purple and black shirt and threw it into the luggage bag.

"Wow, you're actually going to _not_ organize them. That's a new low for you, Mag." Nathan teased, joining her.

She glared at him and chucked a balled up shirt she had in her hands at him. "I don't think you've seen how low I could go. Hey, I haven't even seen it my own self yet…"

He threw what he had in his hands at her, hitting her in the face, "Hah!"

Mag fell back, holding her nose, "Ow, God Nathan! That frickin' hurt!"

"Oh come on, it was a shirt and I didn't even throw it that hard!"

"It had sequins on it," She growled, removing her hand from her nose. She sat up on her knees, "You're lucky I'm not bleeding. Let me hit you with one!" She retorted.

Nathan smiled, "Fine, hit me then."

She looked at him, "Fine." She picked up the sequined shirt and rolled it up into a ball making sure the sequins were on the outside, and threw it at Nathan's face as hard as she could.

"Oh God, that does hurt." He held his cheek and looked at Mag with empathy, "I'm sorry…" He stood up and walked over to Mag. He bent down and kissed her on the nose, "I'm very sorry, Maggie, I didn't know it had those things on it." He straightened himself out and walked back over to his spot.

Mag looked up to see Nathan walking away, "I'm fine. I've hit myself enough times with that damn shirt… I swear it's out to get me." She shook her head.

Nathan couldn't help but laugh, "So you beat yourself. I know you've been a bad girl…" His smile stretched across his face.

She licked her lips, "I know, but, the shirt hates me." She stood up and walked over to grab it, "Bloody thing." Mag turned toward the direction of her bag and threw it in, clipping herself on the arm.

"Oh, wow." Nathan commented when Mag grabbed her arm, "You light up my life, honey." He grabbed an armful of clothes and dropped them into the bag.

Mag did the same until all of the clothes were finally packed up. "Thank you so much…" She walked over to Nathan and kissed him, "It would have taken forever if I did it alone. Okay, so, I guess that's everything. My pictures are in a box over by the vanity bag. So if you wouldn't mind grabbing those two things and I could take my clothes out..." She sat on the bag and zipped it closed, "So whenever you're ready." She looked up at him, being as patient as she could. She really wanted to go home and eat something. She was starving, but brushed it off and told Nathan she was alright when he asked. Plus, she wanted more coffee since hers is probably now cold sitting on the table where she left it.

He nodded and walked over to the marble vanity, "Are you sure you don't want any furniture?" He asked, running his fingers along the surface of the smooth object.

Mag shook her head, "No, I don't need any of it. And it's still here, Shilo technically owns everything in here now…" She sat up and grabbed her blanket from the bed, draping it around her shoulders. "I have all I need with this soft blanket…" She pressed her face into the fabric.

Nathan snorted, "Okay then…" He grabbed the box and picked up the handle to the make-up bag, "Let's go!"

They walked out the door and down the hallway, stopping at the top of the steps, "Well, goodbye, house." Mag said before she proceeded down the stairs.

"Um, yeah, ditto…" Nathan added, straining to keep his balance.

They trudged to the car, piling the bags and box into the backseat. Mag walked around to the driver's door, but before she could open it, Nathan stopped her, "I don't think so." He grabbed her arms and moved her aside.

Mag grunted in protest, "Come on!"

"No, it's nearly nighttime and you don't know how to drive completely yet."

"Fine, but you're cooking supper when we get home." She stomped around the vehicle and got into the passenger's side.

Nathan, whom was already inside, turned to look at Mag, "So you're hungry? Did you lie to me?"

She stared him in the eyes, "I've done a lot of work today. I burned off that food, now I need some new food… and coffee."

He sighed and started the car. They sat in silence the whole way home, which was only a few short blocks away. "Okay, we're here."

Mag's eyes widened as she rushed to unbuckle her seatbelt, "Coffee!" She shouted hopping out of the passenger's seat and up to the house.

Nathan shook his head, "I have no clue what I see in her…" He chuckled jokingly to himself before getting out of the vehicle to follow after Mag.

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is ovah! I hope you enjoyed… This is probably going to be the only time I will write smut in this story… Wow this one was long too… I must be in the Great Writing Mood now. :D**


	10. Hope

**A/N: And here we are yet again for another chapter. Chapter 10… my, my… Whelp, enjoy! I'm skipping again; this is about a week and a half from the last chapter. **

…..

Mag stood up from her spot on the floor next to the toilet, her legs protested against her, almost making her fall back down. She had been sitting there for about ten minutes after a wave of nausea hit her. Luckily she had just gotten out of the shower. She smiled. She had been sick on and off for a few days.

"Hopefully soon," She whispered to herself. This might actually be it. She gently touched her bare stomach, "Are you in there?" She asked rather loudly.

"Mag, honey, who are you talking to?" Nathan's voice sounded from the other side of the door. He was in the bedroom, waiting for her on the bed.

"I was talking to myself, darling, sorry."

"Are you trying to make sure yourself is in there or something?" He chuckled.

"Just ignore me, okay?" Mag picked up her black silk night shirt and threw it over her head. She opened the door to find Nathan propped up on his elbow in a robe. She smiled and walked over to the bed, her thighs pressed against the edges as she put both of her hands on the mattress. "So, what do you have under that?"

"Nothing," He grabbed Mag's arm, making her climb onto the bed next to him. "How was your day at work?"

"It went great and I enjoyed the song I'm going to be singing, it's one of our favorites." She caressed the top of his hand, "Are you coming to the show on Saturday?"

He nodded, "Why wouldn't I? I wouldn't miss it for the world! What song is it?" He leaned in and kissed her lips.

"Remember, Symphony? Then I'll be singing A Question of Honour after that. The medley I have picked out will be the best one I've had in years. Oh, I have something to tell you! Now, don't get too excited, though." She sat up, her legs criss-crossed. Nathan's gaze went from her face to the open space at the bottom of her night shirt, "Pay attention," She grabbed his head and pulled it up to meet her eyes. "Anyways, I'm wearing those new panties you bought for me, so no show tonight." She repositioned herself to where her legs were stretched out in front of her, "Now, it's been over a week since we got my stuff."

She looked around the room to see her empty bag lying up against a dark chestnut dresser. All of her make-up inhabited the top of it. "And a week since we… also I've been feeling a little sick lately…" She trailed off, a smile stretched across her face.

Nathan stared at her for a moment before a huge grin formed on his face, "You mean you might be pregnant?"

Mag nodded, "Maybe." Nathan caressed her left leg, "That's wonderful, Maggie!" He sat up, leaning forward to kiss Mag again, "Luck is heading our way!"

She patted his hand that rested on her leg, "Well, we'll see soon, won't we?"

"In the mean time…" Nathan sat up and leaned forward to give Mag a swift kiss, "We should do something productive."

She nodded, "You're right," She got up, "We need to clean up this room." She picked up a random shirt that was lying on the floor. "Because I think you really need to learn how to pick up after yourself more often."

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind, dear." He dangled his feet off the bed, "But I guess you can punish me later for my bad deeds."

"I think not!" Mag threw the shirt at him, "Clean up your clothes. I'm going to go downstairs to make coffee." She smiled mischievously.

"Coffee?" He tilted his head to the side, "Haven't you had enough today and it's also fairly late to have coffee." He stood up, grabbing Mag's arm, "Honey, I hate to have to tell you this, but I think you're addicted to coffee."

She squint her eyes, "No I am not!" She yanked her arm free, "Now let me make my coffee."

Nathan shook his head, "You'll never listen to me, will you?"

Mag scoffed and left the room. She walked over to Shilo's bedroom and knocked on her door, "Shi, are you awake?"

"Yeah, hold on." Shilo opened the door to see Mag smiling at her, "What do you want?" She shifted her weight on one of her legs, placing a hand on her hip.

"You can help me make some coffee while your father cleans up our room."

"Can't you make it yourself?" Shilo complained, her hand swinging the open door back and forth, "I know you aren't incompetent, anyways, isn't it like midnight or something? I'd like to get to bed."

Mag sighed, "Fine then, you don't get any!" She walked away, Shilo closing the door behind her.

Nathan poked his head out of the room, "What was that about?" He had listened to the whole thing but barely heard what they were exactly saying.

"Just shut up and get to cleaning," She kissed him on the cheek as she passed the room. "I'll be up in a few minutes after coffee is done."

He grabbed her arm before she could walk away, "Since when did you have such a coffee fetish?"

She turned to look at him and laughed, "I've always loved coffee. It's what kept me up most of the time when Rotti made me pull all-nighters for rehearsals and shows." Mag turned out of his grip and continued down the stairs.

She landed in the dark foyer, taking a right into the kitchen. Turning on the light, she spotted the coffee pot on the black-topped counter in front of her. Mag ran over to it and opened the cabinet above, pulling out the container of coffee grounds and a filter.

"I really do need to stop drinking coffee at such an hour." She murmured to herself as she put the filter into the pot, scooping out coffee and dumping the grounds into it. Mag grabbed the pot and filled it up at the sink, turning back to pour the water into the pot. She pressed the on button and the familiar sounds of the brewing coffee sounded. "Oh, so lovely to hear you sing your beautiful tune."

Mag opened the cabinet above the coffee pot again and grabbed two cups and the sugar, setting them on the counter below. She poured sugar into both cups evenly after she opened it. Then she closed it back up, putting it where it had come from. She then walked over to the fridge and opened it to be greeted by the cool air flowing out.

"Where's the cream?" Mag looked around in the fridge until she spotted the carton of half and half that Nathan had bought her. She pulled it out, closing the fridge with her leg, and walked back over to the cups. She poured a fair amount in each and put the carton back.

"Now to wait until it's finished." She walked over to the small oak table that sat next to the island counter. She sat in one of the chairs and stared at the coffee pot. She sighed and laid her head on the table. "How long does it take?" She closed her eyes, falling asleep right away.

Mag jumped and fell out of her chair when the coffee alarm went off. She glared groggily up at the coffee pot, "Bloody thing." She picked herself up off the floor and walked over to the pot, "Hello, my dear friend." She picked the pot up and poured the hot contents into each of the cups.

She waved her hand over one of the cups, moaning when the steam hit her hand, "Oh, so lovely." She picked up by the handle and did the same to the second one. She carefully walked up the stairs, trying not to spill the hot liquid on her hands.

"Honey, I'm back… with coffee!" She pressed her back against the door to open it, when she turned around she saw Nathan on the bed in the same position he was when she got out of the bathroom.

"Are you all right?" He asked when she came up to the bed.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard a loud thud downstairs." He sat up, cross-legged.

"I fell asleep and then actually fell off the chair when the coffee timer went off." She handed Nathan one of the cups. He grabbed it, cupping it close to him.

"This is for me?" He asked, smiling.

"Yes." She replied, handing the other cup to him, "And this one is mine." She climbed onto the bed, stopping in front of Nathan on both knees.

He smiled and uncrossed his legs, allowing Mag to lean into him, her back against his stomach. "Here you go, Maggie." He put one of his arms in front of Mag with her cup of coffee in it.

"This is nice, just us two enjoying a quiet cup of coffee together." Mag cuddled closer to him, "I love you." She reached her free hand back and stroked him on the cheek. "I love you more than coffee."

"Oh my, you love me _that_ much?" Nathan was taken aback, all this time he thought she loved coffee more than him.

"Of course, my love!" She brought his face closer to hers, "Why else would we make a baby together?"

"Okay then…" He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

"Coffee," She murmured while lifting it out of the way, "Please don't spill it or else I'd have to kill you." She brought it up to her mouth and took a sip. Mag took a deep breath and exhaled as the warm liquid spread throughout her body.

"I'm sorry to get in between you and your coffee." Nathan wrapped his free arm around Mag's abdomen.

She shook her head, "No, I just don't want it to spill on me… it burns when it hits the skin." She took another drink before cupping it in her hands and lowering it between her legs.

"Sorry," He apologized, brushing his lips on the side on her neck.

"Nathan," Mag slapped his arm that was wrapped around her waist, "Stop it, I need to finish my coffee."

"Oh come on, Mag!" He complained, reaching down to where she had the cup, "Put the cup up…"

She looked at him, "My coffee." She brought it back up to her mouth to take another sip. She let out a squeak when Nathan's hand when up her thigh. He chuckled before slipping his hand into her panties. "Nathan!" She tried to slap him but her coffee spilt on her hand before she could. She muffled her scream with her mouth before hopping off of the bed and onto the floor. "I hate you!" Her British accent rang through the room.

"Well, I love you too, dear." He downed the rest of his coffee before setting it on the bed and getting up to see if Mag was all right. "Honey, you okay?"

She glared up at him, "Am I okay? I just burnt my hand because _someone_ was too horny!" She shook her hand, trying to cool it off. "Ow…" She showed Nathan her hand which was turning red.

"Oh god, I'll go get a wet wash cloth for you." He ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Nathan?" Mag looked at the door, her head cocked to the side. He didn't return. "I'm sorry, I won't kill you. Come on!" When there was no reply she stood up and walked over to the door. She opened it to find Nathan sitting on the toilet, "What the hell?"

"Sorry, that coffee moves right through you." He handed Mag the wash cloth that was wrapped around his hand, "Here, run cold water on it and put it on your hand."

Mag reluctantly plucked the wash cloth out of Nathan's hand. She then walked over to the sink and turned on the cold water, soaking the small cloth. "Oh, god, it stinks in here!" She turned around to see Nathan smiling at her.

"Sorry, I told you, it moves!" He pointed towards the door, "Get out if you don't want to smell it!"

She sighed and walked out the door, closing it behind her. Mag grabbed her cup that she left on the floor and started to drink out of it, "But I still love you, my friend."

Nathan opened the door and walked out, quickly closing it behind him. "Don't go in there for a little while." He warned Mag as he walked up to her.

"Wasn't planning on it." She took another sip of her coffee.

"Mag, I'm truly sorry I made you spill the coffee on your hand." He walked up to her and grabbed her wounded hand, taking the wash cloth off.

"I-it's all right." Shivers ran throughout her body from his touch. He was so gentle and caring, unlike any others she had been around. She looked lovingly into his eyes.

He smiled and brought her hand up to his lips, gently brushing them against the smooth red skin.

Mag smiled and walked over to the bed to sit down. She sat her cup of coffee on the mahogany night table next to the bed. Nathan looked at her quizzically, she shook her head. Mag looked at the space in front of her, thoughts swarmed in her mind. The warmth of the room comforted her and the blanket lying on the bed felt so soft and smooth under her leg. She rubbed her leg up and down on the blanket, taking in the feel of it. She took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly, thinking about how life was at this moment. It was so peaceful and quiet. She unfocused her eyes and then refocused over again in thought, for the first time in months- years- she was at ease. She was finally content with where she was, so comfortable and graced.

Nathan touched her leg, making Mag jump. She looked at him, "Wow… where are you?" He asked jokingly.

She looked up at him blankly, "My body is just so relaxed…" Mag shifted in her spot and grabbed a pillow that was nearby. She cuddled it close to her, "I haven't felt like this for a long while. The coffee calmed my body down… I'm relaxed… Oh Nathan, I feel just… I don't know how to explain it…"

He looked down to his wife whom was lying up against the large wooden headboard, pillow grasped in arms. He smiled; he loved seeing her at peace. He wanted nothing better for his precious Magdalene. Seeing her at ease made himself at ease as well. He joined her on the other side of the bed.

"Remember that one day after I had gotten my eyes and Marni, you, and I went out to the park and sang?" Mag looked over to Nathan. He shrugged. "Really?" She sighed. She closed her eyes then opened them. They whirled, making odd clicking noises. Suddenly a hologram appeared in front of her, Marni and Nathan were in the shot.

Nathan jumped after seeing the unnatural image in front of him, "Wow, we were young then…"

Mag grunted in response, watching the scene going on in front of her. "Marni had such a lovely voice." she commented, letting the hologram vanish.

"Yes, but you were the better singer." Nathan leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Hardly," She looked at Nathan, whom was merely inches from her face. "She had an angelic voice. I know she always said I sounded better, but I doubted it."

"She loved you, Mag. You were the sister that she never had." He smiled, placing a hand on Mag's.

"Marni was the older sister I never got." She flipped her hand upside down and laced her fingers with Nathan's. "We were each other's siblings, I guess. Leave it to me to fall in love with my sister's husband."

Nathan laughed and looked into Mag's blue bionic eyes, sorrow had filled them, "I miss her too, honey." He let go of Mag's hand to bring it up to her head to brush away a few strands of hair that had fallen in her face. Then he lightly stroked her soft hair.

Mag closed her eyes while Nathan kept stroking her hair. She began to drift off as he continued. The last thing she remembered was Nathan's arm gently wrapped around her as she leaned into them.

…..

Mag opened her eyes to see a streak of morning sunlight hitting the bed. She yawned and sat up, looking over to find that Nathan had left the bed. She got off of the bed and walked over to the door and opened it to see Nathan and Shilo outside talking to each other.

"But why?" Shilo complained, crossing her arms.

"Because it's Mag's birthday today and I want you to look nice. I'm sure she'd also appreciate it if you helped out around the house a little." Nathan explained to her, trying to keep his voice steady.

She scoffed and glared angrily up at her father, "You usually have me locked in my room so I don't get the point!"

"Now," His voice was serious and stern.

"No!" Shilo turned to run away but Nathan had caught her arm, stopping her movement. "Let me go!"

"Shi," His voice was calmer. Mag caught a hint of hurt in it.

Shilo looked at him, the impatience faded from her eyes. "Dad," She started as she heard the same sound in his voice. "Please, don't cry. I'm sorry."

"Shilo, don't you think Mag deserves something good? She has been through hell and back and what do you do? You go and refuse to help do anything." He let go of his daughter, "Just forget it, you ungrateful brat." He turned and walked away, nearly running into Mag until he looked up after seeing her feet.

She looked at him, her eyes met his, "Honey…" She extended her arms for a hug but he walked past her and into the room. She turned around to see Nathan lay on the bed. Mag turned back around to see Shilo holding her face. She walked over to her god daughter and wrapped her arm around the young girl's shoulders.

Shilo sobbed as she leaned into Mag, wrapping her arms around her god mother's waist. Mag sat her head lightly on top of Shilo's, rubbing circles on her back in a mean to calm her. "I'm sorry, Mag, I'm so sorry." Shilo's muffled voice was heard. She looked up at Mag with tears in her eyes.

"Honey, why be sorry? Your father shouldn't have called you an ungrateful brat." She kissed the young girl's forehead. "I'll have to talk to him later about that." She reassured.

Shilo looked into Mag's eyes, leaning closer to her. She tilted her head up and planted a kiss on the singer's lips. Shilo moaned after their lips met, Mag's was so soft and luscious against hers that she never wanted to pull away.

Mag stood stunned as her god daughter pulled away. Part of her didn't want the kiss to end and she could tell Shilo didn't either. But Mag controlled herself from stealing another kiss from Shilo. Her eyes dropped down to look at her, whose cheeks were a rosy red. She placed a hand on the teenager's cheek, gently sliding it down to cup her chin, then letting go.

Shilo trembled, feeling the many tingles that shock her body. "I'm so sorry. I promised myself that when I met Blind Mag I would kiss her. Also, it was the only way I could really express myself at this moment. Hey, it's a great birthday present… God, I'm so sorry." Shilo took a few steps back from where she was standing, letting Mag have same space.

When she didn't answer, Shilo continued, "Tell dad that I'll get dressed nicely and clean the house up for you. Happy birthday!" She walked into her room which was only a few feet away and closed the door behind her.

Mag stared at the door Shilo had just closed and then touched her lips. What just happened? She looked towards her and Nathan's bedroom to see that he was either passed out on the bed or just lying there. She cautiously walked in, "Honey, are you all right?" She asked, looking at his form.

Nathan popped his head up to look at Mag, "Sorry, baby, I didn't mean to just blow you off like that." His brilliant green eyes asked for forgiveness.

Mag shook her head and walked towards the bed, an arm extended. "It's fine, Nathan, I know you were fumy." She gently touched his arm, running her fingers up and down it.

He grabbed her hand, making it stop, "No, it's not all right. It's your birthday, you deserve better than me treating you like dirt because I felt crummy." He sat up, holding her delicate hand in his. "I'm so sorry." He kissed her hand over and over, trailing the kisses up her arm.

"Stop apologizing, Nathan, you know I hate that!" She pulled her arm away and sat on the bed next to him, "Now, I need to talk to you about Shilo…" Mag trailed off, regretting saying anything at all. Did she really want to bring this subject up with him? Did it seem as if she would be questioning Shilo's sexual orientation, hell, possibly her own? No! That was uncanny thinking. Just erase it. Maybe he didn't hear her.

"What about Shilo?" Nathan asked innocently, unknown to what had happened in the hallway.

"Um…" Mag mentally slapped herself, great, now what was she supposed to say? Wait a minute, "Sh- she wanted me to tell you that she was going to get ready and clean the house." She smiled nervously.

"Tell her to just stop… I'll clean the house myself."

"Okay…" Her reply was barely audible. Mag sat up and started to walk to the door to leave Nathan alone.

"And, Mag," Nathan pointed his head up toward her direction, "Tell Shilo that I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it." His voice started to crack, "I can't lose her too…"

Mag nodded and continued out the door, stopping short in the middle of the hallway. She didn't feel too comfortable talking to the young girl after what had happened. "Oh God, what am I gonna do?" She stood in her spot for a few more seconds before inhaling a deep breath and walking towards Shilo's door with new courage.

She lightly rapped on the door, causing an instant reply from Shilo, "Who is it?"

"Your father told me you didn't have to clean the house, he will." Mag answered back, assuming Shilo would know it was her after she would have heard her voice.

Shilo grunted and opened the door, "Okay…"

Mag was surprised to see the girl half dressed, she adverted her eyes and looked at a lovely picture of Marni. "And he wanted to apologize for yelling at you. He really feels bad about it."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Shilo realized that she wasn't fully dressed and backed up into her room, grabbing a black dress that she had flung on her mattress. "I figured since we're both women here…" She pulled the dress down over her head.

"I-it's fine!" Mag mumbled gazing back over to Shilo.

"You can come in if you'd like." She invited.

"I need to talk to you, dear, about what you did," Mag said, her voice strong and confident. She couldn't show any weakness, no, not now.

"Well I told you."

"That's not an acceptable excuse, Shi."

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself. Also, that was one of the reasons." She gestured toward her bed for Mag to sit down.

Mag walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, looking at Shilo whom sat next to her. "What reasons are there?"

"Well, for the whole 'meeting Blind Mag' thing, I thought it would never happen. As you see, I was trapped in my room and my over-protective dad never let me out. And the chances of ever meeting Blind Mag were slim, barely anyone ever got to." Shilo shifted on the bed and looked Mag in the eyes.

"Honey, you can't just k-kiss me like that…" She slightly shook her head, trying to get the memories shaken out.

"Sorry," Shilo shyly whispered, still staring into Mag's luminous bionic eyes.

Mag sighed and placed a hand on Shilo's cheek, "I'm sorry to make you feel bad, dear." She wiped away a few tears from her god daughter's cheek with her thumb. "I still love you, you're my god daughter."

Shilo smiled and touched the singer's hand that was placed on her cheek, "Thank you Mag, I'm glad you see the reason."

She nodded and sat up, removing her hand from Shilo's cheek, "I have to get back and see what your father's up to. Be good now, Shi." Mag walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She traveled over to her and Nathan's room to find him picking out clothes and setting them on the bed. "Darling, what are you doing?"

Nathan got startled, dropping the clothes he had in his hand, "Oh, Mag," he turned around to face his wife. "I didn't see you there. What do you need?"

"I was just checking up on you, and to tell you that Shilo forgives you. She understands that you were upset." She walked over to Nathan and picked up the shirt that he had dropped.

"Oh," Nathan grabbed the article of clothing from Mag and threw it on the bed, "Well, then, I'm glad that she can still forgive me."

"She loves you." Mag reassured, wrapping one arm around Nathan and the other grabbed onto the arm closest to her.

"Soon you'll have one of those… well… a younger one of those. But in about eighteen years you'll have to deal with someone like that." Nathan laughed, placing a hand on Mag's stomach.

She smiled, "We'll both." Her eyes widened before she could say anything else, "I have to pee, really badly."

Nathan looked at her with one eyebrow raised, "Go pee then."

She nodded and raced towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. A few minutes later Nathan heard the sink turn on then turn off before the door opened again. Mag walked up to him, "Nathan…" Her eyes started to well up with tears.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Nathan looked at his love, concern filled his whole body. What possibly could be wrong?

**A/N: And I'll be the bitch to end it here. Congratulations, you survived 10 chapters with me and this story. I hope you liked it so far and I love you for reading it and leaving me nice reviews (And I normally hate people, so consider yourselves lucky) :D**


	11. Was It A Mistake?

**A/N: Here's chapter 11 for you, holy crap, chapter 11 already. How long- I LOVE THIS SONG!- Eh-hem, sorry about that. How long has it been since I first started it? I'm glad that you're still reading it, if you're still out there leave a review and let me know it! Takes off from the last chapter…**

…**..**

Her eyes widened before she could say anything else, "I have to pee, really badly."

Nathan looked at her with one eyebrow raised, "Go pee then."

She nodded and raced towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. A few minutes later Nathan heard the sink turn on then turn off before the door opened again. Mag walked up to him, "Nathan…" Her eyes started to well up with tears.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Nathan looked at his love, concern filled his whole body. What possibly could be wrong?

"I started my period." She solemnly announced.

"Um, I thought that was a natural thing…"

"It means I'm not pregnant." Mag sniffed her running nose.

Nathan frowned, "I'm sorry baby."

She took quick breaths, trying not to cry. He looked at his wife. Sorrow has taken her into its grip again. He hated it when that happened and wish he could help her. Every time he would even come close, she would shrug him away. "I'm sorry."

Mag looked at him, "No, it's all right. Nate, I need a hug." Her voice was shaky, even though she tried to keep it steady. She hated that she could barely hide any of her emotions anymore. Nathan just broke her guard every time he was around, hence not wanting him to come near her.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around Mag, feeling her shake underneath his grip. "Cry all you want honey… I know how you feel." He rubbed her back with one hand and had the other petting the back of her head.

She held on tighter, burying her face deeper into his shoulder. Her sobbing lessened until it was just small squeaks for air. "Ho- honey… I n-need t-to-"

Nathan shook his head and laid it on her shoulder, "Don't talk dear. Just keep quiet for now…" He whispered softly into her ear.

She obeyed him and shut her mouth, clinging onto him even tighter, trying to stop herself from crying again. She was told to do things her whole life by men and she always obeyed them. But Nathan's voice sounded more suggestive than demanding. She admired that he didn't try to _make_ her do anything. She nuzzled her head on the nape of his neck.

Nathan lifted his head up, looking at Mag who was now giving off a trembling smile, "Hello,"

She pressed a light kiss against his neck, "Hello back to you." She sniffed her nose and brought her head up, "I think I'm calm now."

Nathan smiled and wiped away tears with his thumb, resting his hand on her face, "That's good to hear, my little cutie." He moved his hand up to Mag's hair and ran his fingers through the thick, dark mane.

"Um, Nathan," she looked to floor in embarrassment before continuing, "Do you have anything I could use?"

"What do you…Oh, I see. Um, I think Shilo has things, well, I'm sure she does."

"What are they?" Mag asked, looking at her husband whom was blushing.

"Uh…" Nathan chuckled, "Oh god… I don't know, she likes those stick things."

"I'm sorry, I'm embarrassing you." She patted Nathan's arm, "But, well, problem is, I don't like tampons."

"Oh," He walked away, pacing back and forth, "I could drive you so you could get yourself some things." He concluded, stopping.

"I don't want to go out." Mag headed towards the bed to sit down, "Could you get them for me?"

Nathan looked at his wife like she suggested he wore a bra in public. "Oh god," He laughed nervously, "I- I can't do that now."

"Come on, Nathan, it's not that bad!"

"But,"

"Please?" She looked at him pleadingly. "We can screw around if you would like."

His eyes perked up, "If you insist, love." The smile on his face was indescribable as he walked over and planted a kiss on Mag's cheek. "I'll be back in a little while, do you want anything else? Chocolate? Coffee?"

"I can make coffee. _If_ you want, you can get me some chocolate." She gave him a toothy grin.

"So I take that as a yes." He kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room.

"Bye…" Mag mumbled under his breath as he walked out the door. "Now what," She'll have to wait for a while until he got back, what should she do? She crawled further onto the bed and lay up against the head board, grabbing the pillow that sat next to her. She looked over to the table by her side of the bed seeing her old MP3 player sitting on it. She had it since she was a teenager, and it was old then. Mag thought about the other types of musical devices that were used before she was born. Humans have gone far into this world. Creating odd and new technologies- some useful while others are just for fun.

She grabbed it and held it closed to her, turning it on and sticking the buds in her ears. Mag took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and hummed to the song that played. She had just found out how she was going to occupy the time.

…

Nathan got out of his car and walked up to the doors of the giant store that he had pulled up to. He looked around the vast area, seeing many people walking by- some with carts, some without. First thing he thought of to grab was the chocolate since he knew where that was. Sure, he _did_ come and get things with Shilo here, but truly never _touched_ it. "Oh god," He sighed as he neared the chocolate. A shelf about two Nathans high and about six or seven long was full of various chocolates hit his view. He stared at the wall of chocolate trying to figure out which one Mag would enjoy the best. His eyes landed on a familiar word, _Symphony_. He tried a _Symphony_ bar once and it was like heaven in his mouth. Surely Mag would enjoy that. He quickly grabbed one with a blue label, taking another for himself. He sighed and grabbed another as he thought of Shilo. He walked out of the isle and traveled to the "Feminine Needs" isle.

As he walked in, several women looked at him. Nathan blushed, looking away, trying to get as far away as he could. But before he could get to where he wanted, a young woman stopped him, "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

Nathan couldn't tell if she was speaking with a bite of sarcasm or was truly wondering. He warily answered the worker with a steady voice, "Yes, my wife sent me to pick up some…" he gestured towards the shelves of pads.

"Oh, well, anything specified? Specific brand?" She asked a twinkle of humor in her eyes.

"No tampons, that's all I was informed."

"What type of flow?"

"Excuse me?" Nathan looked at the girl in front of him. There were… flows?

"Heavy, light… regular?" She put a hand on her hip, looking at Nathan whose cheeks were a deeply flushed red.

"Uh, I-I don't know… She really never told me…"

"Your wife never _told_ you?" She laughed, "Usually the wife always complains to the husband."

"Well, you see, we were only married for a little while until she got pregnant. Then she got into an accident and was in the hospital for about a month… and it's been a few weeks since then so… I never really experienced her complaints. I- I have a daughter, but I'm sure they're different, especially with what they use… I suppose…" Nathan explained, stuttering in embarrassment. He hated to do things like this, he was a man for god's sake, and he didn't want to talk about women's menstrual cycles!

"Uh…" The employee looked at Nathan, "I guess I'd recommend getting all three kinds in case. I would save your ass then too, so you wouldn't get chewed out."

"Thank god, because Mag's crazy when she gets mad. It really hurts." He flinched in pain, grasping his arm.

"You're welcome and good luck." The young woman walked off, waving at the shelf before she left.

Nathan sighed and grabbed three different packages, all different brands, and all different types. He hoped Mag wouldn't scream at him for getting the wrong kinds. "Well, here we go…" He walked out of the isle and over to the checkouts, throwing his items onto the conveyor belt.

"Good-a morning, Mr. Wallace."

Nathan stopped after he heard a voice greet him. He looked up to see a familiar face smiling back at him, "P-Pavi?"

"Hello-a there, Nathan," The dead skin that covered Pavi's face made Nathan flinch. "How's our-a little Magdalene?" He asked with his eerie non-stop smile that stretched wide across his face.

"She's _not_ yours anymore!"

"Oh, now-a come on, she was part of our-a family." Pavi looked at Nathan who stared at the man before him in disgust.

"She was never a part of your fucking family!" Nathan growled, trying to hold himself back from hitting the Largo boy. "Would you beat someone from your family? Make them lose their baby? Almost _kill_ them? I don't fucking think so!"

Pavi took a step back, sensing the anger that came off in waves from Nathan, "I'm-a sorry. I didn't mean to-a upset you."

"You didn't mean- Just leave, Pavi. I really don't want to see or hear from you, especially now." Nathan's voice had become a rough growl, harsh and cold, without any mercy.

"O-a kay, Nathan, Sorry I-a bothered you-a…" Pavi turned around and quickly walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

Nathan closed his eyes and faced the cashier, "Hello, uh, your total is thirty dollars and forty-seven cents. "

He nodded and handed the cashier the money and walked away with the bags. Heading towards his car, he stopped short remembering they needed cream for coffee. He would normally blow it off, but with Mag's new obsession and it being her "time of the month", he thought about it twice before throwing the bags into the backseat to head back in.

….

Mag opened her eyes after she had just dozed off. Looking over to the alarm clock for a source of time she heard crinkling bags through the hallway. Shortly after, Nathan popped his head in the doorway, holding up one of the bags, "I have chocolate."

"You just saved me," Mag playfully smiled, extending her arms.

"Oh, you're listening to music?" He examined as he got closer.

"Not anymore, it's on pause." She took out the buds, laying the player back on the night table. "So, did you get the stuff?"

"Yes, three different kinds. The store clerk said that there are flows and some shit, so I decided to be on the safe side." He brought up two bags and sat them on the bed.

Mag grabbed them both and dumped them out revealing three packages, "Maybe you should have asked or I should have told you. But this is perfect," She grabbed his hand and kissed it, "It's usually different. Thank you, honey. I'll be back." She stood up, putting the contents back in the bag, grabbed them and headed towards the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Nathan took the bag of chocolate and grabbed out two bars, setting them on the bed. He took the bag which had Shilo's chocolate in it and sat it on the side. He grabbed one of the bars and opened it, popping a brick into his mouth.

Mag opened the door to the bathroom and spotted Nathan with eyes closed, chewing on the precious chocolate she had asked for. "I-is that my chocolate?" As far as she knew, he had only gotten her one.

He quickly opened his eyes and looked over to where Mag was standing, "No, honey, I got one too. Um, here," he picked up the bar second bar, "Enjoy." He smiled while handing it to her.

She grabbed it without hesitation and ripped off the thin layer of aluminum that kept her from the heaven it held. "Oh, god, Nathan, I _love_ these!"

"So I did well, then?" He looked up to his wife innocently.

"No," she shook her head, "You did excellent!" Mag leaned down and pressed a light kiss against his lips.

He grabbed the back of her head, deepening the kiss. As the kiss came to a natural end, Nathan looked into Mag's astonished eyes, smiling, "That's great, then!"

"Hey now, what's with that kiss?"

"You said we could screw around if I would get your stuff." Nathan chuckled, "But I know it was just a little thing to make me go. It's all right, dear, I can wait. As I've told you before, I'm a patient man, I can wait."

"And I remember how we ended after you told me that… both times." Mag smiled mischievously, "But seriously, I don't want to today. I know it's my birthday and all and that you want to give me some sort of… heh… present." With her head still close to his, she brushed her lips against his cheek, leaving a few kisses here and there.

"I can do more for your birthday than make love to you, love." He placed a hand on her face, gently stroking her soft porcelain skin with his thumb.

"It's your charm, Nate. You just… how can I say this? You lure me into your trap… even if you're not meaning to."

"Oh, sorry, I never knew I had _charm_." Nathan gave her a toothy grin.

Mag planted another kiss on his lips before standing back up, "So, how was your glorious trip to the store?" She turned around and sat next to him.

"Great… and embarrassing," He let out a small chuckle, but stopped as he remembered running into Pavi. "I- uh… forgot the cream but went back in to get it, thinking of you."

Mag furrowed her brows, grabbing his hand, "Nathan, you aren't telling me something."

"I ran into Pavi." Nathan blankly said.

"Oh," Mag's grip tightened on his hand. She looked down to her _Symphony_ bar which was sitting on her lap.

Nathan shook his head, even though Mag wasn't paying any attention to him, "Forget about it. Just forget about your past, forget about them."

"I can handle it. He wasn't _as_ bad…" Mag laughed from the horrid memories, "The worst he did was hit me with one of his faces."

Nathan flinched as he thought of Pavi's false faces. He saw the young Largo rip the face from an innocent young woman long ago while he, himself, was out repossessing a heart from that same person. It was so vile how he could stand to _wear_ that thing on his face. Dead skin was all it was. It wasn't even better than his face, Nathan had seen it before. He was rather handsome, mind himself saying that about another male. Nathan couldn't fathom why this man would like to cover up a face that surely many women would fall for. Perhaps something bad had happened to his face once, before all of the stitches that kept his second face on. Maybe it was a failed face surgery like his sister, Amber Sweet, had. "That must have been lovely. I'm glad he didn't try to _steal_ your face." He lightly touched Mag's face again, "Because it's so gorgeous. The soft skin that you have, I love the touch of it."

"He would never try to. Rotti would have surely killed him, whether it be his son or not." Mag removed Nathan's hand. She placed it on her stomach, and lay on her back, cringing in pain. Her pained pants made Nathan looked over to his wife who was now balled up.

"Maggie, dear, are you all right?"

She glared at him, "Does it look like I'm all right?"

"Well, no, but I thought I'd ask. Do you need something…?" He smiled sincerely with his eyes, trying not to act like he was amusing himself. Dear Lord, hopefully she wouldn't get too angry and start to hit him because he did something wrong even though he actually didn't.

"I want this to stop." Mag answered through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear." He rubbed her back which was now facing him.

"Hmmm…" She grunted in pain, a single tear slid down her face. "I hate this…"

"It'll pass, sweetie, it'll pass." He slipped his hand up her nightshirt, rubbing the bare skin on her back. It felt so hot he wondered if she was sick or not. He hasn't experienced this before so like he'd know.

"Your hand is so cool…" Mag turned onto her back and looked at Nathan.

"Okay, ow," He quickly pulled his hand out from under her. "I don't know how to help you and I feel so bad seeing you in pain."

"It's gone now." She sat up, "Thank you, my love, for trying to help. Oh, I just love you so!"

"I love you too." Nathan grinned, happy to see that she was back to herself.

"I'm so happy that I'm here with you. Married to the most wonderful man in the world and have a beautiful god daughter-" She sighed, thinking about what Shilo had done. She still never told Nathan about it, being too scared to speak up. But he should know about his daughter and what she had done. Surely he would eventually find out and blame everything on Mag. "Nathan, I still need to tell you something."

Nathan turned to look at the woman before him, what was there to talk about? "What is it?"

"It's about Shilo…" She hesitated for a few moments before continuing, "She _kissed_ me."

"Yes, I've seen her kiss you and you kiss her."

"No, not like that! She kissed me on the _lips_." Mag explained regretfully. "Like an actual kiss."

"Why would she do that? _When_ did she do that?"

"Earlier, after you two fought with each other." Mag looked down, "Before I came in here the first time."

"And you never told me?" Nathan snapped. He wanted to kick himself for losing his temper. He was about to say sorry but Mag quickly interrupted him, her voice filled with anger.

"Well, I'm sorry. I was just too embarrassed to say anything and I didn't know how you would react. I really don't want you thinking I was judging your daughter over what she had done." She quickly stood up and walked over to her dresser, "I just feel that sometimes I wish I would have never married you. Don't you see the way you react to one simple thing that I say?"

"Maggie, listen, I'm sorry-"

"Oh save it!" She cut him off, picking up a pair of jeans and put them on before adding to her rant. "Why apologize? It's not going to make that hole and shallower." Mag put on random black and white slip-ons and grabbed her cloak which was flung over the antique chair by the door.

"Honey, where are you going?" Nathan stood up and rushed over to his wife, "Tell me, Mag!"

She swung around and glared at him, "I'm getting the hell out of here, that's where I'm going!" She flung her cloak on and opened the bedroom door.

He grabbed her arm before she could start to walk out, "You don't have to leave."

"Let me go!" She tried to yank her arm free but Nathan held on tighter.

"Where will you go?"

She didn't answer him. Why does he need to know? All she wanted to was get away from him for a little while and cool down. Surely she would be back and he wouldn't miss her too much, right? "Somewhere," She muttered, continuing to pull her arm free from his grasp.

"No, you aren't. You're not going anywhere."

"Just let me leave, Nathan." She didn't want to be locked up and told what to do again. Why couldn't he just understand? She tried one last time to break free, this time succeeding. She quickly walked away from the room and headed down the stairs, almost reaching the door.

Nathan caught up, running in front of her before she could escape, "Would you just listen?" He screamed, grabbing her jaw.

Mag's eyes widened, she was truly terrified. This was the first time the love of her life was angry towards her, so rough, so… cold. "N-Nathan, please just let me g-go…" She clutched the sides of her cloak and closed her eyes. No, this couldn't be happening. Not Nathan too… Why him?

Nathan must have snapped into reality as he realized what he was doing. He quickly let go, his eyes welling up, "No, Maggie, no, NO! I'm so sorry, I- I didn't mean to." He shook his head repeatedly, not believing what he had just done.

Mag couldn't move, just then, she knew he didn't mean it. The look in his eyes… the pleading in his voice, the _pain_. But her legs got the better of her and she ran numbly out of the house, Nathan watching behind. She noticed that he didn't say anything, didn't try to chase her, nothing. She never looked back and kept running to the one place she knew she could get into.

**A/N: Ahh, Chapter 11, all done. How long has it been since the last update? Well, it doesn't matter for now. Please, review. :)**


	12. To Run Away

**A/N: Back for more? Anyone? I feel so alone right now… Well, I hope you're still reading, unless you shunned me away after chapter 9, but I promise I'm not writing it again! This starts off from Chapter 11.**

Mag stopped after she had ran for three blocks. Leaning up against an old abandoned house, she tried to slow her breathing. Without warning, tears started to stream down her face. She couldn't control it. Everything happened so quickly she didn't know what to do. All she was planning on was to walk around the block and come back home, but now, after what he had done, she wasn't sure when she'd be back. Mag knew he didn't mean to do such a thing, especially seeing the pain in his eyes after he realized what was going on.

Mag continued on her way to GeneCo Manor. With each step, she had something growing deep inside of her, something she couldn't put her finger on. Was it anger? Was it sorrow? Hatred? Possibly happiness? When she finally figured out what it was, someone jumped up from behind her. One hand grabbed her mouth while the other was wrapped around her waist. She tried to resist, but the form was stronger than her.

"Hush…" A familiar voice shushed her. "We don't want to disturb the neighbors now, do we?"

Mag's heartbeat quickened, there was no way she was saved now. He has gotten her and he was never letting her go. What will happen now that this man has gotten her? She knows he loves her and would do anything to keep her with him.

She once again struggled to get free, the man grunted, trying to keep her still. "Don't make me use my last resort here, Mag."

"Just leave me be!" Mag growled through the fingers that were holding her mouth.

"What was that?" The voice asked with a light chuckle. He knew she was weak, that she wouldn't be able to escape him.

Mag stopped trying to get free and thought for a moment. Now all she wanted to do was go home. She wanted to curl up on the bed and drink a cup of coffee, possibly have Nathan join her. She would like to lie in his caring arms that were so warm and familiar. Her longing got the better of her and before she knew it, she bit her attacker's hand and turned around to knee him in his groin.

As the man dropped to the ground, Mag ran towards the direction she had come from, not stopping for breath. She didn't get too far until another form appeared and tripped her. She fell forward, with not enough time to catch herself, and scraped the palms of her hands on the ground when her hands instinctively flew in front of her. "Hey, bitch!"

Mag's eyes widened as she heard the female voice insult her. Oh, God, now she may never get to leave. She'll never see Nathan or Shilo again. Not with… _her._

"What the fuck's wrong with you? My brother doesn't like getting kicked in the nuts and I'm sure he'll kill you!" The woman's reproach was nasty and rude.

Mag stood up and faced her: Amber Sweet. "My my, Amber, looking as slutty as usual."

The Largo girl scoffed and turned to help her brother up. "Shut up!"

"Why don't the both of you just shut the fuck up? How about that?" The eldest Largo stood up from his spot on the ground and looked at Mag in disgust. "And you, you old hag, what're you just standing there for? Come here!"

Mag inhaled deeply, not moving from her spot. Why should she have to obey this man now? She was free from her contract with Rotti after his death. These kids shouldn't be bossing her around so quickly, she has more power than them now.

"I said, 'come here!'" Luigi growled, pulling a knife from the inside of his jacket.

"You don't scare me, Luigi."

"I'll make you scared, bitch. I'll make you scream for your life as you're squirming underneath me. Now, if you don't want to die and see your precious family again, I suggest that you come here." He licked the blade of the knife threateningly, eyeing Mag up and down.

"If you really admired me you wouldn't _make_ me squirm underneath you." Mag retorted, putting her hands on her hips. She knew she might as well do what he said if she wanted to live. She has seen him kill innocent people for making small mistakes that displeased him. Sometimes he listened to her when she told him to stop. That's how she discovered he liked her. She knew he wasn't too bad of a person, all he needed was a good woman to keep him tame. She wasn't the one though- to him maybe- but to her, well, she has Nathan.

Luigi growled and removed the knife from in front of his face, inching closer to the singer. "What did you just say to me?"

"Oh, I think you heard me."

He stopped when he was merely inches away from Mag's face, "I know what you said." He brought the blade up to her throat, "And if you say it to me again, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Mag looked the man in the eyes. They were emotionless, just like his father's. "Okay," She said in a shaky voice.

"Promise me." He growled in a low tone that was husky.

_Great, _Mag thought, _He's getting turned on._ She knew what he wanted to seal the promise. "I promise."

"I want you to mean it," Oh God, Mag remembered the last time she had made a promise to him.

She sighed and looked over to where Amber was standing, laughing as she watched the two. Her eyes flicked back to Luigi who was waiting for the promise. She closed her eyes and leaned slowly towards him. He grabbed the back of her head, making her rush forward and land on his lips. They felt cracked, worn, they weren't the same as Nathan's whose was soft and inviting. She kept her mouth close, denying access to Luigi's tongue but he broke through her lips and entered her mouth.

Mag almost gagged when he did that. She opened her eyes to find him staring straight into hers, they were asking for her to do the same as he did. God, it was so revolting and made her want to vomit just thinking about the very idea. She let out a groan of irritation and slipped her tongue into his mouth. He moaned in satisfaction before pulling away.

Luigi smiled at her, "Now I know you won't ever do it again." He shook his head and stepped back into reality, "So, are you coming now?"

"Where is it that you're taking me?" Mag asked with a hint of regret in her voice.

"You don't need to know." Amber hissed, walking up behind her brother.

"Then _why_ are you taking me to this place that I don't need to know."

"Because," Luigi butted in before his sister could say anything.

"Will I be able to go home?" Hope had filled Mag's eyes wishing that the answer would be a yes.

"Hell no!" Amber growled, the various scars on her face frowned as she scrunched her face in anger. "What the fuck makes you think you can escape us?"

"Amber!" Luigi swung around and faced his sister, "Why don't you just shut your little dick hole for once in your fucking worthless life?" He then turned around to Mag, the anger in his eyes softened, "Of course you can. But you have to help me with one thing before you go back."

Mag nodded, a smile forced itself upon her lips, "Thank you…" She mouthed after Amber looked away from the conversation.

"But you have to promise that you'll come with me and I'll promise that you'll be back home in no time." He whispered his mouth just an inch away from Mag's.

Mag closed her eyes wishing she didn't have to do this again. She hated it when Luigi made her promise and when she refused, well, it was worse. She would rather kiss him than get almost beaten to death by him. And with Amber nearby, she was sure she _would_ be dead. Without warning, Luigi closed in and kissed her. He pulled away on his own only making it last for a couple of seconds.

"Now, let's go."

…..

Nathan stood at the door and watched as Mag ran outside. He couldn't believe he had done that. He hurt the one he loved, she didn't deserve it. He closed the door and walked over to the stairs, sitting on the first few steps, putting his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry, Mag." He whispered before a few tears fell from his eyes.

Shilo walked down the stairs and stopped at the landing, watching her father sit at the bottom of the steps repeating the same two words over and over again: "I'm sorry." She sighed and walked down and sat next to her father. She hesitated for a few seconds before saying anything, "What are you sorry for, dad?"

Nathan looked up to his daughter and shook his head, "Nothing,"

"Yes, there's something, dad. Tell me."

"I- I'm just so stupid. I can't believe I did that…" He looked away from his daughter who looked at him, trying to understand why he was still so sorry.

"What happened? I'm sure if you tell me you'll feel better." Shilo wrapped her arm around her father's neck in an attempt to comfort him.

"Um, okay, sure…" He shifted in his spot and looked at his daughter, taking in a deep sigh and wiped away the tears that stained his face.

"I can help," Shilo continued to reassure the man sitting beside her.

He nodded his head in a motion that said, _Yeah, right_. "Okay," He looked away for a short minute, and then looked back to Shilo. "Mag told me what you did in the hall earlier."

Shilo studied her hands when her father became silent. "Yeah," Her reply was barely audible.

"And we fought about it. I overreacted and I did something I shouldn't have. She ran out of the house and I don't know where she's going." Nathan took a shaky breath, "I lost her."

Shilo looked at her father with concern, "What did you do?"

"I, I grabbed her jaw…" He swallowed hard, the saliva in his throat felt like a rock. Why did he do that? Why couldn't he just control his anger?

"We have to find her!" Shilo stood up and faced Nathan, "Come on, dad, we can't just let her leave."

Nathan laughed, "Knowing her, she probably just went around the block for a minute." He stopped and looked at the door, "But maybe not after what happened…"

"Do you have an idea where she might be?"

"Possibly GeneCo Manor," Nathan answered with uncertainty.

"Let's go."

He shook his head, "But I'm not sure. I mean… I don't really know..." He slowly stood up, gaining confidence of his theory. "Let's swing by GeneCo Manor and if she's not there, I have an idea of where else she might be." He began to nod, smiling all the while.

"Okay then, let's go!" Shilo ran over to the door and swung it open.

…

"What do you want me to help you with now that we're here?" Mag asked Luigi who just walked up to her after closing the door. "And why are we at GeneCo Manor anyhow?"

"Come," He walked past her and up the stairs, looking at the walls and their various paintings.

She followed up behind him. Her eyes landed on a familiar vase that sat on an end table just at the top of the stairs. It was the silver vase with diamond flowers that Nathan had asked her about when they came here a couple of weeks ago. "What are we doing here?" Mag asked again.

Luigi didn't answer and continued walking until he stopped in front of Mag's old room, "Follow," He demanded, gesturing towards the now open door.

She did as she was told and entered her room, seeing it just as it was before, except a single box that lay in the middle of the floor. "Where did you get that?"

"It was on the top shelf of the closet over there." He pointed to a second closet across from the one she emptied. It was concealed by a long purple cloth that was draped over the door.

"Shit," Mag muttered under her breath. She had forgotten all about that small closet. She covered it up with the fabric when she first moved in. She had similar sheets around the room as well so it wouldn't look too suspicious. She wanted at least one square of the house to be left alone by Rotti who always came and paid her unexpected visits. "How did you find the closet?" She asked, her voice had a hint of anger in it.

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am, Mag." He walked over to the partially covered closet and opened it up again, "I knew you were always hiding _something_ in this room. You seemed too happy when we came."

"I wanted a piece of privacy, sorry." She sarcastically stated.

"When you work for GeneCo, you don't get privacy." His voice became menacing like he was about to hurt someone.

Mag grabbed fistfuls of her cloak, hoping for the best. She really didn't want to get hurt again. Not again. She lived through hell with Rotti and now he was finally dead and she was free. But if Luigi would try something now she didn't want to live. She had to try to use the same tone as him and maybe it would work better now that it's her time of the month. She slightly chuckled to herself at the thought. At least it was good for something. "I should have my privacy now." She growled.

Luigi slit his eyes, "Why should that matter?"

"It's _my_ stuff. _You_ shouldn't be touching it." She started to walk over to her box, examining it to see if anything was missing or damaged.

"You belong to _me!_" He growled, grabbing Mag's arm, jerking her towards him. She fell backwards and landed next to his feet. "And so do your things. Think twice about what you say, slut!"

"I do NOT belong to you!" Mag stood up. "Why do you keep thinking this, Luigi? Your father is dead and I am free. I do not work or belong to you anymore. So leave me the fuck alone!"

"I don't think you should be talking like that around me!" Luigi warned, pulling out his knife.

"Oh, you don't like people using your words against you? That's all you know how to say!" She dodged out of the way as he swung his knife at her.

"You will pay you fucking whore!" He ran after her, pulling her back by her hair. "You will listen and you will _obey!_"

"I will not!" Mag hissed through clenched teeth. She couldn't believe this man. First, it seemed like he just wanted her to come and help him with something simple not do this over a small box in a closet that was hidden.

She saw him roll his eyes before he grabbed her and brought her into his grasp, "Fine then, I'll have it my way." He gently flipped her hair behind her back and pressed a kiss against her neck.

Mag whimpered in fear, he was going to rape her. All she could do was stand there as he tasted her skin. He slowly brought the blade up to her throat, "If you plan on trying anything."He brought his lips up to Mag's mouth and kissed her hungrily. He had been waiting to do this and Mag could tell. She now knew everything, why he acted like he did. All he wanted to do is have sex with her. That was his plan all along: wait until his father died so he could because Rotti never allowed his children to mingle with her in any way such as this.

Luigi laughed when he pulled away and took off Mag's cloak. "Nice and easy access," He noticed when he peeled it off and threw it on the floor in a heap. Mag just remembered she was still wearing her night shirt and no bra underneath. "Let me feel you," He grunted in a seductive tone while slipping his hands up her shirt.

Mag held back a cry when he cupped her breasts. She wanted to go home. She didn't care what Nathan did, she knew he didn't mean it and she keeps telling herself this, it was the only thing that kept her going. She let a single tear slide down her cheek as Luigi continued.

He eventually pulled the shirt off over her head, gazing at her chest with angst. "I've been waiting for this moment. I feel like a virgin on his wedding night!"

…

"Look, Dad, the lights are on!" Shilo pointed out as they pulled up to the front gate. She got out of the car and stood before the iron gates which were slightly open.

"They're open." Nathan examined, pushing them open enough so he could squeeze through. He turned around to see his daughter walking up to him.

"Yes, I see that."

"No, I mean, Mag would _never_ leave the gate open. Someone else is here and it's not a pleasant guest." Nathan headed up the long, winding sidewalk and up to the door. He turned to the left remembering that Mag had to punch in a code to be able to enter. If it was like any other GeneCo lock code, Nathan would know it. Out of sheer curiosity he punched in the code earning a soft click from the door. He shrugged and pushed the front door open, gesturing for Shilo to stay where she was. "I don't want you to come in quite yet," He whispered as soon as he fully got in.

Shilo groaned, "Fine."

Nathan looked around. The lights were on, all of them. He walked in more to be greeted a female voice- but not the one he was hoping for. "Well, hello Nathan."

"What are you doing here?"

"Actually, I was just leaving." Amber cooed, rubbing her hand on Nathan's face. "And if I were you, I wouldn't go upstairs." She walked away and out the door, "Hey, kid." She greeted snottily to Shilo as she passed her.

Shilo shivered in disgust before walking in, "'Don't go upstairs'? What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, but I need to in case something is wrong with Mag." His voice had become shaky, "Please, Shi, stay down here." Shilo nodded without a sound and took a seat in a dark blue-black unused recliner in the sitting room next to the staircase. "Thank you," He whispered to his daughter before climbing up the stairs warily. God only knows what waits for him. Maybe Amber was just playing around and decided to come here knowing that he would come to get Mag. Maybe, just maybe…

Nathan stopped at the top of the steps to hear loud moans coming from Mag's room. Male and female, one was Mag's and the other was unidentified. His nostrils flared in anger as he neared the room. When he opened the door he was greeted by Luigi and Mag both on the bed. Mag was halfway dressed and Luigi was holding a knife to her neck. She had bites that were bleeding and slight scoring along her chest from the blade that threatened her life. "ENOUGH!" Nathan shouted, making Luigi drop his knife.

"Who the fuck do we have now?" Luigi stood up, stomping over to Nathan.

"No, Luigi, leave him alone!" Mag pleaded. Nathan could hear the pain in her voice. She had not been enjoying anything that this man had done to her.

"Let her go." Nathan demanded while taking a step towards the Largo.

"Or what?" He taunted.

"I will kill you." Nathan stated coldly. He was sick and tired of these Largos acting like they own Mag. She's a person just like them, but they think of her as just another toy.

"Oh, you don't like me playing with your girl." Luigi snickered, going back to the bed.

"Leave her alone!" Nathan growled menacingly. The Repo Man was taking over Nathan's body now and there was no stopping it.

Luigi scoffed and grabbed Mag's arm, making her stand up next to him. "So you won't like it if I do this?" He pressed hard against the soprano's neck, nipping her skin. Mag grunted in disgust making Luigi bite down, breaking her skin. She screamed in agony, her hand instantly flying up to her neck where the blood was flowing freely out. It trailed down her chest and stomach stopping at the waist of her pants. "Oh shut up you stupid whiny bitch!" Luigi slapped Mag's face letting an audible skin on skin contact fill the now silent room.

"That's it!" Nathan ran forward and butted into Luigi, knocking him onto the bed. "I'm sick of you and your fucking family treating Mag like she's some toy. She's a fucking human being for God's sake."

Luigi retaliated by pushing Nathan off of him and onto the floor. He quickly stood up and grabbed his knife, and moved to stand above Nathan. "Let's see who loses this battle. Because I'm sure as fuck I won't!"

Mag stood frozen in fear as Luigi closed in on Nathan, ready to plunge the knife into his throat. _No,_ Mag shook her head, _it can't end like this. Somehow… there's something… I have to find something to stop him._ Mag looked around the room, her eyes landing on the box in the middle of the floor. She grunted in satisfaction and grabbed an old glass soda bottle. She held it above her head and walked up behind Luigi. Just before the knife was able to touch Nathan, Mag brought the bottle hard down on Luigi's head, making him fall forward.

Nathan rolled out of the way, sitting on his hips to watch Luigi fall where he was just merely seconds before. He looked up to see Mag's stunned complexion as she held the half broken glass bottle in her hands. "Honey, are you all right?"

Mag nodded and dropped the bottle, making it shatter on the dark hard wood floor. "I-is he dead?"

Nathan shrugged and crawled up to the bloody man. He put his fingers on Luigi's neck feeling a weak pulse. "Barely," he concluded, standing up, careful not to touch the shards of glass.

"What are we going to do with him?"

"Take him to the hospital. I'm sure he has learned his lesson from me, and we can't let him die." Nathan looked down at the crumpled mess of a human being that lay before him.

"Okay, how are we gonna get him into the car?"

Nathan shrugged, "How are you, Maggie? What did he all do to you?"

"Kissed me… bit me… that's about it. I don't need to go to any hospital or anything, so, yeah. I do need to clean this blood up," She looked down to see her bare chest and a stream of blood running from her wound down to her stomach.

Nathan walked over to her, grabbing her night shirt that was on the bed. "Here, baby." He extended his arm out letting her grab it and throw it on.

"Oh, God, Nate, you don't know how bad I wanted to go back home as soon as I ran into them. I'm so sorry for yelling at you."

"Don't be sorry. I'm the one that should be sorry, Mag. I'm the one that did that. I'm the one that made you run…" Nathan looked away in shame.

"It was my choice." Mag admitted, "I could have stayed but my legs carried me away…"

"You were overrun with emotion. After what I did… I shouldn't have done that." Nathan interrupted. It was all his fault and he wished Mag would just admit that it was.

"We need to go, the past is behind us. Dump him in the car," She looked over to Luigi who was still unconscious. "I just want to go home now."

…

Mag sat on the bed, taking her cloak off and throwing it next to her. It was so good to be home again and to be on her bed with Nathan there to comfort her. Speaking of Nathan, he had just walked into the room just as Mag was about to get up to grab something. "Hello, love."

"Thank you, Nate, for coming after me. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't… Well I know most of it, but," She smiled when he grabbed her hand.

"Shilo literally forced me to go after you, so thank her."

"Nathan,"

"Yes, dear?"

"Hold me," Her voice cracked looking into Nathan's eyes, hers teary. He nodded and took Mag into his arms, gently squeezing her. "I'm never going to let you go, Maggie. I'll never lose you again."

….

**A/N: Thank you for reading and we'll see if there will be another chapter or not… Please, tell me if I should continue.**


	13. The Test

**A/N: Chapter 13! I know I would never end it like now or anything lol… I adore this story too much and I **_**love**_** writing it. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for letting me know you're there! **

**(Month later from last chapter)**

….

"I'm home!" Mag greeted the household as she entered. She had just come home from rehearsal for the Opera that will be held in a few days.

"Hello, angel, how was rehearsal?" Nathan walked into the foyer and took off Mag's cloak.

"We were trying to get in those extra minutes of rehearse time. It takes so much to get an Opera perfected." Mag sighed as she stretched her back earning a few pops. "I need a kiss." She laughed, grabbing onto Nathan's neck.

"I missed you for those, what was it?" He looked up at the ceiling as if looking for an answer, "Eight or nine hours?"

"I missed you too, honey." She leaned up to give him a kiss but stopped abruptly and back away, "You've been drinking…"

"I thought I'd have a glass since I haven't for a while." Nathan admitted. "I'm sorry. I didn't think it would be a problem."

"Normally it wouldn't, but I feel a little woozy…" She held her head, "The smell is making me sick. I don't think my body likes it. That one time of drinking was enough."

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry." He covered his mouth and went up to hug Mag with one arm.

She shook her head and held her mouth too, "I'm gonna vomit…" She took a few deep breaths before running off to the bathroom.

Nathan followed behind, hearing as she emptied her stomach into the toilet. "I'll rinse my mouth out with mouthwash or something, darling." He said through the crack in the door.

"Yeah, have fun with-" She was cut off as she threw up again.

Nathan frowned when he heard his wife become sick again. He didn't like it when she was like this and he was helpless. "I'm going to go have fun now…"

Mag grunted, holding her hair back. She hated being sick. It was so disgusting… She sighed in relief after the nausea faded away. She lifted her head up and flushed the toilet, looking away as the half-digested food washed into the pipes. Mag walked over to the sink and turned on the water. She brought handfuls of water up to her mouth, rinsing it out. Minutes later Nathan came back in and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry to make you come home and barf…"

"It's all right; I was planning on it anyways." She kidded, taking a washcloth and wiping her face off. "I haven't done this in so long… I almost forgot the taste of vomit… I didn't miss it any." She turned and smiled at Nathan who was smiling back at her.

"I love you, baby doll."

"Baby doll, that's a new one." Mag chuckled before kissing his cheek. "I'm gonna brush my teeth before I actually kiss you."

"Thanks, much appreciated." He reached around her and grabbed her tooth brush, then the paste that sat next to it. "Have fun," He mocked.

"Not funny…" She snatched the items out of his hands, spreading the tooth paste onto the brush. She held it under the water for a second before bringing it to her mouth to brush her teeth.

"Although, you're acting as if you are pregnant… You know, throwing up at the very smell of alcohol." Nathan smiled when he saw Mag's reflection. Her eyes were wide as the toothbrush hung from her mouth.

She gripped the brush again, this time taking it out. She spit out the tooth paste in her mouth and turned to stare into Nathan's eyes, "You think?"

He nodded and moved one of his hands down to Mag's stomach. "Do we still have tests left from last time?"

"I only used one…" She moved her hand down, making it rest on Nathan's.

"Where are they?"

She shrugged and turned around, wrapping her arms around Nathan's neck. "One kiss and we should go find it."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss the singer on the lips. "Honey, I just remembered that I threw them out."

She backed up a step and looked into Nathan's eyes, "What do you mean you 'threw them out'?"

"After the accident, I threw away the rest of the pregnancy tests. I-I was overwhelmed with emotion at the time and thought we wouldn't care to try again. I was so pissed at Rotti and what he did… I just- I couldn't handle looking at them… It just reminded me of what he had done to you and our little one." He paused for a few moments before taking a few deep breaths to stop him from crying. "I loved it, even though it wasn't here. Maggie, never think that I didn't love that baby with all of my heart… never think that I didn't care."

Mag sniffled, tilting her head down. Her eyes were welled with tears at the memory that still pulled at their hearts. She would never forget it either. "Don't cry, Nathan. Honey, please don't cry." She gently stroked his cheek, wiping away a few tears that had slid down it. "W-we can go get more, okay? Come on…" She trailed her hand down to his arm, tugging it gently.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled somberly as he followed his wife out of the bathroom. "I need to stop bringing it up."

"No, it's all right. It'll be in our hearts forever… I only wish I would have known the gender so I didn't have to keep calling it, 'it'." Mag shook her head and walked towards the front door. She stopped in her tracks when she heard her god daughter address her.

"Where are you going?"

"To the store, precious, we'll be back." Nathan turned around to look his daughter in the eyes.

Her big, brown orbs stared back at him innocently before she smiled, "Okay. Dad, can you get me something to drink. I haven't had a pop for a while."

"Fine, Shi. W-what kind do you want?"

"Is something wrong, daddy?" She walked a few paces forward until she was standing directly in front of her father, "Are you crying?"

"Nothing is wrong, sweetheart." He kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Stop lying to me." Shilo demanded, her eyes melting into anger, "Mag?" She looked over to her god mom.

"I think I'm pregnant." She blurted out, holding her stomach. Mag thought about how she sounded, it seemed like a random throw-it-out-there answer.

"A-are you guys angry about it?"

Nathan shook his head and kissed his daughter again, "No dear, we just want to find out for sure. What type of soda do you want?"

Shilo shrugged, now satisfied that she knows what was going on. "Coke, I suppose."

"Okay, we'll be back soon." Nathan nodded his goodbye and left out of the door. Mag looked at his back as he hurriedly walked to the car. "Well," She turned back around to face Shilo. "I'll make sure you'll get your pop."

"So you think you're…" Shilo gestured toward Mag's stomach which she still had her hand on.

"Yes and I'm actually excited about it. I have no worries. Rotti's gone and…" She stopped. Her bionic eyes whirled after they filled with worry.

"Mag," The young girl cocked her head to the side, staring at the woman's mysterious blue eyes.

"Luigi," Mag squeaked, "Pavi and Amber. Th-they're still out there. They're waiting to get me… I know it."

"Your contract didn't have any mighty fine print that stated they still owned you, did it?"

Mag shook her head, "Not that I could remember. Although, I might have taken a picture of it with my eyes, sometimes I love these things." She closed her eyes for a minute before opening them again, "I need to get to the car. Your father is waiting and let me tell you, he isn't as patient as he says he is."

"Okay, if you need me, I might be taking a nap when you get back." Shilo wrapped her arms tight around her god mother's waist.

"Sweet dreams, Shilo. We'll be back soon." She kissed the top of her head after returning the hug.

"Thanks," Shilo smiled as she bounded up the stairs to her room.

….

"Where are they?" Mag asked Nathan as soon as they entered the store.

"Like I'd know…" Nathan admitted as he looked around. "We should ask that employee. Maybe she'd know."

"Why, is it because she's a woman?" She growled.

"No," Nathan defended, "Because she works here." He walked over to the employee who was stocking shelves only to be surprised that it was the same one from last time. "Oh, hello again,"

The woman looked up to Nathan in surprise, "Are you stalking me?"

He shook his head, "I need help finding an item."

She looked past Nathan to see Mag walking up next to him, "Blind Mag?" Her eyes lit up as she saw the singer standing in front of her. "I-I can't believe it's you! This is my dream!"

Mag smiled in embarrassment as the girl continued to coo at her. Yes, she admitted, she sometimes loved the attention, _when she was on stage_. She hated it when people melted over her in public. It usually led to more people seeing her and more autographs and pictures to be given. "Yes," She shyly stated, inching closer to Nathan. She grabbed his hand for support, not wanting to live in the glamour anymore all she wanted was a normal life.

Nathan cleared his throat to snap the girl's attention back onto him, "So, will you help me or not?"

"This is a once in a lifetime chance, are you crazy?"

"Yes, I am, since I married it. Now can you show me the item I want or not?" He was losing his temper now and Mag could tell. She knew he also didn't like the attention in public and just wanted to do normal things as well.

"Wait, Mag? You- you're married to her. I remember you saying her name but didn't think…"

"Yes, can you help us find our product before I rip the still beating GeneCo heart from your chest?" His voice was rough and harsh, startling her. Nathan smiled maliciously as the woman looked at him in shock.

"H-how did you know? I-I mean, okay, what do you want to find out?" She took a step back, straightening herself out.

"Nathan," Mag scolded, backhanding his arm. He flinched and held it, lowering his head in shame. "I'm sorry about Nate, he's such a tease. Anyways, can you point out the pregnancy tests, please?"

"Oh," The employee smiled, "Follow me." She started to walk away making the two follow her through the bustling crowd of impatient people.

"HEY LOOK, IT'S BLIND MAG!" Mag stood frozen in place when she heard her name shouted. She turned around nervously to see a rather large crowd of people running towards her. She squeezed Nathan's hand before sprinting off to their destination just a few aisles down.

"Which one is better to get, angel?" Nathan asked, turning toward Mag who was shaking, "Honey?"

"Pick one!" she shouted as she remembered the herd behind them. Nathan jumped as she yelled it again. "Pick one! Just pick one!" He scooped up a random box and headed towards the other end of the aisle to exit.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, darling. I'm just fine."

"No you aren't." He stated, his voice serious, "You're shaking."

"Let's see, I was getting chased down by a group of people, I threw up all that was in my stomach and I'm hungry. And don't forget, I _ran_ with no energy. I don't see a reason _not_ to be shaking." She ranted as she tried to keep up with her breath.

"I'm sorry," He gave her a quick kiss before looking around. "I think it's safe to leave. Do you want me to get you anything to eat?"

"Sure, you can go grab some frozen pizzas for dinner and I'll get Shilo's soda." Mag smiled, finally breathing regularly.

"Okay, then," He kissed her forehead and walked away, pointing down an aisle before he got too far.

Mag headed towards the direction he had pointed to and turned down it to discover the pop aisle. She was mesmerized by the tall shelves full of various bottles, boxes, and cans of soda. She almost fell back as she stared at the top shelf. Someone walked up behind her to steady on her on her feet. Mag stiffened when she felt the hands on her arms. They were cold and slender. She knew they weren't Nathan's. "Hello," The voice sent shivers through her body. "I'm not happy with what you did to my brother."

Mag turned around to see Amber's face, scarred and filled with attitude. "What do you want?" The fear that took over her body shown in her voice, making the Largo girl give a little chuckle.

"Don't worry," Her voice was a low, husky whisper. "I won't do anything thing to you here or now. For one, there are too many people and two: Your stupid husband is here. I'm sure he'll enjoy hunting us down to get you. I'll just let him keep believing that we gave up and if you say anything," She bent down and pulled a knife from her boot. "I'll kill you." She grabbed her arm, "And just so you won't talk." She took the knife and dug it into the singer's forearm, scoring it down to her wrist. Mag let the screams of agony escape her lips as Amber cut her flesh. She struggled to get free but the woman that inflicted this unbearable pain on her just kept laughing. Amber brought the blade up to her mouth and licked the surface of it, "Don't tell _anyone_."

Mag glared at Amber, tears flowing from her eyes, "How am I supposed to explain this?" She painfully brought her now injured arm into view.

"Just say you got scratched by something." Amber shrugged before walking away.

Mag let a sob escape as she traveled down the aisle in search for cola. When she spotted the brown liquid in a rather large bottle, she sighed when it was eye level. How was she going to pick it up? It hurt so much and she wanted one too. "Great," she huffed under her breath. She grabbed one bottle with her good arm and shifted it into her injured one. With a cry of pain she grabbed a second bottle and walked out of the aisle. Just as good timing would have it, she saw Nathan heading her way with three frozen pizzas and a pregnancy test box in his hands.

"I got the food. I hope you like what I got, there's thee different kinds." He smiled sweetly before fully examining Mag when he got closer to her. "Honey, why are you crying?"

"No reason, dear. Let's go."

"Magdalene, tell me what's wrong," He grabbed her hurt arm lightly, but tight enough to make Mag squeak in pain. "Mag," Nathan looked down to see that her cloak was torn and wet. He lifted his hand up and observed it as it was stained with blood. "What happened? Did you get hurt from that metal?" He pointed towards the shelving in the aisle she came from.

She nodded, dried tears mixed with wet tears that were streaked down her face. "Wh-when I reached for the cola."

"No, you didn't hurt yourself from that. Hun, baby angel boo boo bunny bear, tell me what happened?" Nathan gently rubbed his hand on her face.

"I-I can't. I just can't." She kept shaking her head in regret. She wished she would have never left the house that night. She wished she would have stayed home and forgave Nathan. Why did her damn legs have to carry her away?

"We should leave." He removed his hand.

Mag nodded and walked slowly after him as he went to the checkouts. Why did Amber have to show up here? Why now? Why when everything was getting better? "Nate," She touched his arm as they were leaving the store, "I love you."

He turned around and smiled. "I love you too, sweetie."

"Was that your new term of endearment for me: 'Baby angel boo boo bunny bear'?"

Nathan chuckled, pressing a soft kiss against Mag's cheek, "Well, you are." She smiled, letting a laugh sound in her throat.

"We should get home. For one I'm starving." She started to walk towards the car, smiling against the warm wind that greeted her.

"I only wish that everyday would be as bright and beautiful as that one." Nathan looked up into the smoggy air above him. Mag did the same. She was able to see the sunset slightly peeking through the thick smoky fog.

"It was gorgeous." Mag backed up, bumping into the car. "Let's go." She opened the passenger's seat and got in, waiting for Nathan to finish putting the groceries in the back seat.

"I wish that," Nathan continued as he got into the driver's seat of the vehicle. "I could see that bright sunshiny day everyday like it was twenty-thirty years ago. I miss that."

"Unfortunately I could never see that. But I loved the warmth that the sun gave me when it hit my skin. It felt so… comfortable." Mag smiled when Nathan grunted in agreement.

"Sometimes I would sit on my porch all day and enjoy the spring breeze and the sounds of the trees rustling on the ground or the birds chirping happily." He closed his eyes, his smile widening. "I wish I could have those days back, even for just one long, warm, bright day." His voice was low and relaxed.

"I heard the smog is supposed to clear for a day or two in a few days. If it's true we can sit on the porch and listen to the birds." Mag suggested with hope.

"Birds? I haven't heard or even _seen_ a bird for years." Nathan's reply was filled with doubt.

"I haven't even seen a bird before." Mag admitted, in a suit to make Nathan feel better.

Nathan scoffed, "Stupid people just had to go and ruin the environment. I give up on life anymore." He looked straight forward and pulled out of the parking lot to head home.

Those words rang in Mag's head: _I give up on life anymore._ Does this mean he gives up on her? Does he give up on Shilo? What about the small life that may be forming inside of her? Tears forced their way though Mag's eyes. The thoughts shocked her into thinking Nathan doesn't care anymore.

Nathan looked over to see a tear slide down Mag's face, "What's wrong, angel?"

"You don't care." She glared at him, holding her stomach, "You don't care about me anymore do you? You don't care about the life going on around you because you _give up on life_."

He looked down to see her hand grasping her flat abdomen, "Honey," Nathan led his gaze up to her mechanical eyes which were still piercing his body. "I _care_. I just give up on the life around us, the hell that we call Earth. Have you seen what's going on around us?" He caught himself from yelling any louder. He calmed his temper before speaking again, "I love you, Magdalene. I also love the little one in there." He placed his hand on top of hers.

"I feel as if our life is a drama. I mean what the hell?" Mag widened her eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry I assumed, dear." She smiled and looked forward.

Nathan smiled, happy to see that his wife was happy again. He really didn't mean to say that he gave up on life. He knew how sensitive Mag was and wanted to kick himself for saying those stupid words. "Are you ready to get out?"

Mag nodded and unbuckled her seat belt, "Good, because I'm hungry and I need a bandage on my arm." She opened the car door and got out, groaning when her tender arm brushed against the side of the car.

"Well, go into the bathroom and wait for me. I'll throw a pizza in the oven. Then I'll come back and clean it up for you." Nathan grabbed the bags from the back seat and walked up beside Mag.

"Should I pee on the stick?"

"Oh, sure, here," Nathan reached into the bag and grabbed the box of pregnancy tests, handing them to Mag. He pressed a kiss against her cheek before he continued on into the house.

Mag followed behind, her good arm's hand gripped the box in anxiety. She was getting nervous for being so close to finding out if she would be a mother. She was hoping that this time it would all work out and that no one would hurt her again. Although, Amber was out there with the open threat meaning that she could appear anytime to take her away and make her pay. Mag traveled into the house and to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She sat the box down onto the sink and carefully took off her cloak. She bit her lip when the semidry cloth peeled away from her wounded skin.

After she successfully got her cloak off, she hung it up on the shower curtain pole for it to be washed later. Mag turned around and grabbed the box, opened it, and took out one stick. Before doing anything else, she ripped off a few squares of toilet paper and sat them gently on the sink. This would be where she would put the test, not wanting to germ up the sink and it would make for easy disposal. She pulled her under wear down, lifted her dress, and sat on the toilet. She carefully lowered the stick and urinated on it before putting it on the piece of toilet paper on the sink. After she finished her job on the sanitary facilities, she washed her hands and waited for Nathan to return.

"Honey, are you ready for me to come in?" Mag nodded. She slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand remembering that the door was closed. She just didn't want to talk right now. For one, she was in too much pain. Mag opened the door, letting Nathan come in, just to close the behind him. "Oh, I see you've prepared it."

She nodded and lifted up her arm. "C-can you wrap this please?"

Nathan looked down, is eyes widened as soon as he saw her arm. "Holy shit Mag, that doesn't look like something snagged you." The wound was about three or four inches long and slightly deep. "It looks like you attempted suicide. Lucky it didn't for far enough in or close enough to any major veins or arteries."

"I don't know what happened. Can you please just…? It really hurts. I want to cry…" Her last few words were a high squeak as tears began to be released from her tear ducts.

"Honey, I'll get brand new, okay? I just need to clean it and then wrap it. It'll be a nasty scar, but other than that, it should heal finely." He walked over to the towel rack and grabbed a wash cloth. Nathan turned the faucet on to dampen the cloth and turn back to Mag. "This might hurt. Well, I'm not going to lie to you, this _will_ hurt. You can squeeze my hand if you need to." He lifted his other arm up for Mag to take it. She nodded and grabbed a hold of his hand, gripping it tightly.

"Ah," Nathan grunted, "You must _really_ be in pain." He started to gently clean her cut, wiping away all of the dry blood. After he finished, he smiled, "It looks a lot better now that it's clean. Now for the bandages," He turned around and opened the medicine cabinet pulling out gauze wrapping.

"How long until the pizza's done?" Mag gave a lopsided smile.

"Oh, baby," Nathan rubbed his thumbs over her tears. He didn't like to see her sad. He hated the look of pain that showed in her eyes even though she tried her best to cover it up. "This will be the last thing. Supper will be done soon." He removed his hands and began to wrap the gauze around her arm, making sure to wrap it all and thick. When he finished putting the medical tap on to hold it together, he looked up to see Mag smiling back at him still. "What?" This time it was more sincere and happy.

"I love you. I love how you care for me."

"I love you too, honey. I hate it when you're hurt. I just want to make it all better." Nathan leaned forward and kissed his wife, trailing it down to the collar of her dress. "How long for the pregnancy test?"

"It's time," Mag looked over his shoulder, anxious to see what it said. Nathan turned around to do the same. He grabbed Mag's hand when he saw the answer.

….

**A/N: Fin! The chapter is-a finished. I know it's been long enough and my paranoid AN probably didn't help much. But here it is and I hope you enjoy. Mag would love you if you hit review and tell her what you think. Bye. Buh bye now. **


	14. Pizza and a Fantabulous Day

**A/N: Here's chapter 14 of Last Minute Change of Heart. Wow, I certainly cannot believe that it's chapter 14. Anyways, this leaves off from last chapter. I do NOT own Repo! Or any of its characters!**

…**..**

"I-I thought for certain…" Nathan looked over to his wife, their hands still laced.

"It'll never happen, Nathan. We'll never have a little one of our own. I think we should just give up." Mag let go his hand.

He turned his body to face Mag's and lightly cupped her face with both hands. "Don't be so negative, Maggie."

"You're right. I'll leave that to the tests I take." She sniffled, removing his hands from her face. "I'm sure the pizza will be done soon, let's go to the kitchen."

"I'm not giving up so easily," Nathan muttered as he followed the singer into the kitchen.

"Why?" Mag stopped and spun around to face her husband. They were now in the foyer which Shilo had resided to.

"Why, what?" The young girl asked as she traveled down the stairs.

"We got you some soda." Nathan said trying to get off the previous subject. "I also got some pizzas for supper. They'll be done shortly." He turned around to talk to Mag but she had already disappeared.

"Thanks! Can I help with the pizza?" Shilo asked, hanging onto her father's arm obnoxiously.

Nathan sighed in irritation, but quickly smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, just go to the kitchen and I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay!" Shilo pulled away from her father and sped off to the help with the pizzas in the kitchen.

….

Mag opened the swinging door to the kitchen, being greeted by the warm air and sweet smell of cooking pizza. She headed over to the stove to check the timer, there was about five or so minutes left. "Okay," She mumbled to herself. "Might as well sit down for a while," she headed towards the small kitchen table and sat in the seat facing towards the stove.

Several thoughts swarmed her mind making Mag slam her fist on the table in annoyance. She hated it when thoughts that could never be answered came into her head. She hated the bad memories that randomly invaded her mind. Like right now and that negative test. See, there it is, ruining her day.

Shifting in her seat to keep herself from crying, Mag sighed. She cursed at herself as a few silent tears slipped down her face. She couldn't believe this was happening again. She was crying over something that will never happen. Something that she kept trying to do, but every time she failed at it. Every single time it caused her more pain and more tears to be shed. It killed her.

"Pull yourself together, Magdalene!" She scolded herself through a few sobs. She gave in and laid her head in her arms on the table, sobbing uncontrollably. She knew Nathan would hear her and come running in. Speaking of Nathan, he was supposed to come in to check the pizza with her.

Sometimes she never knew why she cried. It may have started with one thing and ended with another. It confused Mag at times as to why she started in the first place because she cried for a long period of time. She was so vulnerable to things. Her emotions ran so high. She was weak in several departments and sometimes the smallest of things made her bomb explode. She could get angry or upset fairly easily. That's why she usually tried to avoid these types of situations.

But it was hard after she had to work for the Largos. For one, there was Luigi who couldn't control his temper. He sometimes screamed at Mag for no reason which made her either retort back at him or go somewhere to cry. Then there was Pavi. Oh god, Pavi, the one who wore dead skin on his face trying to prove it was a fashion statement. And at times he would try and throw them at Mag when she disproved or flinched. The Pavi always hated when someone didn't like his new apparel. Also, there was Amber. The woman who made Mag want to run off of a cliff into sharp rocks. The only Largo girl always walked around in her raunchy clothing and sick attitude. Amber usually pulled mean tricks on her at every rehearsal, making Mag get yelled at by Rotti. It was hard telling your boss someone is messing with you when it's their own child. And finally: Rotti Largo. He was the worst of them all. He beat her senseless, not caring if she would have died then and there. She knew he personally wanted her dead because she was Marni's friend. Anything that had to do with Marni he either tried to avoid or destroy. In this case, he tried to _control her life._ Everything she would say, do, sing, or any movements were Rotti's entire plan. She had no freedom when she worked for him. The only escape was death and it did scare her.

Mag felt a hand on her back, rubbing calming circles. She popped her head up and saw Shilo looking at her sorrowfully. "What are you doing in here?" Mag asked after taking a few deep breaths.

"Dad sent me. I was going to help with the pizza. The timer went off as I walked in so I turned off the oven and took it out." Shilo explained, taking a step away from her god mother.

"Oh," She sighed and stood up. "I need something to drink."

"I can get you some soda…" She looked into her godmother's puffy eyes hoping she could help her in any way. She didn't like seeing Mag cry, sometimes she felt so bad that she would start to tear up too.

"No, something harder," Mag grunted, walking past the young girl. "I need something to drown out my sorrows. I don't care how my body reacts to it!"

"You shouldn't be drinking like that. It's not good for you!" Shilo tried to stop Mag from moving forward but failed when the older woman reached the liquor cabinet, pulling out one of Nathan's favorite drinks.

"Does it really look like I care?" She popped open the bottle and grabbed a glass out of the cabinet next to it. Pouring the contents into the glass, she looked up to see Shilo frowning. "I'm not going to drink _that_ much." Mag snorted before taking a sip. "I'm not that stupid. Like I said when I did it, it was a once in a life time opportunity." She wrinkled her nose and took another swig.

"If you don't like it, why are you drinking it?" Shilo slowly crept up to stand next to Mag.

"I don't know." She looked at her half empty glass. "And it's making me sick again." Sitting the glass down, she held her mouth trying to stop from vomiting.

"Are you alright? Should I get dad?"

"No," Mag's reply was quick. "Don't tell him _anything_ about this. He'll never let me live it down." She picked up the glass and regretfully downed the rest before rinsing it out and putting it back into the cupboard.

"Don't you dry the dishes?"

"Uh… well… I don't know. Just go get your father, wherever he's at…" Mag walked over to the counter the pizza had inhabited by the stove. She picked up the pizza cutter and started to slice the pizza evenly. Shilo shrugged and walked out of the room.

"Oh, that smells good!" Nathan's voice made Mag drop the pizza cutter and turn around. "What's wrong? Why are you so… jumpy?"

"I'm not j-jumpy." Mag poorly defended herself. "You just startled me, that's all."

"Yeah, sure, startled you… you can just keep telling yourself that because I'm not buying it." He chuckled, now standing next to her.

"Pizza's done, though," She improvised trying to distract Nathan from moving on any further. "Are we cooking the second one?"

"I don't know. There are three of us and I'm unsure if we would need it. But then again," He grabbed Mag's stomach. "There could be four."

"What are you talking about? The test was negative I'm not pregnant. You saw it with your own eyes." She looked into Nathan's eyes. She could tell hers was still probably red and swollen from the tears.

"I'm a doctor… well, _was_ a doctor. Sometimes stress or hormones could cause a false negative. We still have a chance, sweetie." He kissed her nose, "Your nose is red and your face is hot. You were crying over it, weren't you?" She solemnly nodded. "I love you, Maggie. I love you no matter what anything turns out to be." He pressed a few kisses against her cheeks.

"I love you too," Mag smiled, "I'm hungry." She complained playfully.

"We should eat," Shilo agreed as she came into the kitchen.

"Do you want some of your pop?" Nathan asked, turning to his wife who was looking at him. She nodded excitedly and grabbed a cup off the counter behind them. "Here, I want some Cola. I haven't had it for so long."

"Really," Shilo looked at Mag, "how long?"

"Years, let's say. Rotti never wanted me to really eat or drink anything like that." She admitted, "Anyway." She turned and gave Nathan a quick peck on the lips after he handed her the glass. "Thank you," She took a sip, savoring the taste.

"Wait a minute there. I tasted traces of alcohol on your lips." Nathan tilted his head down to look Mag in the eyes. "Were you drinking?"

"I had a glass."

"In your condition? I'm surprised you didn't puke."

"I felt sick, yeah. But you know what? I had a long, painful day. It started with shit, had a little crappy shit in the middle, and ended with a fuck load of depressing shit. So I think I'm allowed to tip one back, even in my 'condition.'" Mag's rant ended when Nathan rested his hand on her mouth.

"I can see that." He nodded his head in agreement, "But you don't need to start drinking for it. You know, you can always talk to me about your day."

She glared at him and removed his hand from her face, "You were there for most of my shitty day, Nathan. It's kind of hard telling a story to a person who was there."

"I know, I know." He turned around and grabbed a few plates from the cabinet above and set them beside the pizza. Taking the first plate, he put two slices on it, and then handed it to Shilo. He did the same with the other plate, except this time he gave it to Mag.

"Finally, I thought we were just going to stand here and talk all day about senseless things." She smiled, picking up a slice and taking a bite. "How was your day?"

"It was pretty good, I suppose." Nathan answered as he sat at the kitchen table. "How about you?"

Mag glared at Nathan as he tried to engage in the new conversation. "Didn't I just say how my day was?"

"Okay, let's start again." He straightened himself out as Shilo took a seat next to him. "I'm going to ask you about your day _before_ we went to the store."

"Oh, well then, I have to start over so we can ignore that little rip in the conversation." She took another bite of pizza and looked at Nathan. "How was your day, dear?"

"My day was fantabulous, _honey bunches._ How was yours?" He sat back in his chair trying to ignore the snickers coming from his daughter.

"It was quite enjoyable. I ate some breakfast here with you before leaving to my rehearsal and rehearsing the songs I'll be singing for my Opera next week." Mag took a sip of her cola and turned to Shilo. "How was your day, little one? Don't worry. You don't have to act all awkward now."

"Oh, but what's the fun in that?" The young girl joked, playing with her wig hair. "My day was so fun! And by fun I mean sitting on my bed as I watch old reruns on TV."

"Are you pulling my leg?" Mag squint her eyes at her.

"No, that's what she seriously does. I don't really allow her to do many things." Nathan butted in.

"True story," Shilo held up her newly poured glass and took a drink.

"Wow, that blows, and not in the good way." Nathan looked at Mag with a hard stare. "What? What!"

"Never mind," He polished off his plate before getting up and filling it again.

"I don't need to know about your bedroom life." Shilo stated with disgust.

"I don't do that! Wha… huh? I mean… never mind, I'm going to eat my pizza." Mag's cheeks flushed bright pink.

"So, are you still hungry?" He looked at the two women sitting at the table. "Because I can make the other pizza since this one's gone."

"I thought there were eight pieces…"

"I- uh… took the last two." Nathan smiled and nonchalantly took a bite off of the slice in his hand.

"Did you seriously just take the last two slices of pizza? Did you even think about your depressed wife over here that might feel better if she had the last two pieces of pizza? Huh?" Mag playfully eyeballed Nathan, making him squirm in his spot.

"Well, no… I think… uh…"

"Just make the other pizza, Dad. I'm sure Mag will absolutely _enjoy_ it!" Shilo added, completely oblivious to the game Mag was playing.

"I'll do that."

"You better," Mag confirmed. "And I mean now." She pointed to the freezer where the second pizza would be.

"I will, I will." Nathan put down the crust of his pizza and walked over to the freezer.

"Oh, honey, I didn't mean to force you." Mag got up and walked over to Nathan. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing a kiss against his neck. Her warm, moist breath hit Nathan's neck, making him shiver in angst. "I know I'm flirty-like right now and my moods are changing oddly for some reason." She whispered into his ear.

"Do you want the second pizza?"

"There's Shilo to worry about. Just cook it, okay?" She patted his back as she pulled away to walk back over to the kitchen table, putting both hands on it as she leaned down. "Are you still hungry?" She quickly lifted her injured one up, wincing as the gauze shifted.

"Yeah," Shilo's answer hung in the air before Nathan finally took out the rest of their supper. She turned to look at Mag, "How's your arm?"

"It hurts," She stated flatly. "But I've come to endure pain."

"Oh, I wish I could do something to help."

"There's nothing to help me with, okay?" Mag growled, startling the young girl. "I will forever be hunted by the Largos. It's never over for me."

"What do you mean?" Nathan turned around, "I thought we took care of them."

"No!" Mag lifted up her arm, "Amber did this to me today in the store. Naturally she told me not to say anything about it. But right now, I'm just not in the mood to care."

"This means she's still after you… for what?"

"It's payback for hurting her brother. I'm surprised she even cared about him." She scoffed, sitting down at the table.

"I guess I should go with you and stay with you-"

"No," Mag slammed the palm of her hand on the table in objection. "I'm not going to be treated like that again. I can protect myself."

"I don't trust it. I don't trust _her._" Nathan argued, nearing the table.

"I can very well protect myself."

"No you can't!" He looked down to her arm, "look at what happened!"

Mag's stomach turned knots from the truth being revealed. She couldn't just let Nathan follow her around and keep her on such a tight lease. She'd been through this for seventeen years, what makes him think she wanted to do that again. But she also can't protect herself that greatly. Sure, she's tried a few times and won some of the battles. "I don't want to be kept on a short leash again, Nathan." Her voice was still harsh even though she tried to simmer down her anger.

"I just want to help you. I want to keep you safe." His voice sounded like a lost child.

"I know that, but I want to be free and do what I want." Mag didn't take the anger out of her voice as she kept arguing with him. She wanted to because she knew she was making Nathan feel bad. But another part of her enjoyed yelling for once. It gave a release that she never got to reach before.

"You can't be free!" Nathan growled, the innocence he held vanished.

"Why can't I be free?" Mag retorted with disdain. He thinks everything is impossible, doesn't he?

"You are Blind Mag! People will notice you everywhere. People will try to hurt you and try to abuse you. People are vicious nowadays and I just don't think it's safe for you to just go parading into the streets!"

"Who the hell cares!" Mag stood up to be eye level with the man before her. "I just want to live my life now that I'm free from Rotti."

"You can't! Famous people can't have normal lives!" Nathan's voice started to strain, sounding like his Repo man persona.

"I just wish I would have never met Rotti. Then maybe I could have a normal life… being blind, innocent, happy, and un-abused!"

"Maybe you should have never met me then. That's where it all started."

"It's not your fault, Nate." Mag lowered her voice. She didn't want him thinking everything was his fault. It never was.

"Yes it is! I think it would be better if we were never married." Nathan looked down to Mag. His eyes were cold making her flinch back.

"D-don't say that." She looked into his eyes, trying to reach the man she had married. It seemed as if he was long gone now.

"Maybe I should have accepted the job and we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Job? What job? Honey, please…" She tried to touch his arm but he jerked it away and glared at her.

"You wouldn't be screaming at me if I would have just repossessed your eyes like Rotti told me to. Maybe then, life would be even better."

"Nathan… what do you- no…? You're the monster I have feared…" Tears fell from Mag's eyes as the horrible truth was revealed. She couldn't believe that he had lied to her like that. He was the Repo man. He was the murderer that killed innocent people. It just made her sick thinking about everything the legal assassins did. She held her mouth as her dinner started to come back up.

Nathan's eyes softened as he realized what he had just said. "Mag, I-I didn't mean…" Most times he could never control the demon inside of him. It had wavered off for a while until today. This was the main reason why he never liked getting upset with people. He didn't want the monster to hurt the ones he loved. "I can't control it…"

Mag stared into his pleading green eyes seeing that the coldness had left. "N-Nathan… you're… you're…" Before she could complete the sentence she ran out of the room, trying to keep herself from vomiting the food from her stomach.

Shilo stared at her father in horror. She had been sitting there, listening to the argument the whole time. And now, the horrifying truth had come out. This explained all of the later nights and odd times he has left. It was the reason why he tried to keep calm around her even though she was annoying. "Daddy…?"

Nathan stared at his daughter, expecting to see a betrayed face. "Precious, I didn't mean to say that. I didn't mean it… I love her and I love you… I regret it… most times I can't control what I say when I get angry…" He started to tear up from the emotions. Looking towards the empty doorway where Mag disappeared, he sighed.

"It's all right, Dad, I love you still." Shilo got up and hugged her father who was standing at the table. "Now, you should go after Mag. Commence your groveling!" She joked, trying to lighten the mood. But she knew the tension in this house would stay thick for a couple of days.

"I hope she'd want to see me. I feel so bad for yelling at her…" Nathan dropped his head in shame before walking out of the kitchen. He looked up to see the bathroom door a few feet down in the hall. It was slightly closed. He took a deep breath before charging himself down the hall in confidence. Knocking on the door, he whispered, "I'm sorry, Mag. I didn't mean for that to happen." A quit stir came from behind the door before it started to open a little more. "Honey," he put his hand on the door.

"I forgave you before I ran, darling." Mag's soft voice spoke as her head came into view. "I just couldn't hold the contents from my stomach. I blame that shit that I drank."

"I told you, you shouldn't have done that. You're drinking for two."

"How do you know that?" She stood straight up, opening the door fully. "That test was negative."

"It might have been." He took a step forward, "But I'm a doctor."

"And I'm an Opera singer. What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"I know signs. I know body language. Your body is radiating with that pregnant woman glow."

"What the fu-"

"Shush… it can hear you!"

"Have you gone insane?" Mag looked at Nathan in concern. She was hoping that he was just playing around. He was totally sleeping on the couch tonight. Screw being nice and forgiving anymore.

"No, I was just saying that… ugh, never mind. Anyways, baby, we should be having a baby if my calculations are correct." Nathan walked past Mag and into the bathroom.

"What am I, your science project?"

"No, I was just concluding. I think maybe we should try again tomorrow, hopefully you should be more relaxed." Nathan leaned down and kissed Mag's cheek.

"Fine…" She whined. "What's that sound?" Mag glanced through the bathroom's exit. A faint beeping filled the silenced corridor.

"Do you smell that?" Nathan stuck his nose in the air to decipher what it was.

"Yeah… it smells like something's…. burning!" She ran out of the bathroom, hitting the wall opposite of the door before scurrying down the hallway, Nathan shortly behind her. She stopped in horror as she saw a cloud of thick, gray smoke wafting out of the kitchen. When Nathan passed her to open the door, he stopped at the door before shouting in a panicked voice. She continued to see what he was screaming about. That's when she saw it for herself, a small fire and an unconscious Shilo lying on the floor.

…..

**A/N: I shall leave you at this point, Elizabeth. (That'd be kind of awkward if that would be your name… uh….) Goodbye and don't forget to review! Shilo's life depends upon that gorgeous button!**


	15. Let the Monster Rise

**A/N: Well, chapter 15 is up! This is about thirty minutes later from last chapter. It's just right there, yeah. I was looking back at the reviews earlier and it makes me happy. I love it when someone likes my work and it makes my day. (Also, I hope I can make the next few chapters easier since I got a plot, a mighty fine plot, in my head.)**

…**..**

"Is she all right?" Mag looked at her husband with puffy red eyes. She had been waiting for over thirty minutes to find out if her god daughter was okay. After the young girl's pass out because of the near fire that happened in the kitchen, Nathan wasn't sure what would become of it. Apparently Shilo's medication didn't react well with the smoke and caused the young girl to be put in a coma.

"She'll be fine. She just woke up, but, she'll have to stay in bed for a while." Nathan gave a halfhearted smile as he walked over to Mag. "Honey, don't worry, she'll be fine." He took a seat next to her on the bed.

"I can't lose her too, Nate. I want her to be perfectly healthy." She looked sorrowfully at Nathan. "But that isn't going to happen with whatever the hell she inherited." Mag let out a sob and leaned into his arms as he wrapped them around her.

"Sh, sh, everything will be okay. I've finally figured out a cure." He lied. Nathan knew that there wasn't a cure because he was the one poisoning his own daughter. He would have to stop feeding her the pills in order to make her get better. But that had worried. He didn't know what would completely happen if she were off the medication. The young girl would have to leave the nest in some point of her life. It would also make his wife very joyful too, to be able to see her god daughter happy and healthy. If only he wasn't too terrified to take Shilo off the medication. If only…

"N-Nathan… Sweetie, will Shilo be all right for a little while?" Mag pushed herself off of Nathan. Her glassy eyes stared into his brilliant green gaze.

"Yes, she's asleep. What did you want to do?" Nathan turned his body to face the singer.

"Wait, did you just tell me you have a cure for Shilo?" Mag's eyes lit up as she accidently trailed off the previous subject.

"Yes, yes I did, actually. She'll be healthy in no time. Although she might pass out a time or two before she is fully cured." Nathan explained, smiling as his love's expression lifted. "I'm glad to see that you've cheered up a bit there."

"I'm fine now, knowing that Shilo's going to be all right." Mag leaned forward. "But, that's not what I wanted to do or talk about." The corners of her mouth twitched into a smile.

"Oh, my…" Nathan leaned forward, grabbing her neck as he let his lips meet with hers. He trailed them down to the pulse of her neck and started to suck at the fragile skin.

"Oh, Nathan…" Mag encouraged, clutching his shirt tight in her fists. He retaliated by guiding his hands to her chest, squeezing the fatty tissue. "Honey…" She breathed, looking at him after he had stopped. "I'm wearing a dress again… I'm sorry…"

Nathan gave a light chuckle, "I don't care, Sweetie." He led his hands down to Mag's thigh. "I got used to dresses. Anyways, they're easier to take off." She giggled as he lightly trailed his fingers up her leg, traveling to the open end of her dress. "And you're sexy as hell, even for a pregnant woman."

She grabbed his hand, "Quit saying that." She glared sternly into his eyes. "I'm not pregnant and I never will be."

"Stop being so negative," Nathan removed his hand, "You are. We still have to find out for sure though with another test."

"It's going to be negative. You know it as well as I do, Nathan." Mag wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Nonsense!"

"Nonsense? What's with the fancy objection?" Mag joked, pressing a kiss hungrily against his lips.

"I know you love me." Nathan traced her jaw with his lips. "I love you too." She grabbed onto him tighter as he slipped his hand up her dress and spread her legs apart. "Are you ready?" He whispered seductively into her ear. His fingers were cool against her hot skin.

"Yes," Her reply was demure. Nathan kissed her cheek and slipped two fingers into her. This made Mag lightly dig her nails into his back as she whispered sweet nothings into his ear to encourage him. Pulling out, he smiled wickedly this time entering three fingers earning a loud gasp from Mag. With his other hand, he grabbed the back of Mag's neck, lowering his mouth to her ear. "You enjoy that don't you?" He growled, licking her neck.

Mag couldn't help but giggle. "I do," She admitted, turning her head to put her forehead on Nathan's. "More," She murmured, looking up into his eyes.

He slipped out and forced his fingers back in, quickening the pace and hardening the thrusts. Soon, he entered the fourth finger, ignoring as Mag yelped. The Repo man inside of him was getting off on the pain he inflicted on Mag. He tried to stop the monster from coming out but failed when his wife dug her claws hard into his back.

"N-Nathan!" Mag screeched his name as the pain became more unbearable for her. She could feel her flesh being torn from the stress that was bestowed upon it. She screamed in agony as he bit down on her neck, clutching harder onto the man she loved. Warm crimson blood rose to the surface, welling out of the fresh wound. She could see it in his eyes that the monster had taken over. There was no help now. "Honey, honey…" She slapped the back of his head lightly trying to wake him up. "Nate… the baby," she used her last resort as a plea. She knew Nathan would do anything to keep the baby safe, even if he had to fight his own self.

Nathan stopped and looked at her, his eyes seemed lost. "Mag?" He looked down to see blood spreading on the sheets. He quickly removed his hand from Mag. "Honey? What did I do?"

"It's all right," She caressed his cheek. Tears overwhelmed her blue, mechanical eyes. She was glad she had gotten Nathan out of the spell.

"No, I hurt you," He grabbed Mag's hand. "What the fuck did I do to you?" He gazed down again, looking at his bloody hand. "I hurt you."

"Honey, it's fine. It's only a scratch." She reassured.

"Don't lie… I hurt you…" He shifted his eyes back up to be face to face with her. "I did _this._" He brought his bloody hand up. "You can't tell me that's just a scratch." He brought his other hand to his face and started to sob.

"Natey, baby," Mag forced him to lean into her arms. She covered his face in butterfly kisses before leaning his head forward, resting her hand on the back of it. "Sh…"

"Mag? What happened?" Shilo stood in the doorway, rubbing her eyes which had a glimmer of worry in them.

"It's alright, Shi. Shouldn't you be lying down?" She lifted an eyebrow, pointing towards the door.

"Is that blood? Mag, what happened? Is Daddy okay?" The young girl ignored what the older woman had asked and took a step forward.

"Please leave, Shilo." Mag demanded calmly, trying to keep herself from losing her patience.

"I want to help. He's my father and I would like to comfort him." She took another step forward.

"Shilo, get the hell out!" Mag screamed as the girl crossed the final boundary. Shilo ran out of the room, the look of hurt in her god daughter's eyes made Mag regret her decision.

"Maggie, honey, we need to look at you. I-I don't know what I did…" He leaned away from her.

"I'm fine," The soprano monotonously stated as she ran her fingers through Nathan's hair.

"No you aren't. Now don't force me…" Nathan took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "I shouldn't have gotten angered by the Largos. My monster has been unleashed. It- it's coming to the surface. It wants to take over..." He quickly stood up.

"Baby…" She put a hand on his arm, stroking it calmingly with her fingers. "I'll let you look, okay? I just don't want you to get upset over this… okay?" She looked up. Her eyes were innocent and trusting which made Nathan want to kick himself. She doesn't deserve him. He's too monstrous. "You don't deserve me…" Nathan guiltily stated.

"Honey, quit putting yourself down!" Mag slapped his arm. "I'm tired of you doing this. I can help you… I _love_ you." He nodded trying not to make her mad any further. "Good, now…" Mag took a deep breath and crawled farther up the bed to lie on her back.

"Okay…" Nathan turned around. Something had caught his eye as he gazed toward the bed. It was a still wet blood stain that shined in the light of the room. "I can't believe I did that."

Mag bent her head up to see what her husband was looking at. "Don't worry about it, honey." She lay her head back down and arched her legs upward.

"I'm so sorry…" Nathan pressed his thighs against the bed as he stood in front of the singer. Taking both knees, he spread her legs apart and gazed between them, looking to see if he had done any damage. He trailed a finger up and down her thigh whispering, "I'm sorry, angel."

"Whoa!" Shilo's voice startled Nathan and made him freeze in his spot.

"What are you doing in here?" Nathan tilted his head to the side, one hand was on Mag's knee and the other was mid-thigh.

"I just wanted to apologize to Mag." She crossed her arms as she leaned in the doorway, "But now I can see why she wanted me out."

"It's not what it looks like." He walked over to his daughter. "I'm checking her out."

"I'll say." Shilo looked over to her god mom who was now sitting up, trying to conceal the blood that was next to her. "What are you- Mag? You were the one bleeding?"

"Go!" Nathan rushed his daughter out, slamming the door behind her. "I ripped some flesh. It'll heal though… I'm so sorry."

"Would you quit saying that?" Mag stood up and strode over to him. "Honey, I forgave you long ago. I understand the hell you're going through." She wrapped her arms around the broken man for a warm embrace. "I love you and nothing will change that." She nestled her head on his chest. "I forgive you. I forgive you…"

Those words pierced Nathan's heart. He couldn't believe that she trusted him. She loved him. She _forgave_ him. He smiled, trying to keep himself happy. "Thank you, Mag." Wrapping his arms around his wife, he ran his fingers through her thick, brown hair. Caressing it softly, smoothing down the dark, silky mane. He always loved her hair; it was so long and soft. Getting lost, he began to purr. The purring turned to growling and he found himself leading his hands downward.

"We can't right now…" Mag looked up as she noticed what he was doing.

"Oh god, I'm such a dirt bag!" Nathan backed away from his hurt wife. "I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm so sorry… you don't need to be in this relationship…"

"Are you breaking up with me?" Mag gasped, she could start to feel her eyes overwhelm as the tears started their journey out.

"Not exactly. I mean, it _is_ your own choice if you want to leave. But you shouldn't… you don't deserve any of this, angel. I hurt you and it can get much worse…" He explained while hesitating to make the next move. Before he knew it, Mag was on him, kissing away the tears that had stained his face.

"I will never leave you! Never say I don't deserve you. I love you. We made this baby together out of love." Mag tried to smile even though Nathan knew she told a lie. She still didn't believe about the small life quite yet, but perhaps Nathan was right and it was there. But time would only tell along with a positive test.

Nathan's lips formed a smile that could brighten any dark cave. "So you do believe. Oh, honey, I love you!" He lifted up one of his hands to place it on Mag's face. Seeing the blood on it made him stop midway, "I need- no you need a nice warm bath and I'll go take a shower."

"O-okay…" Mag forced a weak smile when she saw the sudden sorrow fill her love's eyes. She stroked his cheek with the back of her hand a few times before grabbing the clothes she needed. "Don't be too long, darling." She called out behind her. Before closing the door, she peered out to see Nathan cleaning up the bed. "I will always love you…" She whispered before entering the bathroom completely.

Closing the door behind her, she threw her clothes on the floor and leaned against the bathroom door. She didn't know how she was going to be able to help him. How was she supposed to tame the monster? There must be something controlling it. Compelling it to come out and hurt people. "Largos?" Mag whispered to herself. Were they the one responsible for this? No, it couldn't be. They just angered it… was it the Repo man suit? Maybe there was something in there that is controlling Nathan. Mag scoffed at herself. That was just stupid to think about.

She hoisted herself off the wall and picked up her clothes. She never really liked baths. They weren't good for anything but relaxation. She couldn't fathom why others would want to sit in a soup of their own filth. So instead of drawing the bath like Nathan had wanted her to, she started up the shower. As she let the water adjust, Mag set her clean clothes on the closed toilet seat and ripped off the rest of her clothing, throwing the dress on the floor. Looking down at her exposed body, she saw dried blood on her legs. It must have gotten all over when she was on the bed. She shook it off and slightly limped into the shower. She couldn't believe this happened. She liked pain, yes, but not that much of it.

Mag grabbed a red and black poof that Nathan had bought her a few days back and spread some liquid soap on it. Rubbing the soap into the object, she waited until it was sudsy. She figured she'd just do a quick body wash since she had taken a full shower this morning. Mag smiled at herself as she washed her body. She remembered when she was younger- and sometimes nowadays when she was really happy- she would sing in the shower. Right at this moment she didn't feel too comfortable bellowing her voice out, mostly because Nathan was standing right outside.

She started to hum as she rinsed off the soap, only to catch herself starting to sing the lyrics. Mag stopped in embarrassment when there was a knock on the bathroom door. "I'm sorry, I'll keep it down." She chuckled.

"No, I think it's beautiful." Nathan's reply was soft on the other side of the door. "I love it when you sing."

"Thank you…" Mag turned off the water. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Wait," Nathan's voice sounded panicked. "Hold on a second… don't come out here."

"I still have to get dressed, Smart One." She shook her body off, wrapping a towel around herself. "So, I guess I'll wait until you tell me to come out." She shrugged at herself and snatched her clean clothes up to put them on. Taking a deep inhale, Mag released the towel letting it fall to the ground around her feet. She quickly threw on her undergarments so she could dress into her pajamas.

"You can come out now!" Nathan's voice rang happily through the door.

"Hold on, let me get my nightwear on." Mag stuck her legs into each hole of the black fuzzy pants, picking up the black cotton shirt that was on the floor as she was bending down. She opened the door as she threw it over her head, bumping into Nathan. "Why are you standing there?" She asked, her shirt now pulled all the way down.

"Look at the bed!" Nathan took a step away from his wife so she could see what he wanted her to look at.

"Oh… where did you get these?" Mag walked over to the bed, the smile on her face stretched wide. There, on the bed, were little baby blankets and some toys.

"I found them as I was looking for new sheets. They were supposed to be for the first baby… I got them as soon as I found out you were pregnant. I forgot I hid them." He admitted, picking up a plush bear.

"You never told me then?" She looked at him.

"With all the hell that we were going through, no…" He brought the stuffed animal to Mag's stomach, "But now there's going to be a use for them again."

"Why do you believe this, Nate?" She asked simply, not trying to add emotion into it.

"We need to wait until tomorrow so you can retake it." Nathan forced the bear into Mag's hand and cupped them. "Please, I just know it. I don't want to argue about this."

"Neither do I." Nathan could see fear Mag tried to hide in her eyes. He knew she dreaded the fiend that he had deep inside of him.

"It's all right, honey, I won't hurt you."

"I know you won't, Nathan. I know that you try your hardest to keep me safe." Mag agreed, extending her arms out. "Now, give me a hug."

Grateful of the encouraging words, Nathan walked into her embrace. "You're so sweet, Mag."

"I'm sorry we couldn't have sex tonight. But maybe in a few days when I'm better," She groaned as a soft whisper into his ear.

"No need to be sorry." He entwined his fingers in her hair. "I'm fine."

"'You can wait', that's what you say all the time. I think it's precious that you do that. You're the sweet one, my little sugar cube." She pressed a kiss against his cheek.

"Sugar cube?" Nathan smiled, "I love ya, sugar."

"God you make me want you so bad." Mag growled through her teeth. She moved her face close to Nathan's ear. "But I can't have you right now." She nibbled on his ear teasingly.

"Stop it…" Nathan giggled, playfully batted at her hair. "We shouldn't start something we cannot do."

"Oh, please… since when has that stopped you?" She lowered her right hand and squeezed the bulge in his pants.

He let out a squeak of surprise, "Now, Mag, you're too horny. Those hormones are kicking in."

"I don't think being horny is a hormone for pregnant women. Anyways, I know you want me as much as I want you." She started to unzip his pants.

"But why…?"

"It's been almost a month." She looked up at him. Her eyes seemed to be begging, so innocent and sweet. Then she smiled mischievously as she made her way into his trousers. "Come on…"

"Hold on a minute, Mag!" Nathan squirmed, trying to shake Mag's hand off of him. "We can't come on, honey."

"I know you can!" She winked and pulled her hand away. "Maybe you can lick me to make me feel better…"

"How tempting that sounds…" He brushed a strand of hair away from her eye.

"I'm just screwing with you."

"I'll say…" Nathan ran his fingers through his hair in discomfort.

"I feel mortified for doing this. It isn't me…" Mag frowned as she looked at her husband. "I need to ask you something."

"What is it dear?"

"Have you suspected anything from your suit that could possible make you… like this?" She sighed hoping he would give her an answer.

"I don't know…" Nathan said uncertainly.

"Maybe if we destroy it…"

"That's ridiculous!" He growled at her suggestion. "What would that help?"

"Honey… it would help you. I know you're in there… please…" Mag pleaded as she realized the monster was preventing her from destroying the object that controlled it.

"Mag, try to calm me down…" Nathan's familiar sweet voice begged.

"Honey, would you like to find out if you're going to be a father again? Huh? Maybe there'll be a positive test. See? I'm acting positive about this now." She tried to coax him out of his mood.

"You lie!"

"Nate, I'm not lying. You're right… and I can- I think I can feel it inside of me. Honey… I feel like I did the first time." She tried to explain, showing conviction to his belief.

"Oh…" Nathan glanced down and placed a hand on Mag's stomach. "So… should we find out?"

"Yes," She nodded her head as happy tears welled into her eyes. She was glad that he was back and thankful that he didn't hurt her. "Let's go," She grasped his hand and gently tugged him with her out of the room. She stopped as they entered the hallway, "I think we should talk to Shilo, though. She's probably upset from earlier." Mag turned and looked up at her companion.

"You're right." He agreed, positioning his hand on the small of her back as he strode forward. "Shi, precious, can you come out please?"

They heard a soft groan before light footfalls neared the doorway. They stopped for a minute before the door knob turned and the door opened. Shilo appeared at the entrance, her arms folded tight across her chest. "What do you want?"

"We want to apologize," Mag started, taking a step forward. "Honey, I didn't mean to yell at you. I- we were just very emotional over what had happened." Mag set her hand on Shilo's arm but she jerked away. "Sweetie," Mag's voice was full of rejection.

"I got thrown out _twice_. Maybe you should lock your door." She released her arms from the tight grip she had on herself. "I'm just really hurt that you did that."

"I know, honey, I regret what I did." Mag wrapped her arm around Shilo, "I love you, Shi. Nothing will ever change that. You're my god daughter."

"I love you too, Mag. And I love Dad, but I'm just upset at you two right now." She gestured her free arm for her father to join in. "I love you Dad." She looked up at the man who had gladly joined their group hug.

"I love you, precious. But please, knock before coming into our room." He said sternly, trying to stifle a nervous laugh.

"But, I'm still wondering who was and why they were bleeding." Shilo released the adults and stared at them seriously.

"I was and it was something that we shouldn't really talk about… ever." Mag looked away in embarrassment.

"Dad?" She turned to her father.

"Listen to your god mother. I'm not going to say anything that she doesn't feel comfortable with discussing." Nathan walked off and headed down the stairs.

"Honey… I'll tell you…" Mag took a deep breath. "Remember how your father said he was the Repo man and how earlier he seemed, how should I put this? Different?"

"Yes… I remember…" Shilo declared as she recollected what happened earlier that day.

"Well, your father and I were starting to have sex when he lost himself." She closed her eyes as her voice trembled. "He slipped… he slipped his… Oh god this is humiliating…"

"It's all right, Mag. I can take it… I've seen and heard worse on TV." Shilo confessed, trying to reassure her god mother so she could finish the story.

"His fingers…two... inside of me and started. Then added three, that's when the monster came out. It liked it when I was in pain, apparently because it went ahead with four after wearing down on three. It hurt so much… I tried to get Nathan back. It was so hard." She took a pause as the memories leaked back. "I finally said something about the baby and he came back. That was a little before you walked in. He started to cry because he felt like shit." Mag clutched her pants, "It really tore me up seeing him like that. I knew it wasn't him… he wanted that thing gone. I have to figure out what it is that had done this to him."

"But isn't that going to be hard?" Shilo asked, "Because you don't know what it is."

"I was thinking it was the suit… but maybe he's insane…" Mag shook her head. "I'll have to find that suit and destroy it. Gah, I feel like I'm on some weird ass mission thing. Who's the insane one now?"

"Where did Dad go anyways?"

"Bathroom probably…" Mag started to follow where Nathan had gone, "I'll be back in a little while." She quickly walked down the stairs and followed the hallway to the bathroom where Nathan had resided. "Nate, I'm here."

"Good, good. I was reading on the box sometimes these things aren't accurate."

"Well of course. Not everything can tell you about your body." She closed the door as she stepped in more. "Give me one of those."

"Okay, I was looking at ever one of them and this one," he picked one up and handed it to here, "was the most promising."

"Okay…" She sat on the toilet after pulling her pants down and stuck the stick under herself. "I really have to pee. I didn't realize it until now."

"Well, that's good," Nathan turned around to see his wife stand up. "Stick it in that cup." He pointed to a disposable cup sitting on the edge of the sink. "I was going to try a different way this time."

"Sure, I suppose." She set the test in the cup and turned the water on to wash her hands. "Maybe it'll make a difference." Mag grabbed a hand towel from the rack beside her and dried her hands off. "I'll be back, sweetie."

"Well, let me go with you. I don't want to be in here with the test alone."

"I think I need to do this by myself." "What is it? I can help." "No," Mag opened the bathroom door.

"You're going to try to dispose of the suit aren't you?"

"Is it a problem?" Mag looked fearfully into her love's eyes. They had lost the sweet sparkle they held when he would normally look at her. Now they were cold and full of hatred.

"Please, get rid of it. I don't want to hurt you anymore." Nathan requested as he fought the demon that was taking over. "No, don't touch it!" he growled, taking a swing towards Mag's vulnerable face.

…**..**

**A/N: Wow… am I writing smut again…? I'm not sure if you like it or not, I just added it in there. Hell, I didn't even have what I wrote planned. It was only supposed to be a *inserts dirty emoticons* but the monster came out…? (I blame school). I was pondering whether or not to continue onto this chapter. But the millionth page that showed up after I pressed enter for a new paragraph made me think and stop. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, I'm sorry about the whole delays and stuff on Mag's pregnancy but don't worry, the true answer will be revealed in chapter 16. Goodbye and please review. I'll give you a shot of Zydrate!**


	16. Let the Monster Die

**A/N: Oh, wow…. I feel terrible. It has been a long while hasn't it? But… never fear! The next chapter's here! You excited? Perhaps not… maybe I'm the only one… that's… er… where was I? Oh, yeah, here is another chapter of Last Minute Change of Heart. I've only dreamed that I would get to chapter 16. But 'tis not a dream any more. This dream has become a reality. Well, I hope you like this :) My plot… I hope it is working. **

…**..**

Her eyes widened before she sprinted out of the bathroom and to the foyer. She remembered that the fireplace had usually been off limits to her. She tried to pick up one of the items that had inhabited the top of it before only to be sternly yelled at by Nathan to leave it alone. Slightly tipping it over, Mag discovered it was a switch as the fireplace opened like a door. She rushed through the crack desperate to get away.

Looking around her, she noticed she was in a tunnel. How long has this thing been in here and when the hell did Nathan build this? Not really caring much at that time, she kept running down the long passageway until she came to an opening. She took it all in, breathing hard. Everything looked so dismal. There were several surgical tools laying around along with a medical table that had straps on it. She looked quizzically at it before looking down, noticing she was standing on a drain. After her pause, she turned to notice that the suit was next to her along with a hose. Grabbing the suit, she darted forward to where she saw a metal waste bin. Spotting a can of gasoline next to the bin, she filled it up. Looking around the small room, she found a box of matches by a scalpel. Running towards it, she grabbed it and lit it. She back away a little before throwing the match into the waste bin. Her eyes glazed over in awe as the fire roared. Mag got ready to throw in the helmet only to be stopped by a strong grip on her wrist.

She grunted in alarm, turning around to see Nathan standing behind her, his hair slick back and his glasses gone. "How did you do that so fast…?"

"Give me that suit!" He tried to reach for the helmet but Mag quickly chucked it into the bin. "No! You stupid bitch! Give me that damn suit!" He backhanded Mag's arm, causing her to drop the coat.

"Dad!" Shilo's voice sent fear throughout Mag's body. Why did Shilo follow her? It was too dangerous.

"Precious?" Nathan turned around, dropping the coat into Mag's arms.

Without hesitation, the singer threw the rest of the suit into the container. "Nathan, honey, I destroyed it. It's burning now."

"That's good," He turned around, nodding. "But I don't feel any different."

"Should I try to anger you?" Mag suggested.

"I don't want to put you in danger."

"You won't," She reassured, smiling sweetly at him. "You know that test in the bathroom? I bet its negative." She poorly assumed.

"Come on Mag, it's not going to work when you try like that." Nathan complained, scoffing at the pitiable attempt his wife gave.

"No, I'm serious. I just lied before saying that I could feel it. Nathan, it'll never happen for us." She explained with no hint of deceit in her voice.

"What do you mean?" He whined as a tear escaped from his eye. "Maggie, you really don't believe it, do you?"

"No, I don't, Nathan. Maybe I'm not meant to have kids, okay? Maybe I'm just meant to be an entertainer, not a mother." She sorrowfully stated.

"You're a great mother."

"How the fuck would you know that, huh? I've never cared for a damn child in my life." She raised her voice, making Shilo whimper in fear for her father. Shilo believed that it wasn't the suit controlling the demon inside of him… it was something else that she couldn't exactly put her finger on.

"You care for Shilo." He kept his voice steady, trying not to get angered. He knew it wasn't the suit either. There was something literally inside of him that made him do this.

"She's seventeen fucking years old, Nathan. I am not able to mother her. She has her own mind and she is capable of doing things herself. How am I supposed to teach her to fucking walk or talk, huh? 'Oh Shilo, erase your memory of walking and talking and let me teach you. Precious, let _me_ take you to the bathroom.' Yes, because that's appropriate." Mag growled, trying to anger the man. She was about to give up, thinking that she did get rid of the beast until Nathan took a step forward.

"Maybe it's because you're too damn old." Nathan advanced forward more.

"I'm not too fucking old for anything! I'm only thirty-seven, you bitch!" Mag couldn't believe he just called her old. That's the last thing you want to say to a woman. "You're fucking older than dirt, Mr. I Have to Wear Stupid Sweaters All the Time!"

"Calm your ass down," he grabbed her wounded arm tight in his grip, "I will repossess those fucking eyes whether Rotti is alive or not."

"You wouldn't even dare," She taunted regretfully. What the hell was she doing trying to tease the monster?

"Oh yes I would!" He constricted his fingers tighter around Mag's injured forearm.

"Nathan, honey…." She whispered softly, calming herself down. "Maybe you're right. It's the hormones, all the damn hormones' fault. I'm sorry I yelled at you." With her free hand, she grabbed his arm that gripped hers.

"Sure," He sarcastically agreed.

"Feel it… feel my stomach. Talk to your child. Say hi… do something… just please come back…" She started to cry, her grip weakened as the tears freely streamed down her cheeks. "I love you, Nathan."

He didn't loosen his grip. He only continued to stare hard at Mag, his eyes were cold and soulless. "You don't believe." He mocked.

"I do, baby angel boo boo bunny bear." She smiled sadly.

His grip loosened as the familiar words were spoken. "Boo boo…. Bunny bear? Mag, I'm so sorry!" He wrapped his arms tight around his wife, drinking in her sweet smell.

"It's all right, hon."

"I called you a bitch." He released her and looked shamefully at the ground.

"So, I called you a bitch too so we're even. We should go check that test. I'm sure it's overdone by now." Mag suggested, gesturing towards the exit.

"Okay…" He smiled and looked down. "Do you _really_ believe?" He placed a hand on her stomach. "Because that's fantastic if you do, sweetie, I love you."

"Yes, just, let's go, though. I would like to see that thing for myself." She patted his hand that rested on her abdomen. "Come on, now."

"Come along," Nathan tapped Shilo's arm as he passed her. "I'm sorry you had to see this." He told them as they traveled down the tunnel. "This was supposed to be secret… from my Repo life…"

"It's all right, Nate." Mag finally spoke as they returned to the foyer through the fireplace. "I don't care."

"At least you'll never have to worry about me using it ever again. Since Rotti is dead I won't have to work like that anymore." He reassured as he walked across the foyer and into the hallway.

"I don't- I just…" Mag stopped as soon as they hit the hall. "I feel sick." She held her mouth and peered down the hall to make sure the door was open.

"Thinking about making a run for it to the bathroom?" Shilo looked at her god mother who started to nod before speeding down the hall.

"Poor baby," Nathan slowly followed Mag's tracks down the hall. "Can I come in?"

"Hold- hold on a minute-" He could hear her heave again as the sentence was interrupted.

"I'm supposing that's a no." He looked at the doorframe trying to keep his focus off of Mag.

"You can come in now, Nate." She confirmed, opening the door fully. "I closed my eyes so I couldn't see it."

"Well, you didn't have to do that." He took a step into the bathroom, "if you wanted to look at it you could."

"I know, but I wanted to do it together." She caressed his cheek before leading it down to his hand. "Shall we turn around and look?"

"Okay, three, two, one…" As he trailed off, they turned around to see the final results. "Oh my god…" Nathan felt like he had lost his breath.

Mag's heart skipped a beat as the long awaited outcome. "I'm pregnant!" She gazed down to her flat stomach, holding onto it lightly. "I'm finally going to be a mother."

"I told you, you were." He gave her a peck on the cheek. "You just have to have faith in things, baby. You can't just keep putting yourself down and keep thinking about the worse possible things that could become of something." Nathan grabbed her hand that resided on her abdomen.

"I love you, Nathan. You never give up do you?"

"Nope," He smiled at her, his eyes were caring and warm. Mag was happy to see that her Nathan was back, although she still had to figure out how to get rid of the monster that took over the man she loved so much.

"Can I brush my teeth, love?" She motioned towards the sink. "Because, you know, this is very disgusting in my mouth. I would like to get rid of the chunks and taste of half digested food out of my mouth..."

"Yes…" Nathan nodded his voice high. "Please, speak no further."

"Thank you," She dipped her head playfully and grabbed her tooth brush that was still sitting on the sink from earlier that day. Nathan walked up behind her and grabbed the toothpaste. "Why don't you go up to bed Shilo?" He suggested, looking at the young girl's reflection in the mirror.

"Not unless she wants more pizza. There's still another pizza left." Mag butted in, snatching the toothpaste out of his hand.

"I'm good… I had a snack before you guys came here because I didn't think that you'd bring supper." Shilo smiled, "I'll just go to bed, okay?"

"Yeah, goodnight precious!" Her father turned around and enclosed the young girl in a tight hug.

"Have good dreams, sweetie." Mag commented before Shilo walked out of the bathroom door.

"So," Nathan spun back around. "Are you done yet?" He asked obnoxiously.

"No, I'm not," she took the toothbrush out of her mouth as she spoke. "I need one more go-through and then I'm done."

"I was thinking maybe we could do something after you're done." He suggested, softly grabbing a hold of her arm.

"Nathan," She glanced up to look at his reflection in the mirror. "Remember about my…?"

"Oh, fuck, I'm stupid." He hit his forehead dramatically. "How can I forget about that?"

"It's all right, darling." She tapped his arm. "We can just make out on the bed if that's okay."

"I love you, Magdalene." He pressed a kiss against the back of her head.

"Although, I'm starving," Mag hinted as to make Nathan cook something.

"I have chocolate syrup." Nathan slyly suggested, flinching in worry to get hit.

"Seriously, Nathan," Mag sighed. "I want food and remember I'm eating for two."

"I'm sorry, my dear. I'll make you some pizza."

"Thank you," The soprano turned around, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I love holding you." She nuzzled her face into his chest. "You're so warm and you smell so good."

"I will make you scream," He growled into her ear.

"What?" Those very words made Mag glance into his eyes.

"I'm sorry… the monster… it-it's…" He pulled away from his wife. "_Me._"

"Please, make the pizza and get your mind off of that _thing_."

"I'm sorry…" He hung his head as he walked out the door.

Mag followed shortly after him. As he walked in front of her, she studied his stride. He seemed so solemn and depressed. She felt bad that he had to fight it. He couldn't do anything anymore that it had come out. Maybe she would have to find Pavi, since he seems to be the only one not planning to kill her. He should know what's wrong… what they did to him.

….

"Nathan, I'll be going out for a bit." Mag touched her husband's arm to get his attention.

"Alright dear," He looked over to her. They were residing at the kitchen table after their meal. Mag decided that she was going to find Pavi and asked him. All she wanted was to get Nathan happy again.

"I love you, and remember when I get back." She leaned forward and pecked his lips. "Goodbye."

"I love you too!" He replied as she got up. "And I love that ass."

"Oh, Nathan," She shook her head and headed out of the kitchen. Mag couldn't help but grin at Nathan. He was so sweet at times and then such a bad, dirty man talking filthy to her. She loved him with all of her heart and that was the main reason why she wanted to help him.

Heading out the door, she stopped on the first step. "I don't know where I'm going…" She shook her head in puzzlement. Remembering her wrist communicator, she held up her arm, "I hope he still has his…" With a click of a button, she spoke into the device. "Call Paviche Largo," Mag demanded. She waited as it rung, getting picked up seconds later.

"_Magdalene_, it's so-a good to hear from-a you, _bella_! Did you miss da Pavi?" Pavi's voice sounded from the other side of the communicator.

"I need your help." Mag admitted, trying not to sound too helpless.

"Oh, you-a need da Pavi's help? Pavi can help-a you!" His voice had gained a lusty tone to it as his Italian accent lowered seductively.

"No… I mean I need you to meet me somewhere… How about Sanitarium Square?" She started walk down the path once again.

"Oh-a kay, _bella_, I will-a be there-a soon!" The call ended.

"Great…" Sighing, Mag finished her trek to Nathan's car. She stole his keys without knowing earlier, hoping she was able to drive. There would be no other way to get to her destination besides walking and it was even more confusing trying to travel through the dismal streets with all of the Zydrate junkies after her. She now had something to protect. Thinking for a second she hoped Pavi didn't take her plead wrong. Only time will tell.

….

Mag silently crept around the quiet, abandoned square. Her eyes darted back and forth in search for the Largo boy. It was eerie in Sanitarium Square around these times. It was mostly used for the Renaissance Faire that Rotti put on during the Genetic Opera. But now that he was gone and Shilo owned GeneCo, it would no longer happen. Although, Mag would have to convince the young girl to throw some type of opening down here. It would be the New GeneCo and the Opera of a Lifetime. She had it planned for a while now and figured she would spill to the girl soon.

"_Magdalene, _so-a nice to-a see you-a," Pavi's voice startled Mag, which made her turn around to the source of disruption. "What do-a you want da Pavi to-a help you-a with?"He stared at her, his lips curling into a smile underneath the false one.

"I need to know information, Pavi." The singer glared at him sternly, daring him to take one wrong move.

"Oh, I see-a. What type of _information_?" He continued to look at her, his eyes gliding up and down her body.

She shivered before continuing, "I want to know what you did to Nathan. He- he's been acting… not himself lately. I-I want to help him." Mag wrapped her arms around her body as a cool draft of air blew their way.

"I know-a what you're talking about-a." Pavi turned away for a second. "You-a see, _bella_, Nathan wasn't quite cut out to be a Repo man. Let's-a face it, the man's a wimp." He shrugged, acting like there was no harm in insulting the man. Deep down, Mag knew it was true.

"What did you do to him?" Mag pressed with a growl. "Tell me… I want to fix it. I-I can't allow him to be like this now." She shook her head, subtly lowering a hand to her stomach.

"We had to-a do it. He threw up, cried, and curled into the fetal position every time he made repossessions. It had to-a stop." Pavi stalled for a moment before drawing a deep breath. "So-a we put a chip in his brain."

"You what?" She took a step back in disbelief. "How the hell are we supposed to stop it? How can we take it out?"

"You-a can't take it out, Mag. You-a see, if you remove the chip-a, he would die." The man looked away.

"You have a way to control it, don't you?" She took a few steps towards him. "Don't you?"

"Yes-a, we have a remote control-a. It's at the office." Pavi occupied the space between the two, grabbing her hand. "I'll take-a you there."

"Get off of me." She backed away, shaking her hand from him. "I just want to make him better. I don't want him to suffer. He regrets what he does and he wants it over."

"I'll help you-a. But you have to-a come with me-a." Pavi turned to walk forward. "Are-a you coming?" He stopped to look at the singer who hesitantly made her next move.

She could just stay here, not trusting the man. But if she stayed here, who knows what'll get her. Mag had no choice but to follow Pavi. "I'll stand outside the building." She announced, bounding up to him.

"I see that you-a don't trust me." He stopped to look at her again. "What is it that-a frightens you-a, _bella_?"

"Just- Let's go, I don't want to waste precious time." She shook her head, trying to ignore the question. The truth was, she _was_ terrified of the Largos. She didn't trust any of them. It was their own fault for losing her.

"That's-a fine, I understand. Now, I haven't been in-a here for a while now-a. So, bear-a with me." Pavi continued to walk forward, the singer shortly behind him. As they reached the intimidating building, the Largo boy stopped. "This is-a our separating point. I'll-a be out shortly."

"Hurry quick… I don't trust those two alone." She almost whispered to herself. It was true. She was scared to leave poor little Shilo along with her father, even though she didn't really tick him off. Nathan snapped right out of his spell when she spoke to him.

"I'll be-a back." He disappeared into the building after his last sentence.

Mag gazed upon the large building which loomed over her threateningly. The building had slightly become run-down after the founder's death. No one was there to run it and as far as Mag knew, it was abandoned. She didn't know if the Largos were living here or not. According to Pavi, he hadn't been here in a while. Maybe his siblings banished him away. Or, none of them had been here. Mag could understand that, in an odd sense. They might not have wanted anything to do with their father's job.

She sighed and leaned up against the wall. There was nothing she could do anymore. She felt helpless. She felt useless. She felt like she apart of GeneCo again. Rotti's little caged-up songbird. "Oh God, what am I supposed to do?" Heaving a sigh, she hoisted herself off the wall. "But now I have you, little one." Mag couldn't help but to smile. She finally had what she wanted after many failed attempts.

Placing a hand on her stomach, more thoughts swarmed her mind. Whatever Pavi was going to show or give her better work. She couldn't live in utter fear every day, especially with the little one on the way. If there was no other way to help him, she didn't know what she would do. Mag couldn't leave Nathan. He was the love of her life. He was her family as well as Shilo.

"If there's a God up there, please help me. Oh, God, please help me. I-I can't bear to see my Nathan like this. I want you to help. I'd give anything except for my baby." She pleaded to the dark, starless sky. Taking in a deep breath, Mag allowed herself to fall back onto the wall again.

"I got it, Blind Mag!" Pavi's voice suddenly shouted from inside the building. A few moments layer he came running out of the front doors, holding a small object.

"What does this do?" She asked, snatching the item carefully out of his hands. "How does it work?"

"Well," He kindly plucked it away from her slim fingers. "We pressed this red button to-a get him into the mood to-a kill." He showed Mag a rather large button that took up a majority of the handheld remote.

"How do you turn it off?" Mag examined the object the best that she could. "I want this rage to stop. I don't understand how it started."

"He got-a angered, probably. That's how it-a usually works: emotions."Pavi moved his hand back to himself. "There's-a small switch on-a the side that turns the chip off-a completely."

"So, if I turn it off… the monster would be gone?" She quickly took the device back. "Right?"

"Just turn-a the switch off-a." He concluded with a nod.

Doing so, Mag flipped the button off, letting out a sigh. "Would it most definitely work?" She slipped the remote into her bag, looking into Pavi's eyes. "I want to be sure."

"It should. Just-a keep it out of-a reach," Pavi's gaze lowered to her stomach. Mag had just realized she was groping her abdomen. She quickly removed her hand, straightening herself out. "I need to go."

"That's-a fine with me. I hope you-a have good luck!" The man smiled at her before rushing off down the square's walkway, disappearing into the night.

"I hope this worked." The soprano relaxed her tensed body as she headed back down to the car. She hastily got into the driver's seat, not wanting to keep Nathan waiting.

….

"Honey, I'm back!" Mag shouted as she entered the foyer. A few seconds later, Nathan came charging out, arms wide open. He enclosed her in a tight embrace, not letting go.

"I'm glad you're back, sweetie. I've missed you!" He whispered into her ear, kissing it afterwards. "I love you so much."

"Nate, how do you feel?" She pulled away enough to see his face. "Any different? The same?"

"I feel better than ever!" Nathan beamed, his smile not fading.

"That's great!" Mag brought him closer to her again. "Sweetie, I got rid of it. There's no more monster."

"I know that's why I feel so great!" He exclaimed, pressing an excited kiss to her nose."I feel as if a huge burden has been lifted."

"Please don't be too… shall we say eccentric? I can't stand it if you're happy all of the time. Although, it _is_ better than being depressed twenty-four seven," she chuckled. She was happy that he was finally happy. His brilliant green eyes sparkled with excitement and joy, much like how he first looked when she got her sight. Happy, young, hopeful… everything was there. "But I love this." She returned the peck.

"I love you," "You still want that little make-out session don't you?" Her eyes twinkled with mischief. "You've been waiting, haven't you, Nathan?"

"I can honestly wait. I just feel so happy right now. Nothing in the world can stop me now!" He pulled away, standing proudly.

"Oh, come on," She tugged at his shirt, leading him up the stairs. Without a word, he followed her up, a smile still radiating upon his face.

"I love you, Maggie. I love you so much!" He scooped her up as soon as they reached the top of the stairs. "I wish I could show you how much I love you."

"You can get as much as you need without being too intimate." Mag flicked his nose with her finger. "Let's go… I can see the strain in your face." Chuckling, she leaned forward to start their long night of kisses.

….

**A/N: Yesh! I got some inspiration back to write again. I've been so totally busy, guiltily, with a new story. But this one is done. I might pick it off just from the last sentence or the next day. Who the hell knows? I'm spontaneous! But, again, enjoy and my apologies. But it's here…. Yup… goodday and please tell me what you think. **


End file.
